Emma and Sam Cullen: A Vampire Love Story
by redheadclover
Summary: Emma was changed into a vampire in the 1920's and does not remember a thing from her past. She meets and falls in love with Sam, a fellow vegetarian vampire who is just as lost as she is. What happens when they meet and join the Cullen family? OC/OC
1. Going To America

I have no recent memory from my previous life, and at times I would be so confused on where I came from, who my family was, and how I came to this part of my life. I wish I knew, but my mind is so fogged. The mere mystery on how I came to this place, how I was able to do the things I can do now, baffled my mind. All I know is that I was alone in a alleyway, and I was turned into a vampire by a woman named Wendy.

She told me I was dying from being attacked by human boys my age, so close to being dead but she changed me instead. It was in the 1920's in Atlantic City, New Jersey as she was roaming the East Coast before traveling to Canada. I remember a time where she whisked me away from Atlantic City to the mountains in Canada, explaining who she was and why she saved me. She was vampire, something that scared me to think about since I was then a vampire. But she was so tame, and so beautiful, I had to think at least three times to wrap my new vampire brain around the fact that she was vampire, that I was a vampire, and that she didn't kill me. Why didn't she kill me?

Wendy explained to me that she only fed on the blood of animals, something she learned from another ground of vampires that lived in America. Her close friend, who was also a vampire, was named Carlisle. He didn't want to harm any humans, wanting to help them as a doctor. Wendy picked up on this mannerism and practiced it herself, since she too did not want to harm humans, having such a big heart and a bigger soul. She never seemed like a vampire, and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew vampires were supposed to be bad beings. She later explained most vampires fed on human blood, they were just as strong, if not stronger than we were.

I had no choice but to try and hunt animals and animals alone. That task sounded so simple when one would say it, but to put it to the test was harder and more intense. Throughout the first couple of years as a newborn, I wanted, no _craved _the human blood as if it was a part of me. But Wendy taught me, nurtured me, and even scolded me once in awhile to go for animals. I too wanted to not harm humans, why would I? They had a life to live, and to take it away in a instant seemed so horrible and unforgiving. I was like to be like Wendy, to have a heart.

After my newborn years, we decided to join a travel through europe, which was during World War II. It was a bad time to be traveling, but non the less we made our way through and saw many sights that were needed to be seen. Wendy told me to be very careful in Europe, because a clan of vampires were in Italy and watched over Europe as if it was in the palm of their hands: The Volturi. They were a very ancient coven of vampires, and they were ones not to be trifled with. Wendy didn't want me to meet them, since they were very powerful and very dark when it came to humanity. I didn't want to meet them either, or any vampires that didn't share the same beliefs as Wendy and myself. But Wendy protested, saying meeting other vampires would open my eyes and have me see different ways of life.

Everything changed when I was crouched low to the ground, looking over a fallen tree trunk at the animal in which I was going to feed upon. The year was 1943 and we were in the German Forests, trying to make sure we stay away from any Nazis that were close by. But I had to feed, since my eyes were so dark and I felt the need to be strong again. Wendy was right next to me, standing up tall to make sure no one was going to see or be disturbed by us.

She had golden brown hair, thick and full that was naturally wavy and came past her shoulders. She was stunning, in my opinion making me look ugly in comparison. She had exquisite cheek bones, full lips, and wide yellow eyes, a beautiful being non the less. She was wearing a red floral dress with black shoes, her hair was pinned back to show her beautiful face as I was wearing a green floral dress with black shoes as well.

I had bronze hair, naturally straight that came down to my shoulder blades and was rather full as well as Wendy's hair. I had a button nose, wide yellow eyes and a little bit of chubbiness in my cheeks. I knew I was pretty, from seeing myself in the mirror plenty of times when we would get dressed and ready to interact with the humans, but I never saw myself as radiant as Wendy. But non the less, humans thought we were mother and daughter, since we were always together.

"Quickly now." Wendy said to me as I waited one more mere second before going in for the kill. I loved hunting, it was a mere joy for me to run as fast I could and not refrain myself since other humans were present. But none were there, it was only me and the deer who ran off as soon as I jumped. I ran after him, dodging trees and rocks in the process as he tried to outrun. In one swipe of my hand, he fell to the floor and I feasted on my meal for the day. Wendy was running right behind me the whole time, and as I fed she kept watch. My throat, which previously was on fire for a lack of blood, was now cooling down. The deer's body was limp as I held it's neck and fed all that I could, hearing something behind me. I looked up, seeing nothing in front of me but staying still. I could tell Wendy was staying still as well, not wanting to move in case we were being watched.

"Wendy?" I asked aloud, my bell tone of a voice ringed in the air. I looked up, wondering if someone was in the trees as well. I heard it again, this time it was closer. I snapped my head behind me and over my shoulder, see Wendy look in the same direction.

"Climb." She said in a low tone. I left the deer carcus and went for the nearest tree, climbing as fast as I could up the trees and hiding myself in the thick pines. Wendy was in another tree about 10 feet away from me, climbing as fast as me as we rest a good height for us to per down. My nails dug into the bark as the thick smell of pine filled me. We both stayed still, hearing nothing but the wind coming through the trees and the small grass on the ground.

"Ich hörte etwas hier Herr,"a human said a bit aways from us. _I heard something over here sir_. We both looked over and saw it was a German Solider and Captain, both clearly sporting SS symbols on their uniforms. I cringed, but stayed still as they approached the dead deer. The Captain looked at it as if it was another one of his prisoners, his head cocked to the side as the solider was still looking around. He looked up for a brief moment, having me freeze as his gaze went past me and back to the captain.

"Es muss von gewesen ein Bär" The captain replied, getting back up and looking around himself. _It must of been a Bear_, and I felt a wave of relief going through me. He then walked away, the soldier following him and within seconds they were gone. I wanted to wait a few more seconds until I knew they were gone, only make sure we were not discovered.

Wendy jumped down first, landing on her feet perfectly as she looked in the same direction as the humans. I could tell she was making sure for my sake, and she stayed still for a moment or two.

"That was close." She replied as I jumped down as well. Landing on my feet I stood behind her as I saw the two soldiers walking away. They obviously did not hear us coming out from the trees, which is what we planned all along.

"We need to get into the city and find a place to stay for the night." Wendy said to me as I walked over to stand next to her. I could see she was a bit worried about the two coming back, and I was as well.

"What about the soldiers in the city?" I asked as we started walking west.

"As long as we blend into the crowd, we'll have no problems. I must contact Carlisle Cullen and discuss the both of us meeting him and his family." Wendy explained to me, having me think of Carlisle Cullen. I have never met him, yet from what I was told by Wendy he was a wonderful person, filled with compassion and knowledge.

"Come, let us run." She said to me with a small smile on her lips, and I smiled as well. We broke out into a run, going through the forest and towards the East, where the nearest town was. We had to lay low for the night, wanting to seem like we were humans and nothing more. I enjoyed being around other humans, seeing how they interacted with each other and how they lived their lives.

We made it to the town within minutes, seeing how the town was already worn down by the war from mass rubble everywhere and people walking around scared out of their minds. We skidded to a halt against the forest near the town and Wendy fixed my hair and dress, making sure I looked human. We both could pass as human, making this much easier. She smiled and we both walked into the area as if we already lived there.

I followed behind her closely, only because she knew where she was going and I felt safer with her there. We were greeted by stares of other people, having me think it was because of our intense beauty.

Wendy and I strolled into the nearest hotel and through the lobby, which was holding a few soldiers who were standing at attention. I could tell some of them looked at us once or twice as we approached the front desk. Wendy got us a room with two beds, she knew how to speak German with such fluency, and I was merely learning. As she was talking to the man, I was looking around once or twice, seeing how worn the hotel was looking, just as bad as outside. She then tapped by shoulder and we went up to our room, already making a scene with the other guests who were wondering who we were.

As soon as we got into the room I was looking out the window while Wendy was calling Carlisle Cullen on the phone. I couldn't help but look at the people walking by the hotel, huddled close with their loved ones and seeing the fear on their faces, not to mention death. I never thought of death before, and it seemed so unimportant to me since I was going to live forever, But those people wanted to live, they wanted to survive, to spread their story to their future generations and beyond.

"Emma?" I heard behind me, and I looked to see Wendy placing the phone back on the receiver. She had a nice smile on her face as she looked at me, and I could tell it was good news.

"You contacted Mr. Cullen?" I asked her aloud. She nodded her head and walked over to me. She rang some of her fingers in my hair to sooth me, something I loved.

"We are going to America."


	2. First Meeting

I walked out of the corridor and into the open air as I was on the top floor of the boat in the Atlantic Ocean. We were on one of the cargo ships from England to New York, and since we were in the middle of a war our ship was protected because of the ship being used by the British Army. Wendy paid the captain a good sum of money to have us travel with them, better for us to get there sooner than after the war.

We were a couple of hours away from port and I leaned against the pole of the boat, feeling the cool air against my face and the scent of the sea was going though my system. Wendy made sure I was well fed before we went on the boat, but as soon as we could reach the shore I would have to feed once more. It was hard to be surrounded by plenty of male humans, who would give me unique looks as I passed them going to the top deck or my room. I would always wonder why they looked at me in that fashion. Wendy told me our beauty was to draw in our prey, to have them fall for us and we in return kill them. It made me think of my beauty as a curse, nothing more.

I also couldn't touch anyone at all, not for a long moment of time. All because of my ability that I received after changing. I had Power Mimicry, meaning I can absorb and copy another vampire's powers from a simple touch. But when it comes to humans, I can absorb their energy and have them fall unconscious after touching them for only a minute or two. It wasn't that I wanted to touch a human, for if I did I would kill them in a instant. But it was hard to think that if I ever did, I could kill them. The last thing I wanted to do was kill, yet I was burdened with that very action.

"We will reach New York in a few hours, then we will run by foot to Hoquiam in Washington." Wendy explained to me and I nodded my head, keeping my eyes on the sea and moving the hair away from my eyes. We were silent for a moment or two, not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment. I then looked over at Wendy, seeing her looking out at the sea as well.

"What are the Cullens like, Wendy?" I asked her in wonder, seeing her look over at me, her yellow eyes were contrasting against her granite-like skin and a small smile was on her lips as I could tell she was thinking about the family.

"They are very much a fine coven of vampires, sophisticated and very refined. I have never encountered a coven their size before, since there is only five of them." I raised a eyebrow when she said five. That was a high number of vampires to be roaming together.

"Carlisle is a wonderful man, very kind and compassionate. I had the honor of meeting him and becoming a friend with him but the rest of his family I have not met yet. He was written to me throughout the years, when he met his wife Esme, and how Edward, Rosalie and Emmett came into his coven. It will be interesting to meet the whole coven."

"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked her aloud with wonder, seeing her look over at me and a small smile was on her delicate lips. A bell tone laugh escaped from her lips, having me feeling a better about the situation.

"I have told Carlisle about you, ever since I changed you I went to him for questions and information about newborns. But as we wrote back and forth about you, I told him more about you personally. He sounded very excited to meet you over the phone." Wendy explained to me as I thought about him. What would he look like? Handsome of course, but in what way? I also thought of his family, how all of them could call each other family and live in peace. The vampires I have encountered with Wendy were either alone or with their mate. That had me think of another subject.

Seeing vampires with their mates made me wonder if vampires were meant to have mates. I mean, the ones I have encountered and met with Wendy were so in love with each other, making human love look so pale and unconvincing. I wanted to have that with someone, though it sounded selfish. I wanted Wendy to have that with someone, she deserved to have love in her life. Whenever I thought of love, I wanted to experience it for myself. Wendy told me a vampire could wait for decades, even centuries to find their soul mate. Should I decided I had to wait.

I had to.

* * *

We ran through the country near the Canadian Border, better to run than to take a car or train. Wendy knew how to get through without any detection from either human nor vampire. Being in America was rather splendid, though most of the time we were running and hunting when we needed to get blood and strength back. There was so much to look at, the mountain ranges and the colorful trees that showed the majesty of Autumn. We then finally reached Washington after a day in a half of running and hunting combined. After carefully searching through the forest, Wendy and I stopped in the middle, deep within the trees and moist soil under our feet. I could tell something was wrong, and so could Wendy. I breathed in the air, inhaling the smell of pine, the moist soil and the ocean near by. But something else was in the air, and something was close.

"We're not alone." she said to me in a low tone. I looked around slowly, not wanting to be too obvious about what was going on around me. But as I turned to the right, a scent invaded my nostrils, it was sweet. Very sweet: blood.

"Animal blood." I said in a low tone. Why was it out in the open like that? I could smell the blood as if it was right in front of me. I followed the scent, having me steer right and walk a bit until I looked down to see the source of the enticing scent. There was a bear, dead and on its side as I saw the throat already trashed open and blood still on it's neck. He was drained pretty clean. I crouched down and tilted my head to side, observing how the marks on its neck was quite obvious: vampire.

"Stay alert." Wendy said to me a low tone as I looked back at her. She crouched down low, her hands in front of her as if she was waiting for something to fly in front of her. I stayed low too, hovering for the dead bear as I listened to the surroundings. I heard the pines move above me, swaying with the cool wind that was also a lovely sound to hear. But something was odd, very odd. Something behind me, high in the tree, was against the trunk of the tree. THen it left, I whirled around to see what was that noise. Within seconds I was slammed into the floor and on top of me was a young vampire boy.

He was perched over my flattened body tot he ground, as if he was a cat. His hair was jet black, and his almond shaped eyes were a golden shade of yellow. His face, though it should confusion, was quite handsome. Very smooth granite skin with no flaws that I could see. He seemed very lean and muscular from where I was on the ground, sporting a pair of black slacks with black suspenders and a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

I was frozen in my spot, too entranced by his feature when Wendy ran over within seconds and wrapped a arm around his neck from behind. She pulled him back in a jolt, having him fall off of me and I sat up, still on the ground. Wendy had him in a death grip as she looked at with him death in her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked him in venom in her tone of voice. The boy looked petrified. But he wasn't looking at her with fear in his eyes, he was looking at me. I could see in his eyes he was genuinely scared for his immortal life. That looks of fear made me want to hug him, yet I hardly knew him. I could tell he was trying to find his voice, and once he found it, his voice was so clear and so beautiful it broke my heart.

"I'm Sam Chang."


	3. Keep Going

"What were you doing so high up in a tress, Sam Chang?" Wendy growled at him as her vice grip on his neck tightened slightly. He squinted in pain as I slowly got up from the ground, still stunned that he came out of nowhere and pounced on me. My eyes never left his face, how his almond yellow eyes were making me loose my train of thought and my breath was stolen.

"I heard you coming this way. I was hiding." He said in a grunt as he tried to breathe from Wendy's grasp. I raised a eyebrow at his claim. He was trying to hide, but from what? Wendy eyed him for a moment or two, just as shocked as I was as I tried out figure it out myself in my own head.

"Hide from who?" she asked in a low tone. But Sam said nothing and I saw her squeeze her hand tighter around his neck and he squinted in pain.

"Who?" She asked again, but this time for demand was in her voice. He found his voice again as I waited on pins and needles.

"There was two of them coming after me. They've been following me from British Columbia and I've tried to get rid of them." Sam said in a rushed tone and panic was in his tone. Vampires were after him? Why was he being chased down by two vampires and from so far away. Vampires only chase each other for two reasons. One, if they have a serious reason that involves the both of them, or for pure sick sport.

"Why were they after you?" Wendy asked aloud to a more concerned tone of voice. I could tell she was wondering what was going on as well as I.

"One of them killed my maker and the other one was going to kill me but I got away and they've been chasing me ever since." Sam replied back to her and I looked behind me, just in case if there were eyes that were following our every move. The atmosphere was still, very still and that started to scare me. The mere motion that we were being watched by our own kind, it was something I never experience before.

Everything all started to happen at once, like a rush of energy bursting through a wall. Wendy and Sam were somehow separated, Sam falling to the ground on his knees and Wendy flying back into the trunk of a tree. I watched horror as her back slammed into the tree trunk, the sound of boulders colliding invading my ears. She fell to the ground and got back on her feet in a instant. Two vampires were now in the picture, one of them next to me and throwing out a arm to me.

He had brown shaved hair, shaved down to the point of almost being bald. He had rage in his eyes, that were wide and the color of dark crimson. I instantly knew then, he was a normal vampire. He drank human blood, and he hunted them down. He was the enemy in my eyes.

He grabbed my arm in a death grip, making me think of how I was going to get out of this situation. But I kicked him square in the chest in defense, seeing him flying high in the air and back on his feet about 10 feet away from me. I looked back behind me and I say Wendy fighting with the other vampire. It was mostly a blur, but I made out blond hair, that was moving around with the vivid movements along with Wendy.

They both stopped, Wendy grabbed the other vampire's throat and then I could see who she was. Her hair was very long, blocking her face as she was being held down by Wendy. Wendy looked up at me, wide eyes were showing fear and concern.

"Go, take Sam with you!" She said in a grunt as she threw the vampire girl to the ground. I was in a pickle, for the first time in my life I was stuck and confused on what I was going to do. To leave Wendy behind to handle two vampires on her own, it would be horrible to do. I knew she could handle it herself, but I didn't want to leave her. It would be the first time I would be without her since I was changed into a vampire. Then again, if I stayed here and help her I wouldn't be able to handle one of the vampires just yet. I couldn't defy her, she was my maker. If I did, it would be the end of our bond.

"Go, Emma!" She roared at me as the vampire blond struggled out of her grasp. I turned my heel and started running to the other end of the forest, still hearing the struggle of what was going behind me. She told me to run, and I was running as fast as I could. I wasn't going to look back, I had to survive. Wendy wanted me to, she needed me to. The Cullen family was waiting for us and if we waited for too long, the family would think something bad happened to us.

After running for a minute or two, I then realized what else I had to do: I needed to take Sam with me. I skidded to a halt, seeing everything around me getting dark and colder. The sun was far gone from the world, and the moon was creeping up and over the trees, high in the sky. I never saw the moon in that fashion, it was always cloudy when we were in Europe. But seeing the moon like this, it was beautiful.

I turned my head for a second and I saw Sam next to me. I literally jumped in the air from the pure shock from seeing him. He looked rather scared out of his mind when I saw him about three feet away from. it didn't occur to me that he was following me, I was under the impression I left him behind with Wendy and the two mysterious vampires. But Wendy told me to take him with me, so it might of been a bad thing for me to run without him.

"I'm sorry." He said in a rushed tone, and could see he was eyeing me from his spot. I looked down to see my hands in front of me and I was crouched down slightly. He thought I was being defensive towards him and I might take his head off. But I lowered my hands and stood up straight, not knowing what to do then. I just met him, yet I wanted to ease his uneasiness.

"No, I'm sorry for scaring you." I replied back to him in a soft tone, trying to sound calm and collected. He shoved his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight from one foot to another in a uncomfortable manner.

"We need to keep going." I said to him in a stern tone, turning to the direction I was about to head and took a few steps.

"But what about your friend?" He asked, making me stop in my tracks and think about it for a minute or two. I was so sure that Wendy could handle herself, yet again I wanted to go back and make sure she was going to be okay. It felt odd not being close to her, she was more like my mother than my maker. But I knew she wanted me to keep going.

"We need to keep going." I replied about once more, not wanting to sound like I was going to be weak. I broke into a run, hearing him run right behind me. We sped through the forest, the trees were looking like a blur to me as I kept running.

The town the Cullens were in was coming up very close and I knew I had to stop to figure out where they were. I had no idea what house they were in, or where they were specifically located in the town. I stopped after a few minutes of running, and I ended up in the middle of a clearing near the town. There were lights in the buildings that were close enough for me to see, but I didn't want to go, not yet.

I was never on my own before, so I never learned how to handle things on my own. I was immediately scared, thinking I could make one false move and I will be discovered.

I suddenly felt two hands on my arms and yanked me backwards, away from the town and I was about to say something out loud, or even move whoever that was holding me, when I felt one of the hands leave my arm and fly over my mouth. I was thrust against a tree, but my body was against the body of another vampire. For a mere moment I thought it was one of the other vampires who was after Sam.

"Stay still." I hear behind me, making me stop moving at all. It was Sam, he was holding me and covering my mouth as we both tried to stay perfectly still in the darkness. At first I was confused on what was going on, but non the less I stayed still. A few seconds went by, I heard nothing that was very dangerous. But I knew why he was holding be back: There right in front of us were two humans with guns. THey were looking around with determined looks on their faces and I could smell the blood inside of them. It was very enticing and sweet, but I stayed still. THey were on a mission.

They were hunting.


	4. We've Been Waiting For You

I stayed very still as I watched both of the hunters walking through the area. Being so close to them like this was dangerous, well in my opinion it was. With one false move, I could kill them within seconds if I wanted to. But I fought with every once of by being to not snap his neck and drink his blood, which is what I was breathing in constantly. It was very sweet, something I never encountered with animals before, and I wanted it. Wendy taught me control, how to fight the urge and control what was wanted and what was right.

But Sam, even though he had a hand on my arm and a hand over my mouth, was slowly urging to get some blood for himself. His body was pressing against mine harder slightly, and I could tell he was leaning into it. I placed my arm against his, pushing him back and still staying silent as we waited for the men to pass through.

"I'm telling you, these bear like to come out late at night and hunt small game. If we get one..." One of them replied. He was a bit larger than the second human, who had a look of determination in his eyes. That human knew something was out here, and we were it.

"Im sure I heard something moving about out here." The second man replied, more confidence. If they were going to stay out here much longer, Sam would snap. But the larger hunter shrugged and lowered his gun. My eyes were on the guns the entire time. It was their greatest weapon, the only thing that would protect them. Yet I was a weapon, a very powerful weapon that would overpower them ten fold.

"Let's go back, I think you're hearing things." The first hunter said aloud, looking like he lost something dear to him. The both of them then turned and walk over, but I knew Sam and I had to stay still for a moment or two just to be safe.

I waited for a solid ten seconds after they walked away from us and back to town before I pulled away from Sam and walked forward for a moment or two. I tried to not breathe in the human scent they were harboring, it was far too much for me to handle on my own with Wendy. Oh dear, Wendy...

"Thanks." I heard behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see Sam against the tree still. He was clutching the tree so hard that I could see that he would rip the tree off completely. Sam was struggling, struggling to the point of almost being as bad as the vampires who tried to attack us. That then made me want to run over to him, hug him close to try to get his mind off of it. I walked over, very slowly just in case if I were to anger him. Now standing a good few feet away from him I kept my eyes on him, now seeing his golden eyes were going black. He now scared me, from how his stance was.

"Try to think of something else, something positive." I said to him slowly, seeing if he understood me. He tried to calm down, I could see it when he eased his grip on the tree trunk slightly.

"Let's go hunting and stay out here for the night, and then in the morning we will go find the Cullens. Okay?" I asked aloud with some hesitance in my voice. But he was still struggling, and I could tell this was a very hard one. That deer that I saw must of not quenched him completely. Without even thinking for a moment or two, I placed my hand out in front of him between us. The mere thought of him holding my hand, letting me know that he needed me, that slim to none. I just met him, only spoken a few words to him, yet I had a ray of hope. A small amount of chance, and a hint of nervousness.

"Sam, take my hand." I said to him, knowing how it was like that he was in a state of fear and struggle. I was once there when I was a newborn, not knowing what to do or where to go after breathing in a sweet aroma of human blood. Being in the same position that he was in currently, I had to try and help him. He looked at my hand as if it was a specimen from another planet. After a moment or two, he slowly took my hand and I sighed in relief.

"Let's go and find you something to feed on, alright?" I said to him in a soft tone, showing him with my eyes that I did care for him. I saw him carefully let go of the tree behind him and take a hesitant step towards me. I smiled at him, seeing his eyes on me. They were so black it made me think of death, something I never thought I would see in a man like him.

I pulled him slightly and we broke into a run going away from the town. We had to be away from there, just for now until we were both ready to interact with humans. I ran as fast as I could, having the scent of my surroundings invade me. I then found it: animal scent. First it was deer, but I had to find something bigger, much more for Sam. I then found a bear, and it was about two miles away. I ran faster towards it, and Sam was right behind me. He could smell it too, for a low growl came from behind his thin lips.

There was the bear, all alone wandering through the woods and I saw a blur go past me on my left. Sam ran by me in a flash and jumped towards the bear. The way he jumped was so graceful, as if he was jumping from cloud to cloud high in the sky. I was in awe for one second, then seeing him being launched on bear and the bear falling dead the next second. He knew how to kill, in one swift motion. It was clever.

He drank down a good amount of it in a hungry state, his hands digging into the fur of the bear and I stood close by and watched him. Why I was watching him drink in such a hungry and needed state, I had no clue. But he was intriguing to watch and observe, but he looked up at me for once second. I saw how his eyes were now getting warmer, and I looked away in a thought of embarrassment . I looked around the both of us as he was still feeding, trying to make sure we weren't being watched at all.

"You may have some, if you'd like." I heard from close by and I looked in the same direction. Sam was standing up straight then, his eyes on me, they were so warm and now gold. I was touched and a bit taken back by what he said. He wanted to share, with me? I wouldn't think of vampires to share with anyone,at all. But he just offered some to me, how unusual of him.

"Are you sure?" I asked him in wonder. He smiled slightly and nodded his head. I was still for a moment or two, wondering if he really meant that. I moved my eyes from the bear, his blood singing to me, and then Sam who was very quiet and collected now that he was well fed. But when I looked into his now golden eyes, I felt warmth going through me like wildfire. Why was I feeling like this from just looking at his eyes, of all the places on his face to look at.

Shaking it off, I launched myself at the bear, drinking in what was left in him. Sam had a good amount for himself, so it surprised me that there was plenty of blood left for me. I tried to get his eyes out of my head as I felt my throat cooling down and my strength returning. I've only had bear a handful of times with Wendy, the fact that they harbored a rich taste in blood that went far beyond deer or elk even. I loved bear, it filled me up better than anything else.

After I finished my portion, I stood backup completely, moving the hair away from my eyes and looking around me. It was very dark now, the only source of light that I could see was the lights in the town and the moon above us. I looked up to see it right over the both of us, shining so brightly and so brilliantly it made me ache. Now I wanted to be with the Cullens, not knowing what to do next.

"Perhaps we should move away from here." Sam said aloud to me as I snapped my head back over to him. He was still about five feet away from me, and I could tell he didn't know what else to talk about. I nodded my head and cleared my throat.

"Let's find a place to hide for the night." I said to him, seeing him nod his head and we were about to run when I heard something near by. We both stood still, very still, thinking if they made no sound whatever it was would just run away. But the sound came through once more. It was soft, as if bare feet as walking on the soil below us. Someone was coming our way, but it wasn't human. I know of human scent, this wasn't it. It was a strange scent, something familiar to me. A vampire perhaps? Who knew.

"Emma?" I heard near me and I looked in the direction, already crouching down low and baring my teeth. Sam did the exact same thing to my right, but he looked for vicious. There, in front of us, was a young woman who seemed to be in her mid twenties about ten feet away. For one mere moment I thought she was a human, and then questioned how she knew my name. But I was wrong when I saw her granite skin, stunning beauty in her features, and her bright yellow eyes: vampire. She had carmel colored hair, naturally wavy and framing her heart shaped face as she stood in front of us in a typical stunning dress that hugged her curvy figure. She was the definition of beauty, in my opinion as I stood up completely then. Something about her, whether it was her bell tone voice that seemed peaceful and nurturing, or the way she stood in comfort and peace, made me think she was nice to us and wanting no harm from either one of us. I had to take the chance, I just had to.

"Yes?" I asked aloud to the stranger, a eyebrow raised at her direction. She smiled, taking one step closer and having her hands in front of her folded.

"I am Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife. We've been waiting for you."


	5. Greetings in Order

"Hello." I said in a surprised tone. She had a warm smile on her face, making me truly believe that she was nice. She must of been, since she greeted us in the same manner. But how did she find us? How did we know we were out here? That was the real mystery to me, and I wanted to know for certain how she found us.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said aloud to me, her tone was so warm and nurturing to made me think of Wendy. She took a step towards me and I heard a intake of breath from behind me. I looked behind me and I saw Sam with wide eyes. He had fear, genuine fear of not knowing what was going on or what was going to happen.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Esme said in a concerned tone, she took a step back to her original place and I walked back over to Sam. He looked over at me, asking me silently with his eyes what was going on. I hardly knew him, heck I just met him for a brief moment or two before we had to run for our lives. But I felt the need to protect him, to make sure nothing happened to him. Wendy told me to watch him, well at least I think she did. Gently I placed a hand on his arm, once again seeing his eyes pour into mine.

"It's okay." I told him quietly, keeping my voice warm and soothing to him. He searched my eyes for a moment or two and then we both looked back to Esme. She kept her distance from us, but non the less her smile was still evident on her face.

"This is Sam. He's a bit...shaken." I said aloud to her, my hand still on his arm as Esme smiled at him.

"Pleasure to meet you Sam." She said to him in her warm tone of voice, making me smile widely from the pure sound of love in her voice.

"I do apologize for my behavior. But it was a pleasure to meet you as well." He said to her with some warmth in his voice. I felt a wave of relief flow through me, knowing he was okay with this.

"I was hoping to take you to our home, we've been waiting for you and Wendy." Esme explained to me, she then looked around us with worry in her eyes. Then I knew, she was looking for Wendy. Wendy, who was supposed to be with me and explain out situation. Great, now what was I going to say.

"Oh dear, did something happen?" She asked with concern in her voice. I then felt like a child caught with his hand stuck in the cookie hair, how I heard of that saying I will never know.

"I ran into Emma and Wendy after trying to out run two vampires who were after me. Wendy fought them off and ordered the both of us to leave before anything were to happen." Sam explained to Esme as I stayed silent. I could tell he felt like it was his fault we lost Wendy, and I would agree with him too. But damn me for having a heart and caring for him though I hardly knew it.

"Perhaps we should get you two out of the open area and back to our home." Esme said to the both of us and I nodded my head vigorously. The last thing I needed was to stay out here in the wide open for the vampires to find us.

"I'll take you to our home, follow me." She said to the both of us and she started to run. Sam and I ran after her, keeping close and not looking back as she led us around the town in a arc and along an dark highway. At first I was confused on where we were going and why we were leaving the town. But then again I knew Carlisle wanted his family to live away from the humans. We ran for a minute or two and ended up in front of a house in a clearing about 5 miles away from the town. The house, itself, made me sigh in amazement.

It was a large home, sporting with large pillars and dark green shutters near the windows, brick walkway that was surrounded by beautiful colorful flowers. There was a large pine tree in the middle of the yard that sported perfect green grass that reminded me of my mountaintops of Austria. Overall, it was a perfect large home.

"You live here?" Sam asked in amazement. Esme laughed a bit, the sound of her laugh sounded exquisite, and nodded her head.

"I have a hobby of refurbishing homes." Esme said to a loving tone. If that was her talent, she needed to make it a career. She smiled at the house, and I can tell she was quite proud of her work. We then followed her down the brick path and towards the front door. The sudden rush of reality settled in, I was going to meet Carlisle Cullen for the first time. moving the hair away and nicely on my head, I had to make sure I looked presentable. Carlisle shouldn't see me in this state, scared and confused. But I couldn't help it, the recent events were still flooding my mind.

We walked into the room and were in awe and amazement at what was going on inside of the already beautiful home. There was a grand staircase to our left, with a nice small entree way. There was a nice small table that held a glass vase with roes pouring out the sides. A rug was on the floor underneath the table was beautiful, a dark blue that matched the walls and the dark oak on the stairs. The house itself was gorgeous, and I had no words to describe it.

"Emma." I heard in front of me down the hallway and I looked over, seeing Esme and Sam look over at well. Walking towards us was a young man who seemed to be around the same age as Esme. He had blond hair that was slicked back slightly, wearing a doctor's coat and stethoscope around his neck. He was very handsome, reminding me of the silent movie actors that I would get to see every once in awhile with Wendy. He had a lovely smile, something I was surprised at.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, it's lovely to finally meet you in person." he said aloud to me in a soft tone of voice, almost the same manner as Esme's: nurturing. He walked straight up to me and kept his smile on his face.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." I said back to him with warmth in my own voice.

"And who is this with you?" he asked me in a polite tone. He was looking over at Sam, but a smile was still evident on his face. Sam was quiet behind me, I wouldn't blame him since this was all so new to him.

"I'm Sam, it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen." Sam said aloud to Carlisle, a smile was on his face. He was trying to be polite and not show that he was scared out of his mind. But I could tell Carlisle saw through his gaze.

"It seems that something did happen while the two of your were out there in the forest, is that true Emma?" He asked me in a more serious tone. I knew I had to tell him the truth, and he had to know what was going on with Wendy.

"Wendy and I were coming to visit you, and we ran into Sam here." I started, looking over at Sam for a brief moment or two, "And Sam explained to the both of us that he was being followed by two vampires who killed his maker and wanted to kill him as well. Wendy was holding them off and told the both of us to run."

Throughout my whole explanation Carlisle was silent, keeping his eyes on me and Esme as well. She even walked over to Carlisle and took his hand gently. I watched their joined hands for a moment or two, thinking of how lovely it looked from my point of view. I was jealous for a mere second, wondering if I was ever going to experience that kind of relationship, or love even.

"Should we go out there and find her?" Esme asked Carlisle aloud, worry was in her voice as if she was there to see it all happen. I looked to Carlisle, hoping some kind of answer would be suitable enough for me.

"Wendy is not one to run into any trouble whilst she's alone. I'll go out there myself and check the area, you two should stay here and relax." Carlisle explained to both Sam and myself. I nodded my head, not wanting to go back out there again and have the eerie feeling of being watched.

"I can show yo to two of our rooms, you must be exhausted." Esme said to me and I felt a smile on my lips. I was a bit tired from running around all the time, and I wanted a moment or two to just be still.

"I'll take Edward with me, and I'll be back as soon as I can." Carlisle said aloud, then looking to Esme and kissing her lightly. He then walked back down the hall in a brisk pace and Esme stood in front of the both of us. But before she said anything, I saw two figures coming from the same direction as Carlisle left. One of them was very large, muscular in fact with dark curly hair a dimples on his smiling face. He was in fact a giant, but the smile on his face made him less scary and more approachable.

The female, however, had a hard look on her face. Her hair was blond, long and flowing down her back to the middle of her back. Her eyes were golden, just like the boy and Esme, but they seemed darker. Maybe it was because of how hard she looked as she had her arm linked with the boy. She was stunning, like Esme, but she was even more beautiful.

"Who's this Esme?" the boy asked aloud, his voice was deep but had warmth in the voice. it must be something that's common in this family, along with sheer beauty.

"This is Emma, remember Carlisle told you about her. And this is her friend Sam." Esme introduced us and the boy smiled widely at me, his dimples so big and evident on his female, however, kept a straight face and it almost seemed borderline cruel.

"I'm Emmett, it's nice to meet you Emma." the boy said aloud, moving away from the female and holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook it, seeing how massive his hand was in my small hand.

"Hello." I replied, seeing him smile at me while he towered over me and then shook Sam's hand with the same smile on his face. He then moved back to the female and wrapped a arm around her shoulders, as if he was trying to soothe her.

"And this is Rosalie." He said after a moment or two of silence, he seemed to feel the same awkward silence between us and I smiled at her. But as I looked at her, she gave me a death glare of some sort.

"Pleasure." She replied, her bell tone of a voice was low and bitter. My smile was instantly gone, having me think that she caught me in some horrible act. Rosalie then shrugged off Emmett's arm around her and she walked back Sam and myself in a brisk pace, out the door.

"Don't mind Rosalie, it takes her awhile to warm up to people." Emmett replied aloud as I watched him look at Rosalie, who now broke into a run and disappeared into the forest. I looked back to him, seeing how he was looking in her direction. It then clicked in my head: they must be together as a couple.

"I'll show you two to the rooms you can stay in." Esme said to the both of us. I looked back to Sam, seeing him nod his head and we both followed Esme up the stairs to the second floor. There were three hallways: one to the left, one to the right and one down the middle. We went to the left and down the hall a bit, passing a door or two. Esme stopped in front of the door on the right and opened it for the three of us to walk into.

"Emma, this can be your room, if you'd like." She said aloud as I walked in slowly. The room was a pale blue, white trim around the walls. There was a large window opposite of me, with white curtains that are pulled to the side. On one of the room there was a large closet, a dresser next to it with small trinkets on the top. On the otherside was a rather large couch, also white, with a blanket thrown over one of the arms and a rug in the middle. Overall, it looked like a study than a bedroom.

So, this where I'll be staying. For now at least.


	6. Not Traditional

There was a knock on my door, having me look over there with curiosity from my position at the large window. I was looking out the the view I now had in my new, temporary room. Of course I wouldn't stay here for long, it would be rude just to move into a home of a family I just met. yet when I met some of the members, excluding Rosalie, I felt a sense of peace and as if I was already home. But how could I think like that? I just met them!

"Come in." I said aloud, staying in my spot and seeing the door open. It was Sam, walking in slowly and closing the door behind him. He faced me, his hands behind his back in a proper way as I faced him completely. We never had a moment alone, well if you don't count our one or two minutes alone hunting in the forest. But that was under different circumstances. Now we were alone in the Cullen home, and I was suddenly nervous to talk to him, let alone be in the same room as him.

"I wanted to talk to you for a moment, if that's alright." Sam said to me, and I nodded my head. He then walked over to me and stood by me next to the window. The cloud were rolling through the area, having the room be a little dim. I notice how he was tall, taller than me and I was almost 6 foot! He kept his serious look on his face, and I felt as if I was going to be a trial.

"First, I wanted to apologize for my behavior, back in the forest awhile ago." He said to me, and I thought back to when we were in the forest. He was rather petrified, seeming scared of what was going on. I shook my head, having a small smile on my face.

"There's no need to apologize, truly." I said to him in a warm tone. A smile was now on his face, and he laughed a bit, looking down for a moment or two as he shifted weight on his foot. He looked back up at me.

"I just realized we haven't properly met. My name is Sam Chang." He said in a light tone, having me laugh as he held out his hand for me to take. He was right, he never properly introduced each other since we encountered once another back in the forest. And yet we rang for a couple of hours together, fed together, and found the Cullens together. It was suddenly clear to me: we were a odd pair indeed. I shook his hand gently, feeling how soft it was in my own hand.

"My name is Emma Sheehan, it's a pleasure to meet you...formally." I added in the last part, having the both of us laugh a little bit and we drew back out own hands.

"I also wanted to thank you, for helping me." Sam said to me, and I remembered a few incidents where I did indeed help him.

"It's okay. You seemed a bit out of place a few times, I was more than glad to help you." I replied back to him.

"It surprised me, how you were so willing to help me when you hardly knew me." Sam said to me in a low tone, as if he was trying not to offend me from what he said. But I thought about it for a moment. I hardly knew it,he was right about that. However, something about him made me want to protect him. It might of been his simple nature, the fact that he wasn't so complicated or so complex.

"Wendy always taught me to help others, even when you don't know them. You seemed very...simple." I explained to him, pausing before used the work simple. He raised a eyebrow at me.

"Simple?" He asked in wonder.

"Yes. Some vampires that I have encountered in the past were very complex. You, on the other hand, are different." I replied back to him, a smile was still on his face. I could tell he enjoyed hearing me say that to him.

"Well, to be perfectly honest I was never one for violence, especially when it comes to humans, which is why I chose to hunt animals." he explained, "My maker, Charles, believed that we should live in harmony with humans and not hurt them. It would be unethical if we were to hunt them down and be monsters."

"Wendy and I fond out about this way of feeding from Dr. Cullen. I never wanted to hurt anyone either." I said to him with a shrug and he laugh a bit. I was glad I was getting to know him better now that we weren't running for our vampire lives. There as another moment of silence between us, and I could tell he was trying to think of something to say.

"If you don't mind me asking, when were you changed?" He asked suddenly from out of the blue. but it wasn't a serious or unusual question, well not to me.

"1923 in Atlantic City, New Jersey. I was attacked by a group of boys and left for dead when Wend found me, you?" I asked him in casual tone, as if it didn't affect me. It did, no doubt in that, but I didn't want to show it in front of him.

"1906 in San Francisco, California. I was badly hurt from the earthquake that hit the city. Charles, the vampire who created me, found me and got me out of there, changing me in the process." Sam explained to me, "Do you have a ability?"

"I do, actually. It's called Power Mimicry." I said to him.

"It sounds complicated." He said in a joking tone. I laughed a bit, thinking of how he was right.

"It's a little serious for my taste. Whenever I physically touch a vampire whom has a ability, I absorb their ability and copy it for a couple of hours. However, with vampires who have no abilities and humans, if I touch them I can absorb their energy and kill them if I hold onto them long enough." I explained to him, seeing his eyes so wide with amazement and I stayed quiet.

"That sounds very interesting, and also very dangerous." He said to me in a low tone, almost showing how much this, in a way, affects him. How should it? We just met.

"Yeah, it's hard to be close to someone without killing them." I replied back to him.

"Can you control it?" he asked me, his head tilting to the side slightly.

"Sometimes I can, if I'm very focused. Other times it goes on its own without my accord." I said back to him. But before I could say anything else, I saw a ray of sunshine going through the clouds and into the room, lighting the room and making the pale blue on the walls brighter with ease. But as I looked up at Sam, my breath was taken by what was going on, on his skin.

Diamonds, millions of them, on his skin glistening in the sun like a chandelier. They weren't intense, but they weren't dull, it was simply millions of small diamonds sparkling on his skin. I knew we had this affect in the sunlight, Wendy told me when I was first changed. I saw my own skin have diamonds on them, just seeing my arms gave it away. But I never saw it in a way that made me loose focus, because Sam was so beautiful it front of me it made me shiver.

How could I think like this? We are just starting to get to know each other, this was wrong to think of hi in this kind of manner. But I couldn't help it, the way the glistening skin looked on Sam made him more, handsome...or appealing is the better word. Either way, I was intrigued. I never saw anything so beautiful before, so pure and so real that it made me question if I was still alive.

Sam was still looking at me, but his eyes softened up a bit and his mouth was open slightly. It was a look as if he found a new discovery and he was enthralled by it. Was he looking at me? Why would he look at me and think of me in that manner? I never found myself to be beautiful, not with Wendy next to me who was stunning in comparison. But he was staring at me, and I was staring at him. Neither one of us moved from our spots, not one inch.

The the clouds rolled back in, and the diamonds disappeared off of him. I saw my skin going back to normal as well, but I saw he was still staring at me for a moment or two. I looked down at my arms and hands, seeing that I was back to normal myself.

"I'm sorry." I replied, thinking I was staring at him with my mouth open like a fish out of water. I heard a small laugh, something a child would do and I looked up at Sam. His almond shaped eyes seemed so warm as he smiled at me.

"I should be apologizing myself, to be honest." he said in a lighter tone, having the both of us laugh in our spots. The eerie mood I was feeling, the big tension I thought was happening, was now gone as we laughed in my new room of the Cullen house.

"If you don't mind me asking, I wish to get to know you a bit more." Sam said to me, having me smile as he said this, "If that's alright with you. I think it's proper and traditional for a man to be acquainted with a young woman such as yourself."

"That is very true, Sam. However, we are not traditional as vampires, don't you think?" I asked him in a warm tone, moving some of the red hair was in my eyes and he chuckled.

"No, I guess not. But all the same, I would love to get to know you." Sam said to me in a grin, having me feel a bit of butterflies in my stomach. Sam was very intriguing and non the less interesting. If he wanted to get to know me, I wanted to get to know him in return.


	7. Oh Dear

I walked down the stairs of the large household, seeing a bit uneasy as I was going to be with the Cullens for the night. It was a new setting, heck a new world that I was about to step into. If only Wendy was here to help me through this, if only she was here period. It was now nightfall, the house was dimmed slightly and the chill of the forest was going through the home. I was at the bottom of the stairs when I heard some conversations going on in the living room. I looked over, already hearing Carlisle's voice, talking to another young man whom seemed distressed.

"The two of them here without Wendy could lead to trouble." the other male said aloud in a low tone, but he also sounded angry. I stood still for a moment or two, thinking that the men officially hated me, yet we did not even meet. Who was he to say if this was a bad situation? I then took in a deep breath and walked down the hallway.

"Mind yourself, Edward." I heard Carlisle say aloud to the other man, a hiss under his breath as if he was warning tone. I then walked fully into the living room, which was decorated nicely to fit the house. Esme, though I only met her once, she was a amazing decorator. Carlisle was next to the large couch, his hands folded in front of him and smiled at me.

"Good evening Emma. I hope you enjoy your room." Carlisle said to me, warmth was in his voice. I felt better about this situation, but i saw someone behind him, sitting on the couch. He was behind Carlisle, so I couldn't see him properly.

"I do very much, thank you." I replied back to him in the same warm tone as he delivered. He then looked behind him for a second or two, and then back at me.

"This is my other son: Edward." Carlisle said aloud as the figure got up from behind Carlisle and the couch and moved into view. He was a bit taller than Carlisle, a bit lanky and had a serious look on his face. He had bronze hair, like me, and had a face that reminded me of the statues of greek gods. It sounded silly, but he showed the same physical characteristics. High cheek bones, a straight nose, full lips, and a strong jawline. He reminded me of...well...me We had the same hair color and slightly similar facial features. It was as if I was looking in the mirror at myself if I was a boy. It scared me, but I was scared more for the fact that he was giving me a deadly look, like Rosalie earlier that day.

"Pleasure to meet you Edward." I said aloud, seeing his cold stare at me and I felt as though he was staring into my soul. I didn't know what to do, thinking that I may of did something wrong or gave a bad impression. Did he hate me?

"I don't hate you." He said to me, his tone was deep and brooding. My eyes went wide, and I felt as though I was on trial. How did he know that? I said nothing aloud to him. A small smile was on his lips, as if he was playing a game with me, which he was.

"I can read minds, it's my ability." He said to me aloud, having me feel a bit of shock going through my system. So, that's why he was giving me a look of death: he was reading my mind.

"Not on purpose, I couldn't help but hear what you were thinking. I'm sorry if I did scare you." Edward said to me, having me be shocked once more. But then I remembered what Carlisle told me earlier, that the both of them were going to be trying to find Wendy out in the forest.

"Did you find Wendy, Dr. Cullen?" I asked, a bit or urgency was in my voice. Carlisle, looking over at Edward at first then back at me, had a weary look in his eyes. I then knew it was trouble.

"We couldn't find her. However, we traced a scent that belonged to another vampire, and I believe that it belonged to one of the vampires who was after you and Sam. it was traced all the way back to Canada, then went cold." Carlisle explained to me, having me think of the worst of her. She could be dead, tortured, or who know what else.

"You shouldn't think like that." Edward said to me, having me almost give him the death glare. I just met the boy and I already wanted to rip his throat out, since he was prying into my mind.

"Edward." Carlisle warned him, seeing Edward cast his eyes down and I looked back to Carlisle, Edward already annoying me.

"For as long as I have known Wendy, she had never given up on a fight. I know she can handle herself." Carlisle reassured me, I nodded my head with his remark. I knew Wendy could fend for herself, I've seen her do it. But it was just the fact that she was not here with me. I felt alone, for the first time in my vampire life I felt alone.

I heard footsteps behind me and I looked, seeing Esme, Emmett and Rosalie coming into the living room as well. Esme had a reassuring smile on her face, wanting me to know without even saying the words, that she was here for me. Emmett smiled as well, having the same look as Esme as if he knew what was going on. He probably did, he just didn't want to say anything. Rosalie, however, kept her cold stare.

"I know how hard it is for you right now, but you could stay here until we find Wendy. The last thing I would want is for you to go out there on your own and be vulnerable to the vampires who were after you." Carlisle explained to me, and I could tell he meant it. He wanted me to stay, with his family, to live under his roof. I thought of it as a joke for a mere second, but I knew Carlisle was the type of person to not joke about this kind of matter.

"Thank you sir, that would be nice." I replied back to him with a smile on my face. I heard something behind me, yet again. I looked over my shoulder into the hallway and saw Sam standing there, away from the rest of us that was occupying the living room. He seemed out of place there in the hallway, and I had the small urge to have him close by to me. He was there when it happened, seeing the two vampires and knowing what they looked like. Out of everyone in the room, he was the only one I could count on to back me up.

"Sam." Carlisle said aloud, having a smile evident on his face. I kept my eyes on Sam, hopefully I was showing him with my eyes that I was glad he was there. Somehow I felt a connection with him, since we did get to know each other that day a bit.

"You can stay here too if you'd like." Esme said aloud, with some hope in her voice and some confidence as well. I felt a rush of excitement going through my veins, hoping he would stay with me. It wasn't that I wasn't comfortable with the Cullens, it was only that I didn't want to go through this without him. Strangely enough, I felt at peace when I was with him.

"I don't want to be a burden to you." Sam said to the group, having my smile falter a bit from hearing that. He thought of himself as a burden? In my opinion he was far from being one, he was becoming a friend of mine, "The last thing I want to be, for you and your family, is a burden and a person in the way."

"You won't be, at least I don't think you will be." Emmett said aloud from Rosalie's side, a hint of concern was in his voice. At least he was voicing what I was feeling, and thank goodness for that. But he still had some uneasiness in his stance, as if he wasn't convinced from Emmett's remark. He had to stay, he had to. For my sake.

I walked over to him, leaving the Cullen family and stood right by him, a bit closer than usual. But I just had to let him know that I wanted him to stay. Gently, I placed my fingers on his arm, suddenly feeling my powers working in a instant. He noticed to and looked down at my arm for a few seconds, then looking at me.

"Please stay, Sam." I said to him in a low tone, thinking he could only hear me but I knew the rest of the family could hear. But as soon as he was about to say something when I saw something on his arm, near my fingers, that made me look in horror. He looked down as well, his eyes going wide as if he had no clue what was going on.

His arm was covered in what looked like visible veins, but they were black and they looked deadly, and poisonous at the same time. I never saw this before, and it was scaring me that I was doing this. It seemed so, deadly and so unethical, that I could do this from a simple touch. They were spreading on his arm, curving around his muscle and almost touching his elbow when I saw something going off in his eyes. They were wide, but they were glazing over as if he was slowly...oh no.

"Sam." I heard behind me from Carlisle, and he sounded concerned. I immediately pulled away my fingers away from him, loosing all contact with Sam as he took in a human breath and back away from me in a staggered motion. He moved as if he was shot by a gun, and I felt shame as Carlisle went over to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked him, as Sam nodded his head and rubbed his arm in a soothing motion. Carlisle then looked over at me, a questioning look was in his eye.

"Well, now we know how your Power Mimicry works." He said in a matter-of-fact tone and I stayed quiet, feeling shame going through me. I almost killed Sam, the very thing I did not want to do with anyone. It was killing me on the inside, and I felt like a disease then.

"I'm sorry." I said in a broken tone, wondering if I could ever cry. Because if I could, I would be in tears now. I immediately walked over to Sam, who stayed still and didn't move away from me in a flash.

"I didn't mean to, honest! It just happens whenever I touch someone on their skin!" I said to him in panicked tone, hoping and pleading mentally that he would forgive me for hurting him. But he only nodded his head and didn't show any hate towards me.

"It's okay, Emma. I'm fine." He replied to me in a light but shaky tone. I still wasn't convinced, but I didn't show it. I didn't want to touch him anymore, for the fear of killing him was floating in my brain. His eyes went to me, but I didn't look at him. The last thing I wanted to do was to look at Sam after hurting him. He must hate me now, if not he will in the future. This power was a huge curse, something I was given without my own occurred and now I wish I could take back in a second.

"I'll stay." I heard from him, having me look up at him with shock and amazement in my eyes. Did he truly say that? Was I imagining things? But from how he seemed so calm and so sure about himself, he was telling the truth. But I didn't move, nor did I smile or make any facial movements.

"Excellent." Carlisle said in a genuine tone, breaking the tension slightly as I tried to not look at Sam. If touching him almost killed him, what else can I do?

I sat out on the porch in the back of the house, which was more of a outside room. There was a small porch, a screen wrapping around the porch and a couple of rocking chairs. It was peaceful and a small breeze was coming through. Esme had outdoor lights, dangling around the porch edges, making the area nice and light, each one looking like light bulbs.

From the recent events that happened, I needed some time to myself to think and get things moving around in my head. Sam was almost killed because of me, Wendy is somewhere out there in the forest fighting off two vampires, or perhaps she could be dead. That very thought made me want to scream, thinking if she could be dead. Wendy can't be dead, she can't be.

"Emma." I heard behind me. I looked up and over my shoulder, seeing Edward behind me near the back door. He was wearing a dark green button down shirt, black slacks and the suspenders hanging down off his pants, along with black shoes and his bronze hair slicked back slightly. He stood at the back door, his hand was in his pocket while the other hand was hanging at his side. At first I stayed still, not knowing what to do since we just met. But then I found my voice again.

"May I join you?" He asked me aloud. I nodded my head, and he walked over to the chair right next to mine, sitting in it properly. It was silent for a moment or two, since I didn't know what to say to him.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." He said to me, his deep voice was calm and collected. I was confused, only for a moment or two.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just...shaken." I replied back to him, seeing him nod his head.

"After seeing you use your ability, I couldn't help but notice the shock that was on your face. If you don't mind me asking, since we just met and all, but did you know you could do that?" Edward asked me, having me think about it for a moment or two. I've only had to use my powers once or twice, but nothing was as bad as this. The incident with Sam, it was worst I have ever seen and have done.

"I know I can have a affect on someone who physically touches me...I just didn't know how bad I could affect them and how fast." I replied back to him, seeing him look over at me with no emotion on his face. This confused me, maybe he wasn't a emotional vampire, non the less I wondered why he talked to me.

"How old are you?" He asked me suddenly, having me look over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Physically or..."I asked him in wonder, seeing a small smile on his lips for the first time.

"I think you know what I mean." Edward replied back to me, having me pause. It's never occurred to me really how long I have been a vampire, and how my age is affected by it. But I didn't hesitant one moment, knowing the accurate age since I think about it constantly.

"I'm about to be 40, technically." I replied back to him.

"Well, you look good for a 40 year old woman." He said to me with his small smile on his face. I smiled right back, now knowing he had a sense of humor. We then heard a knock behind us and I looked, feeling a shiver down my spine as I saw Sam by the back door. He looked sheepish and unsure that he was in the right place. Edward got up from his spot and stood up straight, facing him and giving him one nod.

"I'll leave you two to talk." He replied, walking over to the door and back into the house. Sam walked over to me and sat down next to me in the same chair Edward was in. But Sam was hunched over a bit, facing me a bit instead of how Edward was sitting. Sam looked like he had something on his mind, and he kept his eyes on me.

"Sam, what happened back there..." I started, but his shook his head and I immediately stopped talking. His almonds eyes looked right at me and I could tell he didn't mind what happened.

"It's completely fine, Emma. I only came out here to see if you're okay." He said to me, sounding very serious about it. If I was okay? How could he ask me that since I was the one that almost killed him within seconds?

"I'm fine, only mad at myself for almost killing you." I said to him in a honest tone, and I did want to be honest to him and not lie. He looked shocked, however from what I told him. Did I say something wrong?

"You didn't kill me." He said in a low tone, and I nodded my head, running my fingers through my long bronze hair.

"I almost did." I murmured aloud, thinking of how I was so close to doing it by the simple touches of my fingers.

"Your ability is strong, I give you that. But that does not make you deadly, nor does that make you dangerous." Sam said to me, though I was still thinking of myself in a negative way, "I've been abilities from vampires that make yours look tame." I looked up and over at him, very shocked and confused.

"You have?" I asked him in wonder and he nodded his head.

"Believe me, you did nothing to harm me." He said to me in his serious tone, "And I hope I didn't scare you." Sam said to me, having me smile slightly at him. At least we were both on the same pace, at least I think we were. It was still something for me to think about, how I was kind of dangerous in my mind with other people, and how I was now in a home filled with other vampires. I needed hope.

But I felt Sam gently take my hand in his, and I looked over at him. Why was I always still and at peace whenever I looked at him. Was it his almond eyes that poured into mine? Or how soft his hands were against my own? Something about him and his simple nature, or the determined nature he harbored, that made me want to get to know him much more.

I want to get to know him more, so much more.


	8. Unique, That's the Word

It started to rain early that night, I could hear it from my room where I was sitting on the couch. The window was open slightly, since I loved the sound of the rain. It was a soothing sound, and so was the sound of the water in the ocean crashing on the shore. I enjoyed certain sounds ever since I changed, only because my hearing was intensified.

I got up from the couch and walked over to the window, leaning against it slightly and looking out into the darkness of the forest. The mere sound of the rain pattering against the roof and windows was so soft, it make me think of back when I was with Wendy in the first few years of my life, in a small house deep in the Canadian Rockies. I missed that time, when I was with Wendy and she was safe, when we both were safe.

The Cullens were already keeping us safe, not that I was concerned about it. However, for how long can they keep us safe from the two vampires. Were they after us, I knew they for certain. Did they know where we are? That thought killed me, thinking that I was being watched. Should I just give up, have them come and find me, in hopes that they would release Wendy, if they were holding her hostage. They might be, to draw myself or Sam out.

There was a knock on the door, and I turned to see that it was Sam, poking his head in and smiling at me. His room was across the hall, almost directly to be precise. After our conversation on the porch, we both went to our own rooms and stayed there for awhile, thinking to ourselves. At least, I thought that's what happened.

"I'm sorry, I was bored in my room was all." He replied, coming in and closing the door behind him. I just smiled at him, nodding my head as he walked over to me.

"I was bored too, just thinking." I replied back to him with a smile, seeing him in front of me right by the window.

"Thinking of Wendy." He added for me, and I nodded my head.

"It sounds childish, but I've never been away from her before." I said to him in a honest tone, and his nodded his head showing he understood what I was talking about. Wendy alway knew what to do if we were stuck in a situation, but now that I was without her, I felt lost. Now the top was sour on my tongue.

"I saw you looking over at the piano once or twice, the one in the living room." I heard Sam say aloud and I looked over at him, seeing a small smile on his lips. So, he's been watching me when I wasn't looking.

"Do you play?" He asked me, his hands now behind his back. I shook my head.

"Wendy does, but I play Cello. I learned after my first couple of years as a hobby. I was a positively bored newborn." I joked with him hearing a chuckle coming from his lips.

"Do you still play?" He asked me.

"On occasion. Sadly I don't own one, I had to borrow whenever I wanted to play." I answered back to him.

"Perhaps soon I will be able to hear you play." Sam replied back to me, having me be still for a moment or two to drink in what he just said. He wants to me hear play, me! Now I was feeling more like a little school girl than a young adult, how silly of me.

"Do you play an instrument?" I asked him in curiosity. He shook his head.

"No, though I wish I could. My maker, when he was alive, wanted me to learn a practical trade in order to be successful in this life." He explained to me.

"Which is?" I asked him, hearing a small chuckle coming from his lips.

"I learned how to sail." I was surprised at his answer. Sailing? It was a unusual trade for a vampire to have under his belt. I have heard of learning many languages, and even knowing money, but sailing? But who was I to judge Sam and what he knew what to do. I could picture Sam out on a small sail boat, out in the Atlantic Sea and away from the fears and concerns of the world.

"I think that's great." I replied back , sounding genuinely interested, "You must be very good."

"My maker did teach me plenty of things that I do remember." Sam countered back at me an I felt my fingers playing around with the hem of my dress, all by themselves without my own accord.

"Perhaps you can take me out sailing sometime in the future." I said to him in a suggestive tone, almost in the same way he did when he asked me hear me play. He nodded his head.

"Of course." He replied, his voice was deep and smooth, almost like silk was being rang against my granite skin. It was chilling, but in a good sense. I then hear the door being opened and we both looked over to see Esme poking her head in. She was wearing a lovely pale yellow dress, her hair was arrange perfectly to frame her face and she wore white heels. it was as if she was going to the theater or out to dinner.

"Emma, Sam, I was hoping to talk you two for a moment." She said aloud as she walked into the room and closed the door. After facing us then, she had a smile on her lips and her hands folded in front of her, that look gave me the impression that she was hiding something and was going to reveal it.

"Tonight, our family is going to go into town and interact with the humans. We think it's better to be amongst the humans rather than to be completely isolated and away fro them, the last thing we would want is to draw attention in a negative way." Esme explained to the both of us. It was true, the last thing they would want is attention, but in a bad manner. The humans would find out and then we would be in a big predicament

"We would like the two of you to accompany us into town, if you'd like." She said in her light tone and a smile was still on her lips.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked her aloud, seeing her eyes on me and her nod her head.

"Carlisle and I want to include you both, since you are going to be staying with us for awhile. And we don't want the two of you to stay here without us to help you, if you were to be encountering the two vampires." She did have a point, the two vampires are looking for us and this would be a perfect opportunity. I nodded my head, thinking it as better to be with Carlisle and his family as company. The only problem was if they wanted me to come.

"Does Edward mind? And Rosalie, I don't want to intrude and all..." I started, thinking of the two of them and how they hated me. At least I thought they hated me. Esme shook her head, her carmel hair was shaking with her head in the process.

"They won't mind at all. Plus this will be a goo opportunity for us to get to know the both of you." She replied back to me, and who was I to say no to her.

* * *

The streets of the town, lit up with lights from the street lamps and windows. Humans flooded the streets, talking and walking with each other like they had no care or worry in the world. Some of them were laughing, hanging on each others arms and joking. I stayed close to Sam, who was just as curious and quiet as I was as we walked with the Cullen family. Carlisle and Esme, holding hands in a loving way, were in the front of us and smiling at the humans passing us by. Then there was Edward, walking with his hands stuffed in his pockets and having a bored look on his face as I saw women swooning over him as they passed us. Rosalie and Emmett were in front of us, Emmett's arm was around Rosalie's waist as she did the same with him. They seemed more public about their status compared to Carlisle and Esme. Sam and I were in the rear, just staying close and quiet as I saw people staring at the both of us with curiosity. Was he feeling the same anxiety as I was?

"Hello Dr. Cullen, Miss Cullen! It's a pleasure to see you out tonight at our street party." I looked to the front of our group and I saw a human woman talking to Carlisle and Esme. She had a bright smile on her face, her black hair was pinned back and up in a bun, a few of her friends it seemed were right behind her and looking at us.

"Hello Rachel." Carlisle said aloud to her with his warm smile.

"I'm glad to see all of your family out here tonight. Are these your relatives?" She asked aloud, poking her head around and she was looking at both Sam and myself. I felt a hand on my arm, which was clothed now since I was wearing a light jacket, and I knew it was Sam. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward moved out of the way slightly, looking at us to see our reactions as Carlisle smiled at Rachel.

"This is my niece Emma. She's here from New England and is going to stay with us for awhile." Carlisle explained to Rachel as she walked over to me, holding out her hand for me to shake. I shook it, not wanting to be impolite to her. Her hand was hot against my granite cold skin, very hot indeed. She smiled as she shook my hand and pulled away.

"Very nice to meet you Emma." She said in a sweet tone, showing her teeth with her thin lips. I smiled back at her.

"The same to you, Rachel." I replied back to her in a sweet tone. She then looked over to Sam. I immediately assumed he was going to panic, to not know what to do or how to handle having a human in front of him. However, he clearly proved me wrong as Rachel held her hand out for him to shake. He shook her hand with one hand and the other rest on top of hers, a welcoming smile was evident on his face. This made my own smile widen a bit.

"I'm Sam, a friend of Emma's from school." Sam explained to Rachel, who shook his hand and pulled away, her smiling never leaving her face. She seemed like a very happy person. Rachel then walked back over to Carlisle and Esme as I looked up at Sam, seeing him look down at me and have the same smile on his own face.

"Nicely done." I whispered to him, hearing him chuckle in return and shrug.

"It's not my firs time interacting with humans." He said in a joking tone to me. I then knew Sam and I will forever have a unique friendship.

Unique, that's the word.


	9. Come With Me

It has been two months since I was with the Cullens, the days going into weeks with ease. They seemed like a typical family to me, something I never saw before with other vampires and clans. Each of them had a role, in a weird and unusual way. Sam and I felt more like outsiders at first, only for the first few days at least. Esme started to teach me how to cook, something she loved doing in her spare time since vampires don't eat human food. It was the equivialnt to dirt, something I wouldn't be able to hold down if I tried. So whatever we made, Esme would give it to one of the homeless shelters and hospitals near by for the sick or whomever needed it. it just showed how big her heart was.

Edward started warming up to me slowly but surely. We started to play chess together, though I could tell he was reading my mind and winning. After awhile playing chess with him was like walking into a trap: I knew I was going to loose.

Emmett was very much like a brother to me, picking on me and how I would do certain things. I never thought of myself as a uptight person, but when Emmett told me that plain to my face, I knew he was right. He was very relaxed, compared to his Rosalie, who was his wife and who was a uptight. How unusual for a young man to say that to a young woman, but since was my situation usual? Carlisle was very welcoming to me, getting things for me if I needed them and other sorts. They had a large extent of money because of his investments in the stock market.

There was never routine at their home, things happened everyday that were different adventures and activities. The only thing that was routine was of Carlisle going to work at the hospital, and Esme going to the shelter every Wednesday and Saturday for volunteering. Edward was young enough to be in school, so he attended to show that he was normal.

I've spent more time with Sam, the both of us going out on hunting trips together. Edward showed us his usual places for hunting, where most of the larger games were and when the best time to hunt was. I was just glad that Edward was being nice to be. I enjoyed Sam's company, hearing his story about his maker Charles and how they explored the world. He went throughout most of Europe, and all of America as well and some of Asia. He got to see so many cultures, having me feel a bit of envy from hearing this. But he was more interested in my life as a vampire, where I traveled and what I learned and picked up. It was hard to talk about myself, but Sam didn't seem to mind at all. His facial expression showed that he was interested in what I had to say, making me feel better about it.

One of the days I remember very cleary was when I was reading with Emmett in the living room and Sam came running in, a huge smile was evident on his face. He stopped in front of me and looked a bit out of breath, as if he was running from a far distance. I looked up from the book I was reading, seeing his face looking down at me from the top of the hardcover book.

"Come with me." he said to me, excitement was in his tone. That smile never left his face, and he looked like his heart could burst in joy. I couldn't help but smile from seeing him smile, it gave me some warmth. His joy was slowly becoming my joy, only from seeing him light up from the simple things in life.

"What?" I asked in a bit of a laugh as I placed the book on the coffee table in front of me.

"I want to show you something." He said to me as I gently took my hand and pulled me up from the couch. I got up with ease was very close to him, feeling some of his skin against mine from not only the hands that were connected by the arms were touching as well. But I tried to block those thoughts from him as I then thought about what he wanted to show me.

"What is it?" I asked, a playful tone was in my voice as I tried not to laugh at his child-like personality. He stayed silent for a moment or two, but then he started to go to the front door, pulling me in the process.

"Emmett?" I asked, hoping he would help out in this situation. But I heard a low chuckle from behind me as I looked back to see Emmett looking over his own book and a smile was on his face.

"I'll tell Esme and Carlisle where you both are going, just be back by nightfall. Have fun!" he said aloud in a light tone, and I looked back to see the both of us were back outside in front of the house. He still had a huge smile on his face as his hand never left mine.

"Follow me." He said to me, rush was in his voice as he released my hand. That instant I felt loss, as if I felt coldness running through me. All that from holding his hand, a simple physical touch. How odd for me to feel that from him, but it all went out of the window as he bolted into a run and I ran after him, staying close by as I wondered by where we were going.

He was taking us west for the few minutes, then he was having us turn south towards the sea. Why were we going to the sea in the next town? it was confusing me as he then stopped near the docks of the town, near the edge of the forest and I stopped right behind him, seeing him look around to make sure no one was there. I saw no one, nor did I smell any blood from any humans. It was obvious we were the only souls there, since it was alte afternoon and the docks were far away from the town anywho. Sam then gently took my hand again, the warmth was coming back into my body again as he lead me over to one of the main docks.

"Sam, what are we doing here?" I asked in a hushed tone, seeing him smile in front of me as we kept walking. I knew he had something up his sleeve, but I wanted to know. He then stopped at the very end of the dock, having me look over his shoulder and see the huge smile on his face as he was looking at a small sailboat.

It was beautiful, the perfect size for two people to go sailing in. There was a brown trim around the white boat, and the sails were perfect as well. I had no clue what the instruments were on a boat, but they all looked so prestine and so precise. No words came out of my house, only pure shock was on my face. How could he do something like this? Did Carlisle help?

"I remember you saying at a time how you wanted me to show you how to sail." he said to me, and I could see him looking at me and waiting for my approval as I was still staring at the beautiful boat. I then looked over at him, seeing him wait for my answer of any kind.

"Sam...it's beautiful." I said in a gasp, seeing his smile grow at least two sizes on his face.

"How did you get this?" I asked in shock as he started pulling me towards the boat slowly. He stepped aborad first, then holding out his hand for me to take and help in. I knew he knew I could do it all about myself, but it was the gentleman side of him to still want to help me.

"I talked to Carlisle a couple of days ago while you were out with Esme. He got me this boat for the evening, thanks to knowing the man who owns it." Sam explained to me as he helped me onto the boat and he started to get things under way. I just stood there, not knowing where to go or where to sit.

"Here, sit righr here. It's the best view." He said to me as he placed his hands on my shoulders and moved me to sit down at the right side of the wheel, near the edge. I sat down with a giggle coming from past my lips, feeling the cool breeze move my hair around slightly. He took off the boat from the dock and we were setting sail. Now I was never one to know how it works, like I said before, but he knew what he was doing clearly.

* * *

It was a cloudy day, but non the less I thought it was a beautiful day. There was a bit of a breeze, the dark waves of the ocean was rolling through onto the docks and shore. The temperature was very cool, but it didn't bother either one of us as he started to get us into the ocean, yet we can still see the shoreline. I have never been on a boat so small like the one I was on with Sam, but it felt more like I was gliding over the water as if we were flying.

Throughout the time we were on the ocean, I kept placing my hands on the top of the water, feeling how cold it was against the palms of my hands. Looking down into the water I could see some of the sea life below us, deep in the waves. Fish, sand, and a little community that no one had ever even seen with their own eyes. It made this experience once in a lifetime.

For one moment I looked up from the sea below me, and looked over to see Sam at the wheel, leaning back as if he had done this all of his life. He must of, in his human life. It made me wonder how he came to be a vampire, other than the earthquake that almost killed him. Why was he there when it happened, was it coicidence or pure fate. But the way he was at the wheel, how he was leaning back slightly and his hands resting on the top of the wood. It was simple: he had no fear or care in the world at that one moment. He seemed as though he ws in prison, but was now set free for the first time in ages. Nothing holding him down, nothing harming him, nothing at all.

* * *

It was getting darker and darker by the moment as Sam pulled us back into the docks and tied us in. I stayed at my spot, looking up at the stars that were coming out of the sky, so many small dots of white dancing in the dark blue sky in different ways and shapes. I've been in a different places around the world, and the stars in those different places seemed different as well. But I have never seem them as instense and as stunning as I did sitting in the boar. Sure it was odd, seeing me look up in the sky with the head tilted to the left slightly, but I was fine looking at the stars.

"You ready?" He asked me aloud, holding out his hand for me to take. I took it with ease, walking with him out of the boat and down the dock back towards the forest. As we walked, Sam never once let go of my hand, nor did I let go of his. We both were content with each other's pressence, not speaking for a moment or two as we simply walked through the forest.

"Did you like it?" he asked me while we walked, looking down at me with curiousness in his eyes. I wondered why he would ask me from me, since being out there him on the boat took away every since worry or care I was harboring.

"Very much, thank you for taking me out there." I said to him in a warm tone, hoping he knew I truly meant it.

"That takes care of one of our promises." I looked up at him as he said that. There was more than one promise? He chuckled, seeing the confusion on my face and kept his eyes on me.

"I mean the Cello." I smiled then, thinking of how nice ot would be to play the cello once again, to play for the fun of it.

To play for him


	10. You're Not Cursed

"Emma, could you come in here please?" I looked up and over from where I was on the couch, reading with Edward whow as sitting across from me. Another month came and went, and still no sign of Wendy or the two vampires. it was starting to get me more concerned day by day, wondering where she is and if she was alright. The two vampires, however, are making me confused on what they wanted with us. Did they hunt for pure sport, or something else.

I was getting closer to the family, going on hunting sessions with them and learning more about them and how they do certain things. Emmett loved to hunt bears, his favorite animal to dirnk from. I could tell he loved to fight the huge animal, it was in his nature. Several times I went with him up to Canada to hunt bears, leaving me satisfied with my thirst for days.

Carlisle introduced me to reading vast books from around the world, something he loved collecting them. He had various subjects: from simple mechanics all the way to how to paint. Every book I read gave me more insight to human life, how they functioned and what they wanted to do with their short lives.

Sam and I grew closer, hunting together constantly and talking about things we've always wanted to do in our new vampire lives. I taught him how to play chess, and he taught me how to sail. The more things we taught each other, the more I was comfortable with him. It was getting to the point where I wanted to be with him constantly, probably from the soothing tone of his voice or the humor he had.

I got up from my spot on the couch and followed Esme's voice upstairs towards me own room. I then was scared, why was she in my room. It wasn't as though I had anything to hide from her or the rest of the family. But as I opened the door I saw her standing near the couch I had in my room, something was clearly hiding behind her and I could tell she was going to make it a surprise.

"I was told by Sam you used to play cello." Esme said to me, and I nodded my head, now wondering what was clearly going on.

"I found this in a small music shop in Seattle two days ago and I thought it would be nice to hear some live music in the house." Esme explained with warmth in her tone, something I was becoming accustomed to and getting used to. I loved the sound of her voice, it soothed me and made me think of Wendy: Nuturing. She then moved to her left, and I saw what was right behind her.

There was a cello case, standing perfectly tall and I felt like I could burst in happiness. I haven't seen a Cello in what seems like years, and from all that was happening it was a beautiful sight to be. I was, at first, speechless and I had no idea what to say or do. But then I felt my feet walking towards the case without me realizing what I was doing. I ended up in front of the case, reaching out and softly grazing my fingers along the hard case.

"I can't take this." I said aloud, thinking this was too much for me to take. I was only a guest at her home, nothing more. To get a gift from her and the family didn't seem right at all, who was I to take a gift from a family whom I'm only a guest to?

"I want you to, it'll do you some good to do something other than read." She said in a joking tone as I found my fingers on one of the buckles, begging me to open it and see what was inside.

"Are you sure? This seems too much." I asked her, still thinking this was a joke, or some kind of dream. She laughed a simple laugh as I unbuckled one of the buckles, the sound was heavenly in my ears. I looked back up at her from the case, seeing a simple smile and knowing she really did want me to have it. I smiled right back at her, unbuckling the last two buckles and carefully opening it.

The color of the cello was a nice dark color, having a shine to it as if it was brand new. However I could see the use of the cello, who much it was played from the previous owner from the warn out texture under my fingertips. I took it out carefully and then the bow as well, seeing how long it was in my hand. I then walked over to a chair, still holding the instrument in my other hand and sat down carefully. Being able to hold a cello in my hands again made me so happy on the inside.

"Could you play me something?" Esme asked with curiosity as she then sat down on the couch opposite from me. I had to think of what I could play for her? I knew plenty of pieces by memory, but this one had to be special for her since she got me this wonderful gift. But a perfect song came into my head as I positioned myself to play. As I placed the bow over the strings, I tried to picture myself in another place, somewhere that's simple and made me warm on the inside. The memory of being on the boat with Sam, being on the water and being away from the chaos of the world.

It was Suite for Solo Cello No. 1 in G Major from Bach, one of my favorite pieces ever to play. Whenever I would play the cello I felt more like a human being, being able to do something beautifully and not think of it as a curse. I always thought of cursing everything I touched, only because I was a vampire and nothing beautiful came out of me. It was a stupid and shameful thing to think about, but it harbored me.

When I finished the song, I heard the last two notes ring out in the room and I opened my eyes again. Esme was still on the couch, a large smile was on her face showing she was enjoying the song I was playing. But someone else was in the room from the corner of my eye. I looked over to see it was Sam, who was at the door and was leaning against it. His face was soft, from the yellow in his eyes to the small smile on his lips. There was a silent connection between the two of us, and I could tell he was silently telling me that it sounded beautiful.

"That sounded beautiful." Esme said to me, her smile never leaving her face as I smiled back at her.

"Thank you." I replied to her, feeling a bit of pride coming through me, also a bit of guilt at as well. I shouldn't be able to do something like this as a vampire, it seemed unorthodox and not right at all.

"I need to talk to Carlisle." Esme said aloud as she saw me looking at Sam for a mere moment or two. It was like a silent communication between the two of us, Esme mentally saying she would leave the two of us alone. Bless her for seeing facial signals and signs. She got up graciously and walked out of the room, going past Sam who moved for her but his eyes were still on me.

Now it was only the two of us, and something in the air got heavy. I only sat there, holding the bow in one hand and the neck of the cello in the other hand as Sam walked into the room slowly. It was almost as if he was hunting down his prey, the way he was walking and all. But his eyes were still soft, it gave me chills as I wanted to get up from my chair and do something, anything.

"That sounded heavenly." I heard him say in a soft tone, having me smile from his remark. Heavenly, that's a word I've never heard before when it came to me playing the cello. It didn't seem like the appropriate word to use, I didn't deserve that word.

"Emma?" Sam asked me aloud, concern was in his voice and his eyes. He saw my uneasiness as I got up slowly and held the instrument in my hand.

"It shouldn't sound like this." I muttered, looking down at the instrument as if I committed murder with it. Sam walked over to me, he was still concerned as I looked back at him.

"Well, what should it sound like?" he asked me in curiosity. I sighed, shaking my head.

"We shouldn't be able to create something like this. We're damned beings, and something as beautiful as music shouldn't come from us." I said in a broken tone now. It made sense in my mind, being a damn being and being cursed for the rest of my life. I didn't deserve to make music, or anything positive.

I felt two hands on my arms, and I looked up to see Sam right in front of me, looking down at me with a stern look in his eyes and his hands on my arm gently, thinking as though he might break me like a porcelin doll, or even a human being. Everytime I looked at him, I left lost and away from the cursed life I was living.

"Just because we are vampires, does not mean we have a cursed life." He said to me in a soothing tone, his voice like silk going through me smoothly and slowly. I stayed silent for a moment or two, thinking of how he could say something like that. His simple mind made me envy him, wanting to think like him and not worry.

"How can I have a cursed life when I am in the company or a wonderful young woman like you?" He asked me with a lighter tone, having me laugh and him laugh in return. He knew how to break the uncomfortable silence.

"You're just saying that." I said to him, but he shook his head. He was serious now, I could see it in her stern face and his grip on my arms tightened slightly.

"I'm not. Emma, ever since I met you, I finally enjoyed the life I was given. Ever since I was changed, I've been confused on what I was supposed to do for eternity, if I was ever going to be happy, be satisfied, and be at peace." Sam explained to me, and I could tell he was being honest with me. I knew he would never lead me wrong, nor would be lie to me. Our friendship was at the point of being honest with each other, and I loved that about the two of us.

"You may not realize it, Emma, but you have the profound ability to bring out the best in people and to have others think of themselves." Sam said to me, having me loose my breath for a moment or two. I looked down, trying to compose myself from what he said to me. But I felt a finger under my chin, having me look up at him, back into his almond shaped yellow eyes. Back into warmth, and home.

"You don't have a cursed life, Emma." he reminded me, then wrapping his arms around me. Somehow the instrument ended up on the floor, in one piece thankfully, and my arms ended up around him tightly and one of his hands resting on the back of my head. The other was holding me close against my shoulder blades, and we didn't speak for mere moments.

I felt relief going through me, being able to hear from someone that my life was no curse. Throughout my vampires years, I was under the impression that nothing good will come from this life, but Sam changed that from his simple soul, oh his simple soul I wish I had. Our moment together, Sam's hand on my head and his arm around me as I clung onto him to not show any emotion, it brought me peace for once in my life.


	11. The Protector

It has been five months since Sam and I first encountered the Cullen family. Every once in awhile the family would go on a large hunting trip, and this time we were invited to come along with them. I was scared, not knowing how to act with the family or how to hunt. But I watched them with intense eyes, seeing how they found their prey and went in for the kill. Sam and I joined in after, having our own fair share of game and having our own meal.

It wasn't until it was getting to be nightfall when Carlisle had us stop form going farther into a part of Washington. We were close to a town called La Push, and when we were getting there they family seemed hesitant. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"We need to leave." Carlisle said aloud, having me look at him with question.

"Carlisle?" I asked him aloud, but I got nothing from him as he scoped the area. The tress were still, the air was rather cold and I couldn't smell anything at first. But then I did smell it, canine. It was a bad stench, making my nostrils burn and it made me want to gag. As soon as I realized the scent, I then knew we were in trouble.

"Run." Carlisle growled, and we all bolted in the opposite direction. I ran as fast as I could in order to try and get away from he scent, but it was still there. The scent was following me, no matter how hard I tried. I kept running faster and faster, suddenly not being able to find any of the Cullens or Sam close to me. I was alone now, trying to get rid of the scent that was following me. Then I heard the small sound of feet, running after me and it sounded like a animal. What was that following me, making me feel on edge. I turned my head to see what it was, and my breath was lost. There was a wolf chasing me, his teeth snarling and his speed picking up.

A wolf was chasing me, a shapeshifting wolf.

I ran faster than ever, dodging everything in front of me or around me. I've heard stories from Wendy, how they they hated our kind and we hated them right back. We've had wars in the past, and there was no sign of compromise. They wanted to get rid of us for good, and somehow we wanted the same.

I heard him snarling at me, and I swore I saw him coming so close to me at one moment his warmth disgusting breath was on my arms as I ran. Where was I going to go? I was going to run out of ideas on where to go to, non the less I had no idea where the others were.

Suddenly I saw something moving above me up in a tree about fifty feet away. Someone was in the tree, and I knew only one vampire could do that: Sam. He was watched me with intense eyes as I suddenly aimed for the tree. I picked up more speed, leaving the wolf in the dust as I jumped up onto the tree and climbed, my body hitting the lumber sounding like boulders colliding in mid air. I crawled up the lumber as fast as I could, feeling my fingers and nails digging into the tree as I went high and higher.

I heard and felt the wolf collide into the tree as well, having me slip my grip on the tree. I thought I was going to fall, but then I felt a hand grasp my wrist tightly, a ice cold hand. I looked up to see it was Sam, who pulled me up in a flash, whirled me around so my back was against the tree, and he blocked me away from the wolf and the world.

Sam growled loudly, and I heard the wolf growling back at him. I was more occupied with Sam and his anger than the wolf below. His anger was sinking under my skin, making me afraid of him even though I wasn't the wolf. The simple minded, kind and caring Sam I knew from before was not here, now that this side was evident.

"Stop." we both heard from below, a low growl was behind that one word. I looked over Sam's shoulder, seeing the wolf stop trying to claw his way up the tree and look behind him, Two strangers walked towards him, both were shirtless and they looked rather angry. The were staring at the wolf, and I wonder why they were so calm in front of the creature.

"There will be no fighting here." The older man told the wolf in a low tone. The wolf snarled and looked back at us for one mere second, his chocolate eyes pouring into mine and I felt like he was going to kill me though I was so high up. I grabbed Sam's arm, and he grabbed my hand that was on his arm gently.

"You know the treaty we have with them, and you broke the line." He growled his voice making me think of a wolf as well. It gave me a bad feeling, and I hated hearing his voice. It wasn't like the bell tone I would hear from other vampires, this was raw and this was real.

"Caleb." I heard from another part of the area, and I knew that was Carlisle. I felt safer ten as he approached the two men and the wolf calmly. Rosalie and Edward looked furious, Emmett looked like he wanted to playfully fight with him as I saw before, and Esme was calm. They were behind Carlisle as they faced the two men.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding between two of my family members and one of your clan members." Carlisle said aloud, being calm about the situation. My grip on Sam's arm never eased, neither did his grip on my hand.

"David was under the impression that you crossed our line of treaty." The older man said to Carlisle. He also seemed calm about the situation, even though I could tell he was angry at the wolf. The wolf was in fact pacing in front of the tree, as if he was waiting for the two of us to come down and meet him so he could kill us.

"Your mutt almost killed her!" Edward growled aloud, and I could he was really retraining himself from doing anything stupid. It was a sudden shock to hear Edward defending me, something I thought would never happen whilst I was with the Cullens. Yet here he was, telling off the wolf.

"Edward." I heard Esme hiss at him under her breath harshly. Edward was immediately quiet, having my attention go back to Carlisle and the older wolf, whom I had to notion was named Caleb.

"I stopped my family before we crossed the line, I give you my word." Carlisle said aloud to the older male and he nodded in return. How Carlisle was so calm in front of the two beings and the wolf was a utter mystery. It was his nature to help anyone and everyone in any type of need, and I could see it that this very situation.

"I believe you, Doctor. David here just didn't see that, did you?" He asked the wolf, who snarled and backed up from the group of them.

"Can it be possible for him to move away from the tree, so that you may meet our two new members?" Esme asked cautiously behind Carlisle, and I saw everyone's eyes gaze up at the both of us. The wolf, then moving away cautiously from our tree and Sam gently grasped my hand. I looked to him, to see if he was alright with this. He nodded his head and the both of us, holding hands, jumped form the branch and onto the floor, landing gracefully on our feet. Sam immediately placed me behind him as we moved away from the strangers and next to the Cullens, shielding me as though they might kill me. Would they kill me? We moved until we were next to the Cullens.

"I'd like you to meet Sam and Emma. Sam, Emma, this is Caleb, head of the Quileute Tribe in La Push Washingtone." Carlisle said to the both of us. I looked over at Sam, who was still in front of me and was still holding his guard. I placed my hand on his arm gently, silently telling him to be calm and be nice. Sam looked behind him at me, and I silently told him to try and be resonable. I saw he got the message, so he looked back in front of us and nodded his head once, his face softening slightly. I nodded at the group as well, giving them a small smile. I didn't give one back to him, Hopefully we would be safe,

Hopefully.

Walking back to the house after hearing of what they can do, I was slightly shaken. Mostly from being chased by wolves and almost being killed by one. Thank goodness for Sam, pulling me up to the tree and protecting me. I was glad he was protecting me, making me feel safe for once. Its not that I never felt unsafe with Sam, but this time made me feel like he was going to kill for me, was he?

"Emma." I heard next to me and I looked to see Sam walking next to me. He smiled at me slightly and walking in sync with me as the Cullens were walking in front of us. I didn't know what to tell him then, since so many things popped into my head all at one time.

"Thank you." I said to him aloud, seeing him look down at me with a soft look on his face.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you, under any circumstances." He said to me in a stern tone but his face stayed soft. I stayed silent knowing, understanding then that he meant it. I silently took his hand in mine and he squeezed it gently, showing that he knew I meant it. We both were on the same page.

If only that was true when it came to romance.


	12. Now I See

"Emma, may I speak with you, for a moment?" I heard outside my door. I walked over to the door, opening it to see Carlisle there with his hand behind his back, his typical manner. He smiled at me as I moved away for him to walk in. He walked into the room quietly and stood in the middle, now facing me as I closed the door.

Ever since the incident with the shape shifters, I was afraid to go out and hunt again. The mere thought of a shapeshifter coming after me scared me, though I was reassured by Carlisle that the incident was rare and that it would never happen again. I still didn't like it. However Sam volunteered to hunt with me, and from what he did for me with the shapeshifter, I wouldn't want it any other way or with any other person.

"Christmas is upon us, and Esme and I had a bit of discussion on what to do Christmas Eve." Carlisle said aloud to me as I went to go sit down at the couch. I didn't realize that it was christmas, which had me think about Wendy more and her whereabouts.

"Rosalie and Emmett are going to go on their own separate vacation for the holidays, which leaves only five of us here at the home. Both Esme and I decided to take the five of us on an outing." Carlisle explained to me and I nodded my head.

"We are going to see The Nutcracker in San Francisco." He said in a small smile, having me smile widely in return. I never saw a play before, especially one that was of ballet. I've heard from Wendy that it's heavenly to watch, seeing the dancers move in almost the same way as we do, and the music makes it even more appealing to witness.

"I hope you want to join us for this." Carlisle said to me in a light tone, as if I was going to refuse. How could I? It was such a wonderful offer to go with them and see humans perform in a beautiful manner.

"Of course, thank you Carlisle." I thanked him seeing a small smile appear on his face.

"We're going to leave for the city early tomorrow morning and hopefully get there by nightfall and by the time the play starts." Carlisle explained to me as he opened the door. I nodded my head, still being thrilled about going to see the Nutcracker with the Cullens, like I was in fact a part of their family. It did feel like it, getting to know each member fairly well. Carlisle was about to leave the room when he stuck his head back in.

"By the way, Sam is coming too." I smiled from the thought of Sam accompanying us as Carlisle chuckled, closing the door behind him. I had a lot to think about for this Christmas.

* * *

"We need dresses." Esme said aloud to me as we were in our hotel room for the night. We got into a nice 5 star hotel in the city, and it was a hour away until we were going to see the ballet. Since it was Christmas Eve, the streets were filled with decorations of red and green, along with tinsel and hollies. We arrived at the hotel right after nightfall and the ballet was at 9 that night.

"Let me make a quick phone call." Esme said to me, going into the other room of our suite. I smiled and walked over to the window, seeing the humans walking about on the street floor. It set the humble and warm mood of the holidays, along with the lights in the trees and in the stores, also showing some warmth in the atmosphere.

I then saw a couple walking by the hotel, holding hands and being very close side by side. The young girl laughed about something the male said, and the male kissed her on the cheek. That made me jealous, only slightly. They had the freedom to live, to have a long happy life together. Or they might be compatable together and go their separate ways. They had the choice, to live together or not live together. I was in envy of their love, filled with innocence and strength.

"Two dresses are on their way up here as we speak." I heard from the other room as Esme walked over to me, a warm smile on her face as she saw me by the window.

"If only Rosalie was here, she was better with hair and make up than I ever was." Esme said to me as she moved some of her fingers through my hair. I smiled, not really knowing what to do when it came to dressing up.

"To be honest, Esme, I have no experience when it comes to this." I said in a flushed tone, and I saw Esme smiled as she looked at me up and down.

"Not to worry my dear, I can help you." She said to me. Then there was a knock at the door, Esme immediately walking over and opening it. There was two young women at the door, both holding what seemed to be rather large boxes.

"Here you are, your dresses that you ordered."

Oh dear

* * *

"You keep fussing like that, you'll ruin your dress." Esme said to me as she looked at me in her emerald green dress. I smiled, looking down at what I was wearing myself. It was a dark blue dress, almost like the night sky. It was strapless, hugging my curves just right, along with some black shoes to go with it. Esme had my hair in loose curls, and then in a perfect bun.

"You look wonderful Esme." I said to her, seeing how her hair was framing her face just right and how her dress looked marvelous on her. She smiled back at me, her smile making her look radiant.

"As you do as well." She said back to me, and if I could blush in this vampire body, I would. We both walked over to the lobby and I saw the three gentleman by the front doors. Carlisle and Edward looked very gentleman like, in their suits that is. But my eyes were on Sam, and my breath was swept in a instant.

He looked handsome, beyond handsome at that. From his tie that was perfectly straight to the buttons on his jacket, he was beyond perfect in my eyes. His hair was swept back and was held there, having me see his entire face now. How wide and yellow his eyes were as they connected with mine when we met up.

"You looked very handsome, Sam." I said to him. Wendy taught me to always compliment a gentleman when I was in his presence, especially if it was a formal affair. He smiled at me, and that smile seemed like it would come from a person who saw something magnificent.

"Emma, you look beautiful." He said to me in a genuine tone. He just called me beautiful, Sam did. Why was that making me smile so widely and feel like a young teenage human girl? It was a odd feeling, in my stomach and going through me in rapid pace, like I was flying.

"Shall we?" I heard Carlisle asked aloud. He took Esme's hand and started to walk about of the hotel, Edward following them closely. Sam held out his hand and I took it gently, feeling a flicker in my stomach as we walked out of the hotel to the ballet.

If I feel this for Sam now, then what's for the future for the both of us.

* * *

The ballet was beyond wonderful for me to see. Carlisle and Esme provided box seats for our entire family, and the view was perfect to see the ballet. Also it was next to the nearest exit, in case of anything were to happen. The music is what made the ballet ten times better, and I felt like a young child being read a new story for the first time. The movement of the dancers was so graceful and fluid, for a mere moment I thought they could fly.

I sat next to Sam, and he was just as enthralled with the ballet as I was. I do recall at a certain part of the ballet, were the young girl and the Prince meet for the first time and they started to dance together. The way they moved together, it was as if they were meant to be together, to be as one. I felt as thought I wanted what they had, like the young couple I saw earlier that night on the street, holding hands and laughing together. I craved that kind of love in my life.

"Emma." Sam's soothing voice filled my ears as I looked over at him. He was staring at me with curiosity in his eyes. He looked concerned for me, as the music of the ballet filled the entire theater.

"Are you alright?" He asked me in wonder, and how could I lie to him and tell him I was fine?

"I was thinking of Wendy, on how she would love to see this." I said to him, and it was true. Wendy would love this, since she was very into the arts and music. It pained me, not knowing where she is and if she was even alive. I shouldn't be thinking of something like that, I knew that she was strong, she knew how to handle herself, and she knew how to survive.

I felt Sam's hand grasp mine as I was drifting into my own world. I looked at our joined hands, seeing how he was grasping me tightly. I grasped him back, looking up at him and seeing him stare at me, warmth in his yellow almond shaped eyes and comfort in his touch. It was the kind of comfort I saw in others, but never had for myself. I love this comfort he was giving me, it was soothing me from the inside out.

I don't know if it was the music that was driving the emotions in me, or the fact that Sam's eyes were making me feel this way, but I wanted to kiss him. It was wrong for a woman to want that, I learned from Wendy, but non the less I wanted to. I felt safe around him, he made me feel acceptable about being a vampire, and bringing out the best in me. No other vampire ever had done that for me, not even Wendy who was the one that changed me, and taught me everything that I know. I was stuck between doing the following: kissing him to show how I was feeling, or be a proper lady and do nothing about it. But there was nothing proper about what I was now as a vampire.

He kissed the back of my hand and smiled at me, making me feel a flutter in my chest.

"If Wendy could see you tonight, she would be proud." He said to me, and my smile increased dramatically. It was now official.

I was in love with Sam...completely and hopelessly in love with him. Now what was I to do?


	13. Vengence

More months went by, and there was no word of Wendy and her whereabouts. I started to get scared, wanting to go out and find her myself and see where she is. It's been several months, and the routine of being with the Cullen family has grown on me and Sam. We didn't really think of living in another way without them, they were slowly becoming our family members that we were lost from all of our vampire lives.

"It's too dangerous to try and find her." Sam said to me in a soothing tone, seeing my anxiety over trying to find her, but it was killing me on the inside not knowing where she was. I was only relying on the mere idea that she was alive, she was alive and she was trying to find us. Wendy couldn't die, she couldn't leave me. I was still young, well in my mind I was, and I still needed to learn from her. If she was dead, or was doing to die, it would be the end of me.

"But I have to try, it pains me to think that she is out there alone." I said to him in a low tone, trying to hold back the pain I was having inside of me. He understood, only holding my hand lightly to show that he did understood what I was going through. He lost his creator, to the two vampires that were after my own creator, he was grieving already and I yet to.

* * *

It didn't come to a head until one day I was out in the backyard with Esme, helping her with her garden when I came across a scent that wasn't normal. I stopped my movements, the roses that were in the hands still as I looked behind me in the chilling atmosphere. There was snow on the ground, no doubt in that, but the scent was very warm, and very unusual.

"Emma?" I heard Esme ask me aloud, but I didn't reply back to her as I searched the trees. It was still, very still in fact as the scent was enticing me to follow it. I tried to figure out what it was, but it then came to me in a flash: vampire.

It was warm, very warm. Almost like flowers were coming through the cold crisp air of the forest and it made me think of Wendy. Her scent was the same way, very warm and floral. But it couldn't be her, could it? It was like she was waiting for me at the edge of the forest. I had to see, only to make sure it wasn't her. What I was about to do was going to be a bonehead move, but I needed to see who it was.

"Calisle." I heard next to me, and I looked over to the left and saw Carlisle coming out of the house, looking at the forest in the same manner as I was: determined and confused. Esme and I stood up from the ground and joined Carlisle near the house, looking at the forest to see what scent was coming our way. Since there was a slight breeze in the area, the scent was coming to us strong and bitter.

"Someone is close by." Carlisle said aloud to all of us as I looked to him. While he was still looking at the forest, I saw Sam right next to him looking right at me with worry in his eyes. He knew something was wrong too, and I could see he knew the scent. I then knew it too: the two vampires for were after him and Wendy. Without even thinking, I ran.

"Emma!" I heard Sam call out from behind me, but I kept running towards the scent and into the forest. The tress sped past me, the rocks underneath me had no chance as I drove faster and faster into the forest. She was there, she had to be. Or else they had to of set a trap for me to take, but who was I to let them go in mercy?

I came to a halt in a small clearing of nothing but grass and tall trees. I stayed still, not wanting to keep moving around or anything that would set me of. I then heard Sam running up to me and standing behind me, but I looked forward and tried to find where the scent was now.

"It's the two of them." I said aloud, keeping my voice low as I scanned the area. He stayed still, making me feel a little more tense about the situation. Where were they? Are they trying to hide in order to attack me? Where was Wendy?

Suddenly I saw two vampires walking towards us in a slow fashion, as if they were causally walking down a street and a small smile were on there lips. The female was in front, her smile was cunning and making me think of a snake as her blond straight hair framed her crimson eyes and beautiful features. The other vampire was male, his brown shaved head reminded me of the day this all happened.

"It took us long enough to find you." the female said aloud in almost a sneering laugh. I eyed her, seeing how the stopped about 10 feet away from us and I sudden;y saw something she was wearing. The shawl she had around her waist like a belt, how the purple and blue hinted a bit from the sun, I suddenly felt anger going through me. That shawl was Wendy's. She took it from her, after she killed her.

"What did you do to her?" I asked her aloud, seeing her smile widen slightly, as well as the male.

"She got in the way of our little mission, involving that young one behind you." she replied to me, looking back at Sam slightly. I looked back briefly as well, seeing his cold stare at the two vampires. I would tell him to leave and go back to the Cullens, but I knew he wasn't going to leave, not without me.

"What do you have against Sam and his creator?" I asked her, my tone still staying cold and bitter. Her smirk was now gone, and her face was cold and lifeless. I then knew something serious happened to her.

"His creator killed my mate, my one reason for being a vampire and being a part of this world. He chose to take it from me, and he had to pay, along with his younger companion there." She explained in a cold tone, and I saw Sam move behind me slightly, but my attention was on her to see what she was going to do next.

"Your little Wendy was only in my way." She added in the end, and the male laughed a low tone. I growled, not wanting to hear anymore but to kill her for what she has done to me.

"Is it safe to say, she died in vain?" He female said in a growl and I sneered at her, running towards me. She ran towards me then as well, the both of us colliding and the sound almost deafening. We were trying to rip each other's throats out as the male went for Sam. But he was no match for Sam, who was already pinning him to the floor and I heard some of his bones cracking in the process. The male screamed, but I was occupied with the female, who was slipping out of my arms and trying to pin me down herself.

The both of us were fair fighters, very fair. When one of us had the upper hand, the other would come out of nowhere and break through the bond. It seemed like there was no better vampire in the fight between us two females, but I had to kill her. Never in my vampire life have I wanted to kill another person, human or vampire, as much as I wanted to kill her and have her feel what I felt from the discovery of Wendy's death. It seemed logical, to have her die for the sake of Wendy.

It came to a halt when I was held up against my neck, against a tree and the female holding me high. I tried to get out of her grasp, but she was very strong. I saw her wicked smile, how she looked right at her with her cold crimson eyes.

"Be glad, since I'll be killing you quickly and with no pain involved." She said to me in a coy tone, her one eyebrow raised and a small laugh escaped her. I tried once more to get out of her grip. She was still to strong, and there was no way in hell I was going to die and let her win.

"I doubt that." I heard behind her and I saw her facial features falter slightly. The both of us looked to find Sam, with a pile of who was the male vampire's limbs and pieces on the floor in a heap.

Her grip was slightly loose from the sight of the deceased vampire, and I immediately slipped out of her grip and threw her across the clearing towards Sam. She flew into his arms and he grabbed her harshly, pulling her arm back and making her scream as I ran over to the two of them. Without even thinking, I grabbed her head between my hands and snapped her head off, clean and no mess as she was now lifeless in Sam's arms.

It was done, I killed another vampire. Something inside me was screaming why I would do such a thing, but another part of me was feeling the emotion of victory and pride. How could I feel this when I killed another? I was no killer, was I? My hands were frozen, my head reeling of what I just did.

I felt hands on my arms, gently pushing me back and away from the beheaded body of the killer whom took Wendy from me. I didn't say a word, nor did I try to fight him as Sam led me away from the area.

"Emma." I heard him say to me in a soft tone, as if talking to me in a loud tone would break me. I finally looked at him, seeing so much pain in his own eyes as he waited to see what I was going to do. BUt I said nothing, did nothing. I was too much in shock.

Without even thinking, i walked back over to the limp body of the female. For a split second, I thought she was going to come back to life and kill me, but I had to remind myself I took her head off clean. Reaching down, I took off the shawl and held it in my hands, facing Sam.

Wendy was gone, she was gone forever, how was I going to go through this whole vampire life I had without her. She gave me this life, both in a positive and negative manner. And now she was gone, she was never going to come back.

Now what was I going to do?


	14. Finally Breathing

I didn't feel like living, or being a vampire, I feel like anything at all. It was hard to smile, to find a single ray of hope in this world. Wendy, my creator, the one vampire who brought me into this world and prepared me for what was going to happen, was gone. I couldn't see her face anymore, hear her voice telling me what to do or what to learn, her touch from her hand on my arm, letting me know that mistakes are okay. Everything about her, is now dead.

Carlisle and the rest of the family came to Sam and I after the fight, burning the remains and hiding the evidence. I was silent the entire time, feeling more like a zombie than a vampire. Sam stayed me until we reached the house, and after reassurance from Esme I was left alone in my room. She told him I needed space, and I did need space. I also needed Wendy, I really needed her.

The days were blurring together, I couldn't really register when was day and when was night. The urge to feed was dimming, I had no desire to go and hunt for blood. Why was she gone? How could she leave me like this?

I heard a knock at the door and I turned my head, seeing Sam poke his head in and walked in quietly. I didn't look at him, still out of it thinking of how Wendy was no more. I then looked down at Wendy's shawl that I was clutching in my hands. It was only thing I had left of her, the only material thing that is.

"Emma, can I talk to you?" He asked me aloud as I sat on the bed, nodding my head without even thinking and he sat down next to me on the bed, looking very cautious and concerned. Sam being there with me made me feel a bit better, since he was there when we killed off the two vampires.

"It hurts me seeing you like this, Emma. Seeing you quiet, alone..." Sam trailed off, trying to figure out what to say after those two words.

"Lifeless?" I suggested, seeing him look at me with shock in his face. It was true, I felt less like a vampire a more like a statue that wasn't breathing. He tried to think of something to say, anything to say to make it positive for me.

"Sam, I killed two vampires, who killed Wendy." I said in a low tone, my voice was on the verge of breaking, "She was the only reason I thought of living in this world."

"But you need to understand, they were after me, not you or Wendy." Sam said in a tone of sadness, and I finally looked over at him to see him looking down at his own hands and almost on the verge of tears, "My creator killed her mate, and I was the one they wanted for revenge. You and Wendy were stuck in the crossfire, so that makes me responsible for her death."

I was silent then, not knowing what to say to him or what to do. What he said was logical, how they were after Sam and his creator and we were caught in the middle. But how could he place the blame on himself? Sam was never a evil person to begin with, so taking the blame didn't seem right.

Gently, I grasped his hand and held it there, seeing him look at our joined hands and I took in a human breath. Breathing in his scent of fallen rain and pine, I looked at him with softness in his eyes.

"You, Sam Chang, are in no way, shape or form, responsible for this." I said to him in a stern tone, seeing him finally look at me with sad eyes.

"But-" He started, but I held up my finger against his lips, silencing him. He was immediately quiet as I breathed in his scent again.

"There is not one bad bone in your body, and I know that you would never want to bring harm onto others purposely. What happened with Wendy, your creator, and the two vampires, it was out of our own hands and I know you know it inside." I explained to him, seeing him keep his stare at me. I sighed, looking back down at the shawl I was holding.

"I just miss her." I replied back to him, seeing him nod his head.

"I know. She was the one who brought you into this world, taught you all you know about being a vampire, and helped you in being the strong woman you are already." Sam said to me, having me see how his grasp on my hand tighten slightly when he spoke. I looked up at him, seeing a small smile on his face to show that he was here for me.

"Do you miss him?" I asked him, and I could tell he knew I meant his creator.

"Everyday." he replied to me with his sheepish smile. I smiled back weakly, still feeling the pain inside of me.

"Will the pain go away?" I asked him, as if I was a child. He placed his other hand on top of mine, his two hands sandwiched my hand.

"I promise you it will. It may be hard now, but the pain will be gone." He reassured me, "I don't think Wendy would want you to be in pain because of her."

"I don't think so either." I replied back to him, looking out at the window in front of us that was showing the forest. It was very hard to believe that the both of us were only going to visit the Cullens, nothing more was going to come out of this. But one small change in the plan, and it left three vampires dead.

I felt a arm going around me, very gently and without any rushed movement. I smiled somehow finding myself leaning back and against Sam who now had his arm around me and hand on my shoulder. We both sat in silence for a moment or two, both very close to each other and just breathing in the calmness that was in the air. I only watched the trees move in the wind outside the house, how they moved in a rhythm.

Sam holding me made me think of my feelings for him, how every time he spoke it sounded like bells in my ears, how his touches felt like velvet and satin morphed together, and how when he moved it was in the way smooth way the ocean. His eyes reminded me of honey, his simple touches gave me electricity, his simple looks gave me warmth and comfort. I couldn't help but look up at him, seeing him smile and looking right back down at me. I saw him lean in slightly, and I knew he was going to kiss me. But I knew I was going to hurt him, my powers would hit him hard and cause more harm.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said to him in a hushed tone, feeling his free hand slide to my neck oh so slowly, almost as if he didn't want to rush it. I felt his skin against mine, making me close my eyes for a moment and realize what I was about to do. I could hurt him, the very last thing I ever wanted to do to Sam. He kept his wide yellow eyes on me as I opened them again at him. I clutched his jacket in my grasp, as if I was going to fall from just his simple look. How could a boy like Sam, a vampire to be specific, make me feel like this?

"I don't care." He said to me in a murmur, leaning as our lips were mere centimeters apart. I could fell his breath on mine as I tried to contain my own breath from going rapid. His fingers were slightly touching my hair, I could feel it. As much as I wanted to kiss him, I knew I was going to hurt him if I did.

But he didn't sense my fear and gently pressed his lips against mine. Everything in my body was on fire, from the tips of my fingers that were digging in his jacket to my toes curling into the carpet beneath us. My thoughts were swept in a second, just the feeling of his lips against mine made me go insane. I never felt this way before, and how come I never did? I loved this feeling, I simply loved it.

My ability was about to kick in, but I had to fight it. I had to protect Sam and not hurt him. I started to mentally shove my ability aside as he kissed me again, making me sigh against his lips and feel his arm around my shoulder slide to my lower waist. My hands, without my own accord of course, went to his neck and touched his warm vampire skin. They went around his neck and I held him tight, trying too hard not to hurt him as I felt his hand on my neck press me more. He was enjoying this as much as I was, much more I think. This feeling of his lips against mine, his hand on my lower back, it drive me up a wall. It was better than blood, much better.

It was harder to concentrate on my ability when he was kissing me like this. It wasn't passionate, nor was it plain. But I would be a liar if I said I wasn't enjoying this, being with Sam and feeling his hold on me as if he was afraid I was going to disappear. I wouldn't want to disappear, not now while I feel his fingers going into me hair and his lips move against mine.

I then felt it, he was trembling against me. I could feel it in his kiss and his hold on me, I was slowly hurting him now. I tried as best as I could and pulled away from him, instantly feeling a loss from not kissing him anymore. I knew I had to do it, not only for his safety but for mine. He was breathing rapidly, as was I as he was still holding me, never letting me go and resting his forehead against me gently.

"I'm sorry," I said in a whisper to him, knowing that if I would of said it louder the mood would of been killed. I knew I pushed it, holding onto him and kissing him longer than I should. Damn me having a ability that was revolved around physical contact. But Sam merely smiled and shook his head.

"Don't be, Emma. That was..." he trailed, and I could tell be was trying to find the right word to use.

"Painful?" I asked in a sheepish tone. He chuckled, having me smile from hearing his laugh. I closed my eyes then, trying to breathe properly once more and not look like a fool in front of him.

"Wonderful." He replied in a soft tone, my eyes opening when he said that and pouring into his. I could tell he was telling the truth, he was never a liar, not to me anyways. For once in my vampire life I was thankful for my ability, the fear of hurting him went right out of the window.

"I just...need to...breathe." he said in a light tone, having me laugh a bit as I felt his hair near my fingertips. I gently rang my fingertips through them in a soothing notion, hearing in take in a breath and I instantly pulled away. I must of sucked more energy out of him from doing that. But as soon as I was going to retrieve my hand back to my side, he grabbed my wrist and I stayed still. His eyes on mine, he looked determined. He slowly placed my hand back to the back of his head.

"I never felt this before." He said to me in a honest tone, having me nod my head as I tried to breathe as well. It was hard since he was so close to me, breathing in the pine scent he was harboring, along with the scent of the Pacific Ocean.

"Neither have I, but I like it." I replied back to him, seeing him smile and I smiled back in return. He then leaned in and just held me, his one arm around my waist raised so that his arm was going diagonally up my back to my shoulder. His other hand that was on my neck went around my shoulders as I rested my head against his collarbone, near his neck.

I closed my eyes then, feeling so safe with Sam as I felt his lips against my hair, kissing me softly and I clutched him a bit tighter then. For a mere second, I thought I was dreaming, but this had to be real. Vampires don't dream, but it sure felt like one. This feeling of happiness inside of me was expanding, and the butterflies intensified because of Sam. We bother were lost vampires, not knowing a thing about our previous human lives. Up to that point, I was worried about what I was, who was close to me. But as soon as his kiss touched mine, I was no longer concerned with my past.

* * *

so how do you like the story so far? give me suggestions, let me know how I'm doing! leave me a review or two!

I based Sam off of Harry Shum Jr, who's on Glee as Mike Chang if you didn't know! I just think he's handsome and has a simple mind :)


	15. Forgetting to Breathe

"Emma, could you be as so kind as to go hunting with me today?" Rosalie asked me as I looked up at her from my spot on the couch with Sam. It was in the early morning, and after Sam kissed me it was known throughout the house. None of the Cullens were angry about the situation, though Edward seemed a wee bit aggravated about it. I wouldn't blame him, since he was only one in the family whom does not have a mate.

I looked at Sam with some confusion in my eyes, and his hand holding mine squeezed in reassurance as Rosalie merely smiled.

"I won't bite." she said in a coy smile, making my anxiety melt away and I nodded my head. Sam kissed my cheek as I got up from the couch, following Rosalie out of the house. I was suddenly having the realization on who I was going hunting with: Rosalie. She was a fierce hunter, and had a wicked temper to make it wrose. Perhaps she was going to yell at me, making me feel less about myself or even kill me in the forest, hiding my body and going back to the family. I never wanted to cross her, nor even be alone with her. Now I felt like I was going to get a rude awakening from her.

After we ran in the forest for what seemed like awhile, we stopped near the shoreline and Rosalie sighed, seeming like she was happy to be out of the house. I stayed quiet, looking around me to see where we were. She then looked over at me, drilling her dark gold eyes into my own. I envied her beauty, seeing her long blond hair flow down her back like water and her beautiful face. It made me look plain.

"Do you know why I asked you do come out here with me?" Rosalie asked me, her voice was calm and collective as her eyes looking at me. I didn't know how to answer that, thinking it was a trick question.

"To hunt?"I asked, seeing a small smile on her face and she almost started to laugh.

"Well that yes, but also to have a conversation with you." Rosalie said to me, her voice was very soft and assuring. What did she want to talk about? Did she want me to leave the family since I was giving her so much trouble? Was I giving her much trouble?

"I never got to get to know you in the same fashion as Emmett and Edward, and I do apologize for that." I was taken back by her explanation, wondering why on earth she would say something like that. She really didn't ever get to know me, so she was telling the truth.

"It's alright, Rosalie." I replied back to her, but I could see that what I said did not please her.

"Well to me it's not. Emma, I was rude and horrible to you, and you did not deserve it one bit." Rosalie explained aloud to me, and this time I stayed quiet, "I'm not one to greet new vampires into our family, let alone two. Everything about the family means the world to me, and when new vampires come into our space I feel..."

"Threatened?" I ended for her, seeing her eyes pouring into mine and a small smile on her lips.

"More or less." She replied, having me smile at her,"I only thought of you as a vampire whom wished to disrupt our atmosphere, but as I watched you throughout the days, you and Sam together, I knew I was wrong."

"Rosalie, I would never want to bring pain to you or your family by any means." I told her in a serious tone, "I never thought of staying with you and your family for this long."

"Well I am gad that you did." Rosalie said to me in a honest tone, having me give her a quizzling look.

"You make Carlisle and Esme so happy with your happiness and honesty, and I can see Sam is happy too being here with the family." Rosalie said to me, "And speaking of Sam, I have heard that you both shared a kiss in your room the other night."

My eyes went wide, how could she have known about that? She must of been angry now because of what we did. It was uncalled for, yet again I enjoyed it when he kissed me.

"Don't worry, no one is angry because of it." Rosalie said to me in a reassuring tone and smile, and I let out a human breath of relief. At least my neck wasn't on the chopping block. We were silent for a moment or two, the only sounds heard was of the forest breathing.

"Rosalie." I started, seeing her look up at me and waiting to hear what I wanted to ask.

"How is it that you became a vampire?" I asked him, suddenly wondering why I even asked that for her. She was silent for a moment, as if trying ot find the right words to use for this conversation. I knew not to ask such questions, Wendy taught me that in my younger years. But Rosalie and her way of life intriged me to get to know her a bit more,

"It's not a lovely story to hear, Emma. But then again, when is any one of our stories lovely?" She asked aloud, a small smile on her lips as she was looking off towards the ground. But the seriousness came back to her face as she looked back up at me.

"I'm not one to tell my story to, especially vampires." Rosalie warned me, but I shook my head.

"I don't mind, as young as you're okay with telling me." I said to her, and I saw a small smile on her lips. Our tension was now gone, we were going to be okay as friends and fellow vampires. Things were looking good between Rosalie and I.

Her story freightened me, making me think of why some humans would do such a horrible deed and think of it as another task to do during the day. I felt horrified hearing it, thinking of why a wonderful girl like Rosalie would go through something like that and still stay strong. I thought my story was horrible, I thought mine was something to look back on in pity, but her story overshadowed mine in a landslide.

* * *

That night the family decided to go out for the evening, going to dinner first and then a nice dance that the town was holding for everyone. Carlisle thought that it would be nice for all of us to interact with humans, not wanting to be completely secluded.

Sam and I stayed close throughout the night, sitting next to each other at dinner and contributing to conversations at the table. Ever since our kiss Sam stayed close to me, holding my hand and smiling at me every chance he could. I would smile back at him, squeeze his hand in mine and wouldn't leave his side, how could I when our feelings were out on the table? He wasn't very public with it, but I didn't mind. The way he would hold my hand, and the small glances towards me, it made me thankful for him.

At the dance the town held, everyone was already dancing practically as we walked on the sidewalk and watched the humans dance in the streets. They all were enjoying life as I walked with Sam, who was gently holding my hand. I smiled at the sight, seeing the males dance with the females, the children laughing and running around, and the teenagers engrossed with each other.

"May I steal you away for a moment?" Sam asked me in my ear, and I looked up at him seeing a small smile on his lips. I nodded my head and he immediately pulled me down a alleyway away from everyone else. The noises died down and it was rather dark, but the perks of being vampires was that we could see in the dark.

"I wish to talk to you, about what happened the other day." Sam said to me a bit or a worried tone, and I could see he was worried if he acted poorly. But when he said that I was instantly thinking that I did in fact hurt him from when I kissed him. I hated my powers sometimes, but that time it made me feel like a disgrace.

"If I did hurt you in anyway, I am so sorry! Sometimes I can't control my ability and it goes off on its own accord-" I started to explain in a fast pace, but he then leaned in and kissed me on the lips to silence me completely. My mind was gone in a heartbeat as he kissed me in the alleyway. The mere nightmare of hurting him was destroyed as he pulled away from me with a small smile on his face.

"You would never hurt me, in any way shape or form." He told me in a serious tone of voice. I, however, had no voice left in me so I only nodded my head. He laughed from my action and I smiled, now feeling a bit better.

"I merely wanting to get your permission...to court you." He said to me, hesitance was in his voice as he asked me officially. I never really had this happen to me before, being asked to be courted by another young man. But this was different, we were both vampires and we were both going to live eternally. So the thought of being courted, well, to some at least would seem rather silly. However I felt very privileged and somewhat worthy when Sam wanted to court me, of all people.

"You want to court me?" I asked him in wonder. He nodded his head and gently took my hand in his.

"I feel very happy whenever I'm around you, everything bad that has happened in my life, doesn't come to mind when you hold my hand or smile at me. And sometimes when you speak, or even laugh, I forget to take in a human breath." Sam explained to me. That simple remark from him made me smile even wider.

"My creator told me at one time, that when a vampire find his or her mate, their entire thought process and objective shifts to that one being. Everything they thought they knew about life, on how to go through with eternity, is dissolved and is replaced with the single objective: to be with that being. And I know for a fact, that when I first saw you in the forest with Wendy, in the forest searching for the Cullens, that you were something else." His grip on me tightened then, and I could see how serious he was and how determined he was to get it out in the open.

"You have brought out the best in me, and I want to be able to court you properly and traditionally." He said to me to end his speech. I nodded my head, then thinking of something funny

"We, Sam Chang, should never go with traditions, being vampires in all." I said to him with my grin and he smiled, the seriousness gone from his face and eyes.

"I know, but this is the one tradition I want to uphold." He said to me, his face very close to mine as I was drinking in his appearance. Sam was beyond handsome, beyond beauty and beyond perfection.

"You have my heart and my soul, Sam Chang." I said to him in a mere whisper, being replied with a simple.

I was his, and he was mine.


	16. Civil For Once

I was out in the town with Esme and Emmett on a cold rainy day, and we decided to go out and get some new things for both myself and Sam. Even though I questioned Esme on why we were getting new things since we weren't a real part of the family, Esme said nothing and kept her warm smile on her face as she bought me shirts, pants, shoes and dresses. It was as if she wanted me to live with them permanently, did she? Emmett would tease like a brother would, and I would only tease him right back at the clothes Esme would give him in return. Emmett was growing on me, slowly but surely he was growing on me. In fact, all of the Cullens were growing on me in a steady pace. I felt safety in their home, along with happiness and a development of knowledge. Edward was teaching me how to play the piano, slowly but surely since it was far different than the cello. Carlisle opened my eyes to many different languages, German and French, along with Italian and Hebrew.

Sam and I, since he officially courted me, were almost attached by the hip. He would take me out on the boat on several occasions, the both of us staying out in the ocean and away from the world to steal kisses and conversations. His hold on me was gentle, his gaze was possessive, and his kisses were sweet. If this was what eternity was, I'm all for it.

We left the last store and Esme decided to go get the car herself, leaving Emmett and I alone on the sidewalk to wait for her to get the car. I didn't mind the wait, and since I had someone like Emmett, who was practically a giant towering over the humans, I felt a wee bit safe.

"So, word in the house is that Sam courted you." Emmett said as though it was a casual conversation. I looked up at him, seeing a small smile on his face as we stood in the rain. Leave it to Emmet to find out something like this.

"It's hard to hide something in house filled with vampires, trust me." Emmett said to add to his comment, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"He wanted to court me properly." I explained to him, see his smile never leaving his face.

"Can I just say, that Sam is a little odd when it comes to tradition." Emmett said aloud in a grin, and I playfully shoved him.

"Be nice, he's just concerned about what is proper when it comes to courting." I reassured him. But I knew he would be teasing me about it some more after plenty of reassurance from me.

"So, did you even court Rosalie?" I asked him, seeing him chuckle and I grinned.

"Since Rosalie already had her heart broken once from being courted, we decided to do more of a direct course of our relationship." Emmett explained to me, and I instantly remembered her story of her human life, how she was left for dead but was saved by Carlisle. It did make sense how she didn't want to go through that again, even with a gentleman like Emmett.

"Great." I heard next to me from Emmett, more like a bitter tone than a normal one. I looked over at him, seeing him look across the street and I looked over as well. On the sidewalk of the other side of the street I saw two native american males, both dressed in regular clothes like the rest of the world, but they were staring at the both of us. Their long hair was pulled back in slow ponytail, and I instantly breathed in stench in the air. It was of a dog, very strong and unpleasant. At first I had no idea who they were, but then I remembered that incident in the forest with the shapeshifters. And now they were coming our way, crossing the street.

"Should we leave? I mean, are we safe?" I whispered to Emmett, my eyes still on the two of them as they crossed the street towards us. Emmett shifted his stance, his hands in his pockets and his stare was cold.

"This is neutral territory, we don't fight in town." Emmett replied back to me as they two boys were now about a couple of feet away from us. They both looked at us like we were specimen from another dimension or time. So it was safe to say I had no idea what to do or say.

"Emmett." the first boy said in a tone like he wanted to be nice. Emmett smiled slightly and nodded his head. The boy ten looked over at me, a small smile on his face like he was sizing me up.

"I believe you remember David, Emma." Emmett said to me, his voice was strained. I knew he was trying to be friendly, but then again why would he be friendly with them. I however was never one to start a riff with another person, other than the two vampires who killed Wendy. They seemed nice, whether or not they weren't vampires. I already had enough hate in my life, and I didn't want to bring anymore to anyone? So I decided to put that aside and took a step towards them, holding out my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said aloud in a normal tone, a serious tone to my voice as the two boys looked shocked at my action. Emmett shifted next to me, thinking that I just did a a stupid and suicidal thing. But I had to make sure I was no threat to them, something I knew I would hear it from Rosalie and Edward. Would Sam be mad at me?

The one boy, David, almost looked at my hand then back at me as if I was going to kill him from just holding my hand out at him. His face looked like he was going to be angry once more. But something happened that I never thought would happen, the boy next to him gently shook my hand.

I could tell Emmett next to me was about to loose it, a low growl escaped his lips when our hands touched. The boy's hand with mine was very warm, warmer than a human's hand. It was almost like I placed my hand in hot boiling water, a very unusual feeling. David looked like he would snapped the boy's hand off from shaking hands with me.

"I'm Alexander, it's nice to meet you." The boy said to me with a small shy smile on his face. I smiled slightly at him, thinking that he was in fact rather nice. We both pulled away from each other and I felt Emmett carefully took my arm in his hand, somehow stopping me from doing anything else.

"I didn't know the Cullens were having another member." Alex said aloud in a casual tone, placing his hands in his pockets. I saw David shift his eyes to Emmett, staring him down at I kept my own eyes on Alex.

"Neither did I, in fact none of the tribe knows about the two newest members." David said in a low tone, and Alex looked over at him with shock.

"Two?" He asked, looking back at me and I was about to say something when Emmett cut me off, his hand still on my arm.

"Emma and her mate Sam." Emmett replied aloud in his cold tone, and David this time scoffed. I raised a eyebrow at him, wondering what his problem was.

"Oh I see, the boy who actually was going to rip my throat out." He said in a threatening tone, making me a bit angry at his outburst.

"Well as I recall, you were about to kill me because you thought I crossed the border." I said to him, my voice a bit lower and a little less friendly.

"Caleb may of told Carlisle that you didn't cross the line, but I think you did. And your mate," He explained, making my growl escape my lips and my stance stiffen from him to talk about Sam like he was a threat, "was a bit out of line."

"I don't think he would be out of line, if it wouldn't of been for you trying to kill me." I growled back at him, my tone getting lower and more of a threat. How dare he say that about Sam. Sam was only trying to protect me, and I know he was better than what David was saying about him. Emmett's hold on me tightened slightly, giving me a silent warning. David laughed a bit, shifting his own weight from one foot to another, like he was ruling the world on a silver platter.

"David, is that necessary?" Alex asked in a bitter tone, David looking over at him with a hint of annoyance and then back at me, rolling his eyes like he really thought this was a waste of time. Alex looked over at me, his face was nicer and a little more calmer than David as I tried my hardest not to punch David in the face.

"Caleb wanted to apologize to you personally, about the whole situation." Alex explained to me in a honest tone, and I nodded my head, my face was still serious and a little bit angry.

"Why didn't he?" I asked him, feeling Emmett's hand on my arm loosen slightly. I think he knew I wasn't going to do anything stupid in front of humans walking around us and to the two of them.

"He was going to come with us today, but he was busy with something back at the reservation." Alex explained to me, "He'll probably want to talk to you later about it himself, but I just wanted to pass on the message to you if I ever got to meet you."

"Thanks." I replied back to him, seeing a small smile on his face as Emmett looked over to his left.

"Esme's coming." He said aloud, and I could tell he was relieved about leaving the two boys behind. We all looked and saw the car coming our way, Esme driving it with grace as she would do anything. She saw what was going on as she pulled up, a hint of fear in her face as I looked back at Alex.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Alex." I replied to him, a small smile was on his face as his nodded his face towards me. I decided to ignore David then, since he was being so cruel to me as I walked over to the car. Emmett stayed close behind me, a hand on my back to make sure I was being okay.

As I got back into the car and drove back to the house with Esme and Emmett, I tried to get what David said out of my head. He had no right to say that about Sam, and I wanted to so back hurt him. But I was done with hurting people.

Forever done hurting people.


	17. 3 Years Later

It's been three years, and it only felt like yesterday since Sam and I met the Cullens for the first time. The three years we spent with the family felt more like a blink of an eye, being wrapped up in small tasks with each member of the family, learning new things and growing myself as a vampire and a being. I learned how to speak speak Spanish, how to play, somewhat, the piano, and how to properly take care of a garden. I was proud, and I felt like I was becoming a part of the family officially.

* * *

_That mere thought I had in my head became a reality, after spending a good year with the Cullen family Esme and Carlisle wanted to talk to both Sam and I, along with the rest of the family. At first I was concerned on why they wanted to talk to me, and if something was wrong._

_We all were sitting around the dining room table, and Carlisle sitting at the end with his hands neatly folded on the table. Esme was on his left, having a small smile on her face that she would usually harbor, Rosalie and Emmett were holding hands on one side of the table, Edward alone on the other side looking at both Sam and myself. Sam and I were on the other end of the table, Sam holding my sleeve since my power was going to kill him from my emotions at that moment. He was holding it tightly to see why we were summoned there in this kind of manner._

_"Emma, Sam." Carlisle said aloud in a warm tone, a small smile on his face as he looked at the both of us. I nodded my head, feeling Sam's hold on me tighten slightly from just hearing our name from Carlisle, "Esme and I having been discussing a matter that we feel is needed to be presented to the both of you."_

_"Have we done something wrong?" Sam asked aloud, worry was in his tone of voice as I looked over at him. I saw instantly how he looked like his world was about to collaspe from the news he has not yet heard. I squeezed his hand with mine, feeling like he must of been feeling so horrible for some reason. _

_"Of course not, Sam. You two have done absolutely nothing wrong." Esme said in reassurance, and from where I was I could see she was a bit heartbroken from what she saw with Sam. Almost like a real mother to her son, seeing her son break would make her break. _

_"We only wanted to talk about your future, both of yours." Carlisle explained to the both of us. I looked from him to Sam, seeing Sam look at me and nod his head once. I smiled back at him, the both of us looking back to Carlisle and Esme._

_"Sam and I were discussing about where we can go from here, and we were thinking of going up to Canada for awhile. There's plenty of game for us to hunt, and we can find a nice place away from human contact." I explained to the both of them, hoping there would be some sense of approval from the family. However, I got some stolen glances, some of them were of sadness and not the ones I was looking for. Then I was confused, not knowing if they liked the idea or not._

_"That's good, that you too had a plan." Carlisle started, but I knew something else was going on._

_"However?" I asked, trying to end his explanation. He looked at Esme for a mere moment and then back at me. I knew something big was coming, and the whole family was looking to the both of us to see our reactions._

_"We want to have you as a part of this family, officially." Carlisle explained to me aloud in his calm tone. I felt like I lost my voice when he said that, and I knew Sam was feeling the same. He wanted us in his family? Officially? OUr names would be Cullen, we could call them our family, and we could stay with them?_

_"You want to adopt us?" Sam asked, disbelief in his tone of voice, and also pure shock. Esme smiled widely, nodding her head as Carlisle smiled as well. I looked to Rosalie and Emmett, seeing them smile and nodding her heads. Then I looked to Edward, the only one of the bunch who I knew hardly smiled and kept to himself. Would be want me as a sister, and Sam as a brother? He smiled slightly at me and nodded once._

_"You have become a part of our family, and Carlisle and I want be our adoptive parents. Well, to the humans we would be your parents, and Emmett, Rosalie and Edward would be your brothers and sister." Esme explained to us both, and my smile widened from the mere thought of having Esme as a mother, something I needed since Wendy was killed._

_"It would be nice t have someone to spar with, Edward's no fun since he can read my mind." Emmett said in a joking tone to Sam, and Sam smiled from that reaction._

_"And I would like to have a sister to play dress up with." ROsalie said in her cool tone to me, making my insides burst from her compliment. She was never one to compliment, but that made my day._

_"If you were to let us adopt you, I think you would pose as Edward's fraternal twin, since you both look similar." Carlisle explained to me and I looked over to Edward who smiled at me. It would work, we both had the same hair color and just as tall as the other, being twins would be a walk in the park with Edward._

_"It all depends on the both of you, whether you would like to be a part of this family officially as Cullens." Esme said aloud, some hint of hope in her tone of voice. I thought about it only for a mere moment or two, looking at Sam and seeing the glee in his eyes and smile. We both needed a place to call home, and ever since we met the Cullens, they made us feel like we did have a home._

_"I'll do it." Sam said first, looking back at Carlisle and Esme, a warm smile on his face as I wrapped a arm around him._

_"I never felt like I belonged anywhere, mostly like I was going to be alone for the rest of eternity and never have a place to call home. You have been nothing but warm and welcoming to me, and I would be glad to call you my family." Sam explained aloud, and I could see Esme clutching Carlisle's hand showing she loved what she was hearing. I then saw some eyes on me, waiting for my answer. I wasn't going to deny that opportunity to belong somewhere, and having a family. So I said what I've been wanting to say to them for awhile._

_"I would love to be a part of this family."_

_

* * *

_

So it being three years later, sitting out in the middle of the forest with Sam with me, having our own time together for the afternoon, and I felt like being a part of the family has made me feel warmer on the inside, more loved and appreciated. Not that I didn't feel that with Sam. Sam treated me like I was the only thing in his world, which could be true. He was all of my world, making me smile everyday, bringing me flowers whenever he was in town or from the garden, taking me out on the sailboat and having our own moments on the sea. I never asked much from him, since I never really needed much in life apart from already having immortality. But Sam gave me all that he had: his knowledge, his kindness, his grace, and mostly his love and devotion.

"I overheard Edward talking to Carlisle last night, after we went on our hunting raid." Sam said to me as we were both sitting up on the blanket he had sprawled out on the forest floor. I smiled as I kept his lips against my neck and giggled from the cool touch of his lips on my skin. AFter three years, his kisses were still giving me chills, and since I was stronger with my ability, our touches were longer and bolder.

"How bold of you." I replied back to him, his smile against my neck widened from my remark. He pulled away to move some of my hair away from my face, one of the gentler moves he would do me on occasion.

"They were talking about moving." He said to me in a bit of a serious tone. I snapped our of the dream-like state I was in and looked over at him with some concern in his eyes.

"Moving?" I asked him aloud, still disbelief about it. He nodded his head, no longer smiling and looking more serious about it as he leaned back to rest on one elbow on the blanket.

"Carlisle explained it to me the other day. We can't stay in one place for too long, the humans will find out that we're not getting older, physically that is, and that can get us exposed." Sam explained to me, which made my heart sink a bit. I was getting used to living in Washington, the cool air and the high green trees. To move somewhere else would be hard, but then again it would be like how I was with Wendy, not having one permanent home but moving place to place.

"Does he know where we're going to go next?" I asked him aloud with curiosity. He sighed, and rested his hand on my lower back as he thought about it for a moment or two.

"Any place where it's cloudy like here I believe." Sam replied back to me as I looked up at the big trees surrounding us the the forest. They were so big from where I was, but I could see every branch, and every pine needle in the trees. It would be hard not to see them anymore on a day to day basis, being able to breathe in the cool scent of the pines or fee the rough touch of the bark under my fingertips.

"I'll miss this place." I said aloud, without even thinking about it. I looked back down at Sam who was nodding his head. I leaned down to be at his level, resting on one elbow and feeling his arm going around my waist in a protective manner.

"I will too. But I think we'll be okay in a new area, and Carlisle says that since we're old enough, we can go to college and take courses with humans if we wanted to." Sam said with a hint of excitement in his voice. I smiled, thinking of how nice to would be to do something outside of the house. Going to school was going to be a challenge, for one I didn't want to kill any students. it would look bad on my part and my transcripts.

"You could study languages, since you know so many." Sam said to me, planting a gentle kiss on my shoulder and I smiled, feeling how his hold on me tightened slightly.

"And you can study architecture, since you love buildings." I replied back to him, the both of us sitting up and looking at each other. I still loved seeing his face in front of mine, still giving me the chills that I once felt when I first met him three years ago. His almond shaped eyes were filled with knowledge, protection and devotion and how yellow they were if the sun hit them just right. Sam tilted his head at me, tracing the side of my face gently with one finger, the chill was following his finger down to my neck.

"Are you happy?" He asked me aloud, as if I was never happy and he wanted to make me so. I smiled at him, taking my hand in his finally and mentally fighting off the powers kicking in. I was getting better at it everyday, being able to hold a person's hand for a couple of minutes or so. It wasn't like before, where a simple touch could lead to weakness or even death. I was stronger now, only for Sam's sake.

"Very much so." I replied back to him, seeing him smile and bring our joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of mine with his cool lips.

"It's makes me happy to see you happy, Emma." He said to me in warm tone of voice. I felt warmth coming through me in a fast pace, damn him for having that ability.

"Rosalie and I were talking this morning, and she wants to marry Emmett." I explained to him, seeing his eyebrow raise at my explanation.

"Aren't they already married?" He asked me. I laughed and nodded my head.

"They are, yes. But Rosalie and Emmett want to get married a second time, just to have the thrill and excitement all over again." I replied back to him and nodded his head. I then thought about marriage myself, if I was ever going to be married. Carlisle and Esme were, so was Rosalie and Emmett. Would it happen to me, well to Sam and I?

THose thoughts came to a halt when I saw overheard the sun coming through the high pine tress and down upon us. The sun was warm on my skin, so very warm and I looked down to see my arm, toes under my dress and my skin all over was covered in tiny diamonds now, giving a glow like feeling to my skin as I moved my hand around under the sun. It never stop amazing me how my skin would look like this whenever we were in sunlight, making me almost want to go under the sun on purpose just for see a glimpse of real beauty.

I looked over to see Sam and saw how he was shimmering in the sun as well, making him even more beautiful, if there was ever a word to describe it. His jet black hair was lighter in the sun, and so was the yellow in his eyes, reminding me of sunflowers. I felt the need to kiss him, and that need was going to eat away in my chest until I fullfilled my need. So I went with my gut and kissed him squarely on the lips.

He sighed against my lips, his hand now on my neck, making me kick in the ability ten times more as he kissed me back with a hint more passion. His hand on my neck tightened slightly as I felt his tongue press against mine, making a new surge of love towards him evident. But before we could make it go even further, We both heard something to my right and deep in the forest.

The both of us moved apart from each and onto our feet within a second, both crouched down slightly and looking in the same direction of the sound. At first I was only focused on the sound and who made it, but then I realized we were still in broad daylight, still exposed.

"We need to leave." I said aloud, looking at Sam and seeing him look at the direction in the forest where the sound was. He looked rather angry, like he picked up something, but I grabbed his arm and he snapped out of it to look back at me.

"We need to find Carlisle." I said aloud to him in a rushed tone. we both bolted in the opposite direction, running as fast as we could and trying get home to our family. Carlisle would know what to do, how to handle it. Were we watched by humans, that would of been bad enough to be exposed to humans who were hunting and stumbled upon Sam and I.

Rosalie was outside the house, reading a book on one of the chairs on the porch and we heard Edward on the piano through a open window. Rosalie looked up as we approached her on the porch and he put her book down gently.

"What is it?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Someone was watching us in the forest, and it didn't seem human." I explained aloud to her, and I heard the piano playing stop immediately and within a mid second Edward was outside next to Rosalie. His look was of pure concern and fear.

"Where were you, I mean how far away were you when you caught the scent?" Edward asked the both of us aloud, sounding more like Carlisle in his hospital mode then ever.

"We were about 8 miles dues west by the coast line." Sam replied aloud and before I could say anything to add in, we heard a knock at the front door. We all looked over in fear, in curiosity, and mostly in confusion, wondering who would want to be at the front door of a group of vampires. I could hear Esme's heels on the hardwood floor, walking over to the front door and the door opening, the rest of us outside frozen on our spots to see what was going on.

"Can I help you?" Esme asked aloud in her sweet tone of voice. I then breathed in the same scent from the forest moments before, it was sweet and almost pure, but it wasn't human at all. No, this was a vampire.

"Hello, my name is Alice, and this is Jasper."


	18. I'm Only Curious

"So, you're Alice..." Carlisle said aloud as we all sat around the dining room table and looked at the two new vampires in our home. The young female, well she looked young to me, had black short hair that seemed like it would spike on its own, but somehow it suited her. She looked so small and petite, yet very beautiful and fragile, wearing a beautiful floral dress and nice heels. She had a beautiful smile on her face, as if she knew of what she was and yet she had no care about it.

The male, however, was just as beautiful as she was yet was more reserved and had the look of fear in his golden eyes. He had golden honey colored hair, it was sticked out around him that fitted perfectly, and he was well toned muscle wise. But something that stuck out to me that scared me almost in a way, was the fact that I saw a few vampire scars on his wrist and three on his neck above the collar line. Only vampires who have scars on their skin have inner scars, a tragic past perhaps or even something rather worse.

"I don't know my last name, you see I woke up as a vampire in a mental hospital, and I have no recollection of where I can from or how I became a vampire." Alice explained in her light tone, almost as light as tinker bells that I would hear in churches. The boy next to her, Jasper is his name, was holding her hand gently on top of the table and having a serious look on his face, it was grave and like he was holding his own breath. Compared to Alice, he was rather cold and unreadable.

"I see, and how about you, Jasper?" Carlisle asked aloud, friendliness was in his voice as he looked over to Jasper. We all did, but in return Jasper only looked at Alice with somewhat a grave look on his face. Alice nodded her head, rubbing his hand in comfort and Jasper looked back to the both of us. Sam gently took my gloved hand, something we were both used to at this point, and we waited for his explanation.

"It's alright Jasper, they won't harm us." Alice said to him in such a loving tone it reminded me of Carlisle and Esme with their own conversations, and Jasper looked back to the rest of us and blinked once or twice.

"I was in the Confederate Army in Texas, the youngest major of the Texas Calvary. I was changed by a vampire named Maria and became second-in-command of her army during the Southern vampire wars." Jasper explained aloud, his accent was Southern like he was from Texas, and I saw Carlisle shift slightly in his seat, looking a bit distressed about it.

"I've heard about the Second Vampire Wars, many lives were claimed as I recall." Carlisle explained aloud. Jasper nodded his head and I saw Alice's hold on his hand tighten, silently showing her support.

"I was given the task of...deposing the newborns after their first year, Maria had the notion that they were no longer needed since their strength would of diminished by then." I cringed when he spoke of that, making me think of how horrid it would of been to be in his shoes and to do such a thing to poor vampires. I looked up and over at Edward, seeing his eyes on me and I could tell he read my thoughts, and was thinking of the same thing as well.

"I then met two other vampires, Charlotte and Peter, and they rang off find a way to be more...private as a vampire than Maria ever did. I joined them in hopes of being less of a savage and more collected, but it was never enough for me and I never felt sane. Memories of Maria and her vile ways of leading an army was still haunting my mind." Jasper explained aloud, his deep tone of voice, yet beautiful, sounded so grave and so sad.

"It wasn't until I met Alice in Philadelphia in a diner where I found some sense of hope and some sense of happiness." Alice smiled from his remark, rested her other hand on his arm as Jasper continued with his story, "We went on to feed off the blood of animals, and Alice had a vision of your and your family, so we can to find you here in Washington."

"A vision?" Edward asked in wonder, and as all then looked to Alice, who smiled from her spot. She had a vision? I have never heard of a vampire having visions, and I wanted to hear more.

"Calirvoyance." Alice explained aloud, that simple word sounded so foreign and so unusual, like it was from a distant land or even planet. I even saw Emmett and Rosalie look at each other in confusion.

"I can see the future, well mostly." Alice said to me seeing my face that was full of confusion. Now that statement put me more in shock and interest, thinking of how interesting that kind of ability was to harbor.

"So you saw our family?" Esme asked in wonder from her spot with Carlisle. Alice smiled from his remark and nodded her head, her black hair was moving with her head gracefully.

"At first I saw Jasper here at the diner, and then after a few days of traveling through New Orleans I saw your family here in Washington. It wasn't until we got into Northern California when I saw a vision of Emma and Sam in the woods, then I knew we were close." Alice said aloud and I saw her look over at me from mentioning myself and Sam, We both were shocked in our seats, and it somewhat explained that noise we heard in the forest.

"It was you that was in the forest." Sam said aloud from next to me in a matter-of-fact tone. Alice nodded her head from his explanation.

"I'm sorry we disturbed you." Jasper said aloud. I shook my head with a small smile on my face.

"It explains how you knew our names, and how you knew we were vegetarian." Emmett said aloud to the two of them.

"I can only see the future when a decision is already set in motion. If someone makes another decision, the future changes." Alice explained to me, and I could tell we all were thinking of how odd that was. But I looked over to Jasper, seeing that he was still serious and still a bit grave. He then looked over at me, and somehow he could sense my curiosity and my small fear of him, not knowing who he was or what he was capable of. Before I could say or do anything, I felt a large waves of relief over me like a ocean waves, rolling over my fear and my curiosity and I felt a breathy sigh escape me. I saw eyes on me, wondering what was going on with me as I didn't know what was happening.

"Emma?" I heard Sam asked, concern was in his tone of voice and fear. I looked over at him, and then I saw Jasper shift in his spot from across the table, as if he knew what happened to me. Did he know?

"Jasper has the ability to manipulate other people's emotions around them." I heard Edward say, and I looked over at him, seeing his eyes on Jasper. I knew he was reading his mind to figure him out and Jasper looked over at him slightly, but then back at me.

"You were harboring curiosity with a hint of fear towards me, I could sense of the fear when I spoke of my past and the curiosity when Alice spoke of her ability." Jasper explained in his southern accent. I was still silent, feeling as though I was exposed and brought into the open with my emotions.

"I think you scared Emma a little bit." Edward said cautiously to Jasper and I saw he was looking at me, some concern was in his tone of voice and in his eyes.

"Emma, from what I saw in my vision with you and Sam, I could be wrong though, but you harbor some sort of ability that involves physical contact with another being." Alice said to me with curiosity in her voice. I saw Edward, Emmett and ROsalie looking over at me, and I nodded my head at her. She was rather curious, and her smile filled the room from all of the awkwardness. It was as if she didn't know it was awkward in the room.

"I have Power Mimicry, meaning I can mimic an ability from another for a certain amount of time by simply touching them." I explained to her, seeing her rise up from her chair and walk over to me. The way she walked, it was like she was a ballerina, but even more achingly graceful and beautiful. As soon as she was close to me, she held out her petite and delicate hands to me, like she was waiting for an offering. But I silently knew she wanted to see what I can do, and somehow I wanted to show her. Alice didn't seem like she meant any harm.

"Is it aright?" She asked me, her tone was light and friendly. I smiled at her for a mere moment and then I went to get up when I felt Sam's hold on my hand tightened. I looked down at him, seeing that he was uneasy about me exposing my ability to another. But I squeezed his hand, reassuring him that I would be alright. He released me after a moment or two of hesitance, and smiled slightly.

"I'm only curious is all." Alice said to me in a grin and I felt the need to smile back at her. I felt placed my hands in hers, feeling the delicate granite texture of her hands in mine and I let my guard down with my ability. I breathed out, and in one instant my vision went black.

_I saw flashes in my head, mostly of what I knew was going to be the future. I could Alice and Jasper with our family in one bit of it, looking like they were meant to be with us. Another bit was of our family, but we were in Canada somewhere, with the mountains high and above us. While seeing these images I felt like I was walking through a fog, like I could see some of it, but then it would fade away. My body was numb for a moment or two, like the tingling sensation of loosing blood circulation to my arms and legs, and like a mist was coming over my skin so lightly it was chilling and pleasing at the same time._

I snapped back to reality, and I saw Alice standing in front of me, having me looking down at her since she was small compared to my height. She had her head tilted to the side, and a small smile on her face as the rest of the room looked to me with anticipation in their eyes.

"Emma?" Carlisle asked aloud to me, some curiosity in his deep tone of voice. Sam stood up next to me, and I knew he was worried with what was going on in my head. I found my voice again, still having my mind occupied with what just happened and how it just happened.

"We're moving to Canada, and Alice and Jasper are coming with us." I said aloud, my tone of voice was almost like I was day dreaming and light as a feather. Esme looked over to Carlisle and Carlisle to me, a small evident look of surprise was on his face as Alice smiled widely.

"We're going to be best friends." Alice said aloud in a beaming tone. I looked back at her from being off in my own world.

"Really?" I asked, as if I didn't believe her. She only smiled at me as Sam wrapped a secure arm around me in almost a protective manner.

"Really."


	19. I Knew I Loved Sam

"Shall we hunt?" Alice asked me in her graceful tone of voice. I was standing with her in the middle of the forest on a chilly late afternoon, the sun was hiding behind the tall trees in our new home: Canada. We were staying in a small town called Wragell, buying one of the older mansions that was deserted and Esme refurbished the home to make it suitable for us. Alice and Jasper came with us on our trip, and we felt as though they were a part of our family officially. Carlisle was interested in how Alice's ability works, along with Jasper's as well. Being able to see the future, and how to feel and manipulate the emotions of others. Jasper was so reserved, very close to Alice whenever we would have our family meetings or hunting in the woods.

Alice and I ran through the woods, and I saw how fast she was compared to me. I tried to keep up with her, but the way she moved and how small she was, it was like following smoke in the darkness: nearly impossible. Alice was giggling while she was running in front of us, like she was playing a game with me of cat and mouse. Compared to Rosalie, whom was determined when it came to hunting, Alice was more of a child at heart and more excited to just run around with soil under her toes and the wind against her granite skin.

She stopped suddenly, and I realized we were by Anita Bay. The wind was real crisp, and the scent of the pine trees were different from the trees in Washington, fuller with a hint of snow on them. I saw Alice in front of me, looking around in front of the both of us and having a warm smile on her face. It was like she was discovering a new world around her, and how her face was evidence showing her excitement and joy.

"I have never met a vampire like you before." I said aloud, walking over to her and seeing her look back at me. Her eyes were black, showing she needed to feed and get some blood in her system, yet she was still stunning as a small being.

"And you as well, you're so nice and gentle. I've met female vampires before you and your sister, and they are quite...territorial." Alice explained to me and I raised a eyebrow at her.

"Territorial?" I asked her in wonder.

"Well I would understand. Some people underestimate me and what I can do." Alice said to me in a shrug. I smiled from her remark, seeing how we were similar in that department. WE decided to walk then, thinking it was nicer to just enjoy the scene around us in Canada.

"So, you saw Sam and myself in the future?" I asked her, still thinking of how unusual it was for her to see us in the future. She merely nodded her head, as if it was a normal thing to see the future. It would be for her, since she would see the future constantly.

"You both were sitting in the forest together, and you shared a kiss." Alice said in a grin and I heard her giggle, sounding like beautiful bells chiming in the wind, "And by the way, I find the two of your absolutely adorable!"

"You do?" I asked her aloud, thinking some part of it was not true and others that it was.

"Very much so. I've never seen something like that happen between two vampires before, well up until I met your whole family and so how they all were to each other." Alice said aloud to me, "But I have Jasper, so I can't complain really.'

"Jasper seems more...reserved." I noted aloud and I saw Alice nod her head to my remark.

"He's still in need of some help when it comes to feeding on animals instead of humans, he was changed into a vampire only for the mere reason to make others, not to be civil. But trust me, Emma, he's very much a gentleman and very nice once to get to know him. Jasper's just shy, and timid when he meets others like him." Alice explained to me, using her hands in some of the explanation.

"He does seem like a gentleman, and a good hunter too." I added in, seeing her smile brighten from my remark.

"After we met in Philadelphia, we went down to New Orleans for a couple of years in the back country of Louisiana, only to try and get him on the diet. It's not that he doesn't approve on feeding on animals, he likes it actually." Alice said to me, looking in my direction and up since I was taller than her.

"It's only the temptation." I ended for her, "Sam was the same way when I found him. He already was a vegetarian, but it was still struggling with temptation for human blood."

"How did you meet him, if you don't mind me asking?"Alice asked me with curiosity in her tone of voice. I smiled, feeling as though I was talking to Esme or Rosalie with one of our girl conversations.

"It was a few years ago, I was on my way to see Carlisle and Esme with Wendy, the vampire who changed me. We were in Washington when I...quite literally...ran into Sam and found that he was being chased by two nomad vampires, who were after him." I explained to Alice. Her eyes went wide as they followed my every move.

"How thrilling!" She said in a excited tone, looking so engrossed in my story, "And you took him with you to the Cullens?"

"I did, and we've been with them ever since." I replied back to her, seeing her smile never leaving her face at all as we walked some more. I then saw her stand still in her spot, her body was completely still her and eyes were glazed over. It was like she just thought of something spectacular or horrid, or something else. I stayed still as well, wondering what was going on with her. Her hands were at her sides and her head straight forward, frozen in her spot.

"Alice?" I asked her aloud, seeing her blink after a few long seconds and she blinked a few more times, clearing going back to normal as she looked over at me.

"I just saw you and Sam, and you were getting married in the summer." Alice explained to me, her voice was clear and light and a small smile appeared on her face. She then walked off, like it was nothing more than a regular vision she had. But I was still in my spot, drinking in what she told me.

Sam and I, married?

* * *

"She said that?" Sam asked me as we sat out on the porch of our new home in Canada, seeing the lake right in front of us. There were more stars in Canada than there were in Washington, scattered across the sky so small and so beautiful. For once i was glad to be in a new place, seeing the new sights and hearing the new sounds of Nature. The lake was nice and quiet, the moon's reflection playing off of it and making everything a little more blue. The rest of the family, including Alice and Jasper, went off hunting for the night, so Sam and I decided to stay behind and watch the house since we already hunted the night before.

"Yes, and I was very surprised to hear it." I replied back to him as we both sat on our wooden chairs. Sam was holding my hand as I looked at him to see his reaction. He looked down for a mere moment or two, but then looked back up at me. I was surprised at his new hairstyle, slicked likely to the side and some of it hovering over his golden eyes. I loved it, giving me a excuse to run my fingers through it and receiving a lustful gaze from him.

"The both of us...married..." Sam said, trailing off in his own thoughts and I somehow felt a slipping feeling of pain. Did he not want to get married to me? I would think about us getting married to each other every once in awhile, after seeing Carlisle and Esme with their love, along with Emmett and Rosalie and their public displays of love. I wondered, as of late, if Sam and I were ever to be married.

"You don't want that?" I asked in a slow tone, as if even asking that would break him and his spirit that I fell in love with. He instantly looked at me and shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Of course I would, how could I not with someone as beautiful as you?" He asked me aloud with a grin, reaching up with his open hand and cupping my cheek. I smiled from his remark, he always knew how to make me smile and bring me joy when I had doubt in myself.

"I was only trying to register it all in my head, since Alice and Jasper came into our lives, things are more off balance." Sam explained to me and I smiled, thinking of how Alice was already turning heads and making us smile from her quirkiness.

"To be able to see the future, how unusual." Sam said aloud, "I don't know whether to find it a burden or a opportunity."

"Well Alice thinks of it as a good thing." I replied aloud with a smile, thinking of her and how she used her ability as if it was a normal routine in her life. I was too dazed in my thoughts to feel Sam hold both of my hands in his, how soft they were and how real they felt against mine. I snapped out of my trance and looked back at Sam, seeing a small smile on his face. That smile made me feel heat inside my chest, wanting me to just kiss him and be so close to him he would be under my skin.

"I have been thinking about that." he said to me in a low tone of voice. I gave him a confused look.

"About...marriage?" I asked him in wonder, he only nodded his head and his hold on my hands tightened slightly.

"But I was afraid, since I didn't know whether you were interested in something of that nature...with me." He paused before saying the last two words. I tried to see what he was saying, if he was afraid I didn't want that with him. How would I want that with someone else, anyone else but him?

"Sam." I said, seeing him look at me with some hope in his eyes. I stood up, pulling him up with me and the two of us on the porch, being alone in the dark night and only the house lights to tint our faces and see each other.

"I can't think of being with anyone else in this world and life, but only you." I explained to him slowly, seeing him have a small smile on his face that made my heart expand and chest rise in excitement, "I don't ever want to hear or see any trace of doubt when it comes to our future, okay? We have eternity together to figure it out, and I want you beside me when we do that."

"I'm sorry about that." Sam said to me in a lighter tone, but I kept my smile on my face. He never wanted to upset me, or make be filled with rage. My emotions were his priority, and it saddened me slightly.

"Why the sudden thought of marriage?" I asked him in curiosity.

"I was having a conversation with Carlisle the other day, on how he met Esme." Sam said to me aloud, "He told me about how Esme changed so much of his perception of how to live with who we are. She brought out the best in him, and he did the same to her as well."

"They are rather perfect for one another." I said aloud in agreement with him.

"I still find it hard to believe that I ended up here, with the family, and with you." Sam said aloud, and I felt his hands going on my waist in both of a protective and intimate fashion. The temperature of his fingers seeping through the thin peach dress I was wearing and his smile was making me feel less demanding and more vulnerable. His way on me was deadly, it was possessive, and it was more than what I ever wanted in him.

"Are you glad we didn't go to Canada alone as planned?" I asked him aloud in a coy tone, placing my hands on his shoulders and feeling his muscles retract under my fingertips, his smile was bigger more, more with happiness and joy.

"Very much, but I'm glad to be anywhere with you by my side." Sam murmured back, leaning in slightly so that our foreheads could barely touch. Instantly dark veins were seen on his head, around the forehead where I was touching him, a clear sight of my ability. I was stronger now, but I had moments where It would happen without my accord and I felt a strange feeling of getting stronger by the second, only slightly and not in a big way. Sam took in a take of breath, I knew he was feeling the effect of my ability, slowly loosing his own energy.

I wanted to pull away from him, but his hold on my waist was fierce and I was going no where. Sam was getting stronger and fighting it against my ability, having more strength to hold it out and not pass out on me. But I wanted to move away, only to loose the dark veins that were mapping his face and hiding his beauty from me to see. He shook his head, feeling me trying to move away from me and his grip on my waist tightened.

"I can handle it." He said aloud, closing his eyes and having me see the veins going over his eyelids slowly, when he opened his eyes again, they immediately found mine and they were dark, with passion, "But I can't handle letting you out of my arms."

I nodded my head against his, trying my hardest to not have my ability kill him. He was strong, but one false move from me and I could kill him for touching him for so long.

"I want to marry you, Sam." I said to him in a soft tone, my arms moving to his arms and feeling the cotton on his shirt under my granite skin. But I was hesitant to tell him that I wanted to wait, that I wanted to think things through before we would get married to each other. What was there to think about though? We were in love with each other, we knew each other better than anyone else, and we would do to any length to protect the other. No one else was a wonderful, as beautiful, as perfect as Sam was.

Sam smiled slightly, his lips moving against mine as he smiled and he hushed me, the silence between us was soothing, "We have eternity." He whispered against my lips, sealing it with a soothing kiss. I responded without even thinking, keeping the kiss only simple yet loving as my grip on his arms tightened. He kissed me back, one of his hands rested on my neck and his thumb caressing my cheek as his other arm wrapped around my curved waist, wrapping around it completely and holding me tight. That moment was one of the few moments we had were our kisses were more of passion and less or shyness.

He lifted me from the ground with his arm, my legs wrapping around his waist in an instant as his fingers went through my hair. My mind was gone, my breathing was erratic against his lips as our kisses were longer and deeper, making me feel like I could die a happy vampire. A low growl came from beneath me, and I knew I wanted more as my hands were in his hair and my breathing was becoming more erratic. Sam responded to me growl, giving me a deep kiss that I thought would kill me instantly as I felt myself being pressed against the house lightly. The feeling of the wood was against my granite back as we kept kissing in the dark, away from the world and only wrapped in each other.

Sam pulled away from me, his breathing was ragged and his eyes were glazed over, the dark veins now gone and I could see he was weak. I hated seeing him weak, knowing I did that to him, but he was stubborn and wanted to take the pain I was giving him. I took in a human breath, breathing him in along with everything else around me. My legs left his waist and found the floor again, and I felt more like a vampire than a woman, but I liked it.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't acting like a gentleman." He said to me in his ragged tone, but I laughed slightly.

"Could you not be a gentleman for a mere moment or two, that was...beyond words." I said to him in a light tone, seeing a wide smile on his face as his arms were around my waist again. Something in the way he was looking at me at that point, his eyes were glazed and filled with something, and his parted lips that were enticing, I felt like I was under his trance and under his will.

"To be perfectly honest, I find it hard to keep myself composed whenever I'm around you. I want, no, I need to be able to touch you." Sam said in a low tone, leaning down to breathe against my neck so lightly I shivered, "I need to be able to breathe you in every day and night, " his nose was in my hair by my ear making me gasp, "and the need to kiss you whenever I see you so far away from me." His lips went to my shoulder, after he moved the sleeve to show my bare shoulder. I was instantly gone, my thoughts screeched to a halt and my instincts came in.

"But the family, they can hear us." I said in a slight gasp and whine as his lips went to my neck and kissed it tenderly. He came back to my eye level, his eyes now filled with lust and passion, it made my eyes glaze over as well.

"They all went hunting, and I knew they won't be back for hours." He replied to me, brushing my hair away from my eyes. He and I were on the same page then, knowing that after three years devoted to one another, that nothing was going to tears us limb from limb.

I knew I was in love with Sam when he carried me up to our bedroom, my legs around his waist and his arms around my back to hold me close as I hid my face in his shoulder blade, peppering him with kisses and promises of my love to him. He responded back, kissing my hair and whispering his love to me, his hold on me would tighten.

I knew I was in love with Sam as I felt him take out the pins in my hair and as I unbuttoned every button on his shirt and pants, seeing his chest and feeling a rush of ecstasy going through me. I would turn to face the full length mirror in our room, seeing my reflection. My peach dress was wrinkled from kissing Sam under the night sky, my hair was a mess from his fingers going through it, but I felt so vulnerable in a good way I smiled.

I knew I was in love with Sam as I felt him kiss my neck and his fingers pulling down the zipper on the back of my dress oh so slowly, kissing the skin on my back that would appear from behind the fabric and my breath would be lost. His touches were like lightning, his voice was like velvet, and his love was like fire as I pulled off his shirt and pants. We fell onto the bed, with the mere promise of eternity to be together and to be one. I had no more doubt in my brain, not then and never again.

I knew I was in love with Sam, and I knew he was in love with me too.


	20. Aphrodite

Nighttime became the best time for me, the way the trees moved with the night wind that came from the north, how the moon would give everything in its sight a blue tint, and how the stars painted how beautiful the world us around me and my family. I loved the cool air, the crisp scent of the trees and snow, the sight of darkness around me, it made me feel human for mere moments.

But Sam made me fall in love with my life even more. I never wanted to picture a life without him, it would be dull and lifeless. I wouldn't see the pure joy and happiness that I would see when he when he would hold me in his arms, kiss me senseless in the forest or gaze at me from across the room. We were more engrossed with each other than before, all from that fateful night of giving ourselves to one another. That night was filled with pure promises of love and devotion, and I was so in love with Sam that I felt like I could fly. The way he held me like he was worshiping a goddess, how me made my eyes roll to the back of my head in pure ecstasy and passion, how he made me scream and gasp from what I was feeling, it was all new to me. But I felt it with Sam, and that alone was worthwhile.

We would still have conversations with each other of where we went in our past, I envied the fact that he's been to most places in the world, yet I went to very few places. But he promised me that he would take me anywhere I would want to go, as long as he was there with me. I didn't need to be anywhere, only with him and him alone.

I constantly thought of marriage, being married to Sam and calling him my husband. It wasn't that I didn't want to marry him, in fact I felt more like a school girl picturing it in my head and being all giddy. I just never thought of vampires being able to be married. Yet I looked at Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and I see how happy they are as mates and married couples. They were devoted to one another, perfectly happy and mostly in love. I felt bad for Edward on that account, since he was the only one in our family to be alone and without a mate. But I knew he was going to find someone, deep inside I knew he was going to find someone to claim as his mate.

Alice and Jasper, though they weren't married, seemed to act like a married couple. Jasper was devoted to Alice completely, protective of her in every way he could. I could see in his eyes that Alice brought life to him, bringing him hope and happiness. He was never one to smile, but I would see him on rare occasions smiling from the remarks she would give him, or the way she moved around him. She had a trance on him, but I think he was glad to be in her trace.

Alice was becoming a best friend of mine, along with Rosalie. The tree of us would go of and have our own girlish adventures, Esme would join every once in awhile yet she was more content being with Carlisle. I loved being with Rosalie and Alice, having me think of how nice it was to have sister close to my age and sister whom I can relate to. I felt safe with them, along with a burst of female domination. Our talks would be of what regular human girls would talk about: what clothes to wear for our dates, how our mates were simply unbearable certain days.

Sam and I decided to go away from awhile, just the two of us. But before we went off Carlisle wanted to give both of us a gift, something to symbolize our place in the family as members. Sam was giving a wristband of some sort, made of leather and that thick, covering his wrist completely and having the family crest on the top. I got something a little more elegant, a small necklace that had a light silver look to it, fitting nicely around my neck and making me feel more elegant about myself. I then felt officially wanted, like I belonged with them ever since I became a vampire.

Sam took me to Alaska, only the two of us together for two months. Carlisle found us a nice quant place along the coast of Alaska. It was a nice place for only the two of us, although it was fairly big, the cabin having a deep oak color to it and the view of the sea was glorious. But my mind wasn't occupied with what the house was like or what I could see on the sea, my mind was on Sam.

The way we got to Alaska was by the sailboat Sam used in Washington. It was better to be on the boat with him and take our time to go there than run and get there within moments. Sam loved being able to sail on the water, I could see it in his eyes as we were on the open sea, going towards the cool scenery of Alaska.

We spent our more intimate moments on the boat, and later in the cabin that we stayed in. Our days were filled with hunting in the wilderness, feasting on bears and elk that were more luscious than the ones in Canada. I loved to run, it was one of the rare perks of being a vampire, being able to run and dodge obstacles as if I was a animal in its natural habitat. Sam loved to run too, at least he loved to run with me. He was, without a doubt, one of the fastest vampires I have ever encountered. And the way he would run, it was almost like he was in the military, precise and clean.

"We should go someplace warm." Sam said aloud as we were out at sea, the anchor down and the both of us sitting out in the sun. It was a bit cloudy that day, so only a few rare rays of the sun seeped through and made our diamond skin glitter in the sun. I was wearing a dress, my feet bare in the sun as Sam was wearing a cotton shirt and jeans. He hold my hand tightly in my own as I looked over at him, hearing his explanation nice and loud.

"Where would we go?" I asked him aloud in curiosity. He smiled as he looked up at the sky above us both. There was a bit of a breeze going through the sea, making the boat rock with the small movement of the water.

"India." he said in a light tone, having me look at him with a small smile on my face and some hair flying in front of my eyes, "I've always wanted to go to India." The way he spoke about it sounded like he was a child about to embark on a adventure for the first time in his life, with pure excitement and joy. I smiled, moving my hand to run my fingers through his hair. He smiled from my actions, seeing the tenseness in his arms and neck dissolving like steam in the air.

"Perhaps we can go there some time soon." I said aloud in a dream like tone. I heard him chuckle, sitting up on one elbow and looking down at me, moving the hair away from my eyes as my hand moved from his hair to his bare arm, seeing our skin shining in the sun like jewelry.

"For our honeymoon?" he asked in a suggesting tone, making me giggle and trace his jaw with one of my fingers.

"Honeymoon, I like the sound of that." I said in a grin, seeing his smile widen from my remark and he gave me a sweet kiss, "Emma Chang, it does have a ring to it."

"It sounds beautiful to me." Sam said to me in a low tone, his arm going across my stomach and his hand resting on my hip. I kept rubbing his bare arm, seeing that a cloud went over the sun and our skin going back to the granite cold skin as before. I felt the tingling sensation of my powers working on him, but knowing Sam he was going to try and live with it, not wanting to pull away just yet.

"Almost as beautiful as your face early in the twilight hour?" I asked him in a coy tone, seeing him lean towards me, his lips barely touching mine but still I could feel them.

"Just as beautiful as hearing your voice for the first time." Sam replied back to me and I smiled, kissing him softly and seeing his hold on my hip tighten slightly. He groaned and pulled away from me.

"Your ability keeps me grounded, I swear." He said as he went back to being on his back and looking at the sky. I smiled, moving my head to be on his chest and breathing in the cotton of his shirt and how crisp it was on his scented skin. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me close in a protective manner and making me feel safer, I always felt safer with him close by me.

"I do hate having this, since I could kill you within seconds." I murmured, thinking of how horrid it was at time to have this gift.

"You shouldn't think like that. I've gotten stronger to hold against it, being able to hold you longer, kiss you longer." Sam said aloud, kissing my hair, "I do recall when I first met you that I could hardly breathe after touching you for a mere few seconds."

"And I thought it was my looks that did that to you." I said in a joking tone.

"Well, that too. Did I ever tell you what I thought of when I first jumped you?" Sam asked, and I shook my head. I could tell he was smiling, from hearing the content tone inside of his chest.

"At first I thought I was dreaming, running from danger and the mere thought of myself being dead flashed in my mind. And when I landed on you quite harshly, I thought I landed on Aphrodite, such beauty and such a pure image took my breath away in a second." As he spoke I remembered that day, when he landed on me and set my mind reeling on who he was, what he was doing, and why he was so intriguing to me. I, at first, never thought of myself being of sheer beauty and purity, not in the way Sam was describing it.

"Aphrodite..." I said aloud, trying it on on my tongue as I sat up from my spot on the boat, still feel Sam's hand on my lower back. His fingers, thought they were touching my chest, made me weak slightly as he sat up as well. I knew he could tell I wasn't so sure of the name he had given me, since his hand went around my waist and his other hand moved the hair away from my neck to lay a small but delicate kiss there. I shivered from the contact as I felt his smile against my granite skin. His wicked way with me was something I could never escape from: pure love and pure devotion.

"Aphrodite." He whispered to me, making me smile. I felt his fingers under my chin and he moved my jaw over to his direction, having me look in his almond shaped eyes and how golden his eyes were with the sun and the clouds combined. They reminded me of honey, the sweetest honey I must of had when I was human. There was a soul behind them, I've seen it and encountered it.

"Marry me." He said to me in a low tone, almost a husky tone, and my breath was lost. He just asked me to marry him, to be his wife, to be with him for all of eternity. I knew I was going to be with him for eternity, but this new title was something to get used it. I wanted that title, more than anything than to have our bond be official. I smiled so widely, all of my teeth must of been showing form the sheer joy I was harboring inside of me.

"You call that a marriage proposal?" I asked him in such a coy tone that he smiled at me. He then sat up, pulling me with him so that both of us were standing on top of the boat. He took both of my hands in his, how soft his hands felt in mine and how the cool breeze coming through snapped me into reality. I knew then when he got down on one knee, looking up at me with the same look he gave me when I first met him: patience, fear and innocence.

"Emma, I know I have told you this many a time, but I cannot picture a world without you in it with me. Before I met you I was lost, not knowing how I can live in this world as a vampire, but you showed me so much happiness and joy that I need it in my life. You've made me a better person, a better being, and I need you in my life in order to be alive. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Sam asked me in a soft tone, his eyes never leaving me and his hands still holding my own. My power was trying to hurt him, but I was fighting so hard not to hurt him, so hard to let him live as he proposed to me. I knew this was perfect, being on a boat with him, just the two of us. So I said the two words that were flooding my mind.

"I do."


	21. Calling Card

The family was quite pleased at our engagement, very happy to say the least. Alice already knew our wedding and how it was going to look, of course, but the rest of the family wanted to help in any way shape or form. It felt good to have a family to go to when I needed help in any way, shape or form. But in the back of my mind I was sad that Wendy wasn't here for me when I needed her. To meet and approve of Sam, to help me with the wedding, and to just be in my presence as my mentor and somewhat mother. But Sam was beyond reassurance, holding my hand through the small moment of pain and suffering, and making me feel much better.

Edward was supportive, but I knew in the back of his mind he was a bit bitter and sad about the situation. He was the only one without a mate, and for me to marry made it a bit worse for him. I felt horrible for him, wanting to see him be with someone and see him happy. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, for he was happy. But to see him with another vampire, another person who could make him feel full and accepted. In the back of my mind, I knew he was going to find someone in the near future.

But things took a turn for the worst when Carlisle received a letter. I was out with Alice and Sam, going shopping for our wedding since she wanted to help as much as she could. When we came into into the house, we saw Carlisle with a serious look on his face, something was wrong or went wrong, I saw Esme standing next to him, her hand in his and looking just as scared and serious about it as well.

"Carlisle?" I asked him aloud in concern, seeing him at his chair in the living room and holding the letter in his hands. He looked up at me, his face was a bit serious and cold. Everyone else in the house was quiet, Rosalie with Emmett who was holding her hand gently and being very close to her.

"I received a letter from The Volturi." Carlisle said aloud to me, his voice was low and a bit grave. I felt my stomach twisting into a knot. Wendy told me about them, and she warned me never to cross them. But they knew I was here, with the Cullens. Somehow they knew, why else would they contact the family?

"They wish for your presence in Italy to meet you." Carlisle said aloud, and I could tell he didn't like the idea at all. A part of me wanted to go and wanted to see him, meet them for the first time, but another part of me wanted to stay here in our perfect little world in Canada. But we had to obey then, they were in a sense in higher power over our kind and knew how to control us. We were afraid of them, and thats how it was supposed to be.

They wanted to meet me, to talk to me, and to see if I was worthy of being with the Cullens. I knew that silently to myself, I knew they were going to see what I could do. But I looked to Sam and I saw him draw close to me. I blocked my ability only for the reason to hold his hand tightly. I didn't want to leave him, not to see him, not to hear his voice next to mine, it was too much. He clutched my hand tightly, his other hand resting on my other arm, wrapping his arm around me.

"I don't want her to go, they'll try and have her as one of the guards." Esme said in a worry tone as Carlisle comforted her. Rosalie looked rather bitter from her spot, Emmett rubbing her back to calm her down as Alice was uneasy from her spot.

"It's up to Emma." Carlisle said aloud, but I knew he didn't want me to go either. I was afraid to go all by myself, though I knew I could handle myself that they wouldn't do anything to harm me, it wasn't in their nature to hurt someone whom they would want to meet, or make one of their own. Esme was right, I knew they would have to try and recruit me.

"They won't take you unless you let them take you." I heard next to me, seeing Edward look at me with a cold glare. He hated the Volturi, never liking their methods. He had respect for them, but none the less he hated them.

"Take her?" Sam asked Edward aloud in concern. I looked away from Edward to Sam and kept holding his hand.

"The Volturi is notorious for recruiting vampires who have abilities that they need. Once they know about her ability, there's no doubt they'll try and have her become one of them." Edward explained aloud, and I saw Sam's eyes go wide. I was in ultimate fear then, wondering why would they want me? I wasn't a normal vampire, I would feed on animals but unlike them, they fed on humans. I couldn't do that, not to Wendy. I saw Carlisle cringe at his words, Jasper go a bit furious from his spot, and Emmett looking down at his spot. THey knew it was true as well, and that made me even more afraid. Jasper looked over at me, sensing my fears but I held my hand to him, silently telling him not to mess with me.

"I won't let them." Sam said in almost a threatening tone. I cringed from his tone, almost like he was about to kill as I placed a hand on his chest to calm him down, But he breathing was already picking up with hate and fury. I hated seeing him like this, so negative and so filled with fuel of rage.

"Sam, you need to understand..." Carlisle started, but he could see Sam's face and know nothing was going to make him better.

"I won't let them take her, not from this family whom loves her and helped her with all of this, and not from me." His voice broke slightly when he spoke of himself. I instantly moved to look at him, placing both of my bare hands on his face to have him look down at me. His golden eyes were dark, almost in rage but when we made contact, he melted down and clutched my waist. I fought to keep my powers at bay, but a few black veins showed along my hands touching his cheeks. I could tell he was fighting it too, feeling his told on my tighten.

"Sshhh, don't think things like that." I said to him in a soft tone, still looking at him in his eyes, "You make it sound like they're going to take me away. I'm not going to leave this family, Sam." I reassured him, seeing in his eyes he knew that I was telling the truth. I smiled at him, then looking back at Carlisle and still clutching Sam's hand in mine.

"I'll go and see them." I told him in a simple tone, seeing him nod his head and Esme look like she would be on the verge of tears.

"I don't want you to go alone, it's not that I don't trust you to go all by yourself, but I don't trust them." Carlisle explained to me, "They won't take a refusal nicely."

"I'll go with her." I heard Sam say aloud behind me. All of their eyes were on him now, and I was looking over at Edward. Out of the entire family, I know Edward hated them the most. Edward looked from Sam to me as the rest of the family talked amongst themselves.

"Sam, I know you want to go with her and protect her, but you need to be careful about the Volturi. They can kill you." Carlisle said in a warning tone, I then saw something click inside of Edward, and he looked over at Carlisle, determination on his face.

"I'll go with them." I was surprised at Edward, as did the rest of the family when he said it with such determination and a hint of anger. He would come with me, to protect me and make sure nothing was going to happen to me. We did bond over the years as I was with his family, a bit closer than the others no less. But I was concerned not only for Sam but now for him.

"Edward, you don't have to." I started, but I knew his mind was already made up.

"I know how they handle other vampires, and I would feel better if I went with you. I can explain how you came to our family and became a member." Edward explained aloud and I looked over at Sam, seeing a small sense of approval with it.

"I still don't like the Volturi wanting to meet her." Rosalie said in a low tone, hearing Emmett hush her from his spot behind her and I looked over at her. She hated it, almost like seeing a sister going into the fire.

"None of us do, but we have to respect their command." Carlisle said aloud, all of us silently agreeing and me feeling a pit in my stomach. I knew Sam was going to protect me, Edward as well. But I still felt like I was about to be killed for no reason. Everyone story I heard about them,

It was about to come true.

* * *

We arrived in Volturi Italy late in the night, the only time we could go out in the open without exposure. The three of us wore black clothing, respectively as Edward lead the way to their spot. I wore a black dress with heels, Sam black slacks and a black shirt, and Edward a leather jacket over his black attire. He looked more intense then Sam and I, and I knew he knew what he was going to do. I trust Edward with my own life, we were that close together a siblings and vampires.

As we turned the corner, I saw Edward stop in front of us as we stopped as well. There were a couple of people walking around, not minding us at all as I knew Edward say something in front of us. He held his hand out to us from behind him, to silently tell us to freeze in our spots. Sam clutched my hand and I stayed very still as he looked forward.

"They see us." He said in his low tone. I looked around to see if I could see them. But I saw nothing around me, only the darkness and the cold buildings that were reaching to the sky. I could smell the humans close by, but I was far from hungry, since we fed on some of the pasture in the Italy country before arriving to the city.

I was about to say something when I saw a man walk towards us, looking at me and past Edward. He was rather tall, taller than Emmett with broader shoulders and dark hair that was smoothed back. I knew he was a vampire, seeing his pale skin and handsome features. But what struck me was his eyes: crimson.

"Aro is expecting her, but you two..." He trailed off, looking from me to Edward. I could see Sam from the corner of my eye filled with anger, but Edward acted casual as I looked back at the taller vampire.

"Carlisle wished for myself and her fiance to accompany her when she meets Aro, Caisus and Marcus for the first time." Edward replied back to him smoothly. The taller vampire raised a eyebrow, saying nothing for a moment or two as he scanned me from behind Edward. I said nothing, since Edward told me to not speak unless spoken to. He then nodded his head once and then turned his back on us.

"Follow me." He said to us before he started walking. We obeyed immediately and following him to one of the buildings hidden from sight. I grasped Sam's arm in my free hand and I felt him pull me close as Edward walked in front of us. I knew he was reading my mind, sensing that I was scared beyond my limit as we walked into the reception area. There was no one at the desk, but we walked along anyways to the elevator. We we piled inside, I saw the taller man looking at the three of us.

"Do you need to feed before we proceed?" He asked me, trying to seem a bit nicer but I could tell in the tone of his voice that he still was angry and cold. Edward shook his head at his remark.

"We fed before coming, thank you." He replied aloud and the taller man nodded once, pressing the down button and we sank into the earth. No matter how fed I was, how prepared I tried to be, I was still petrified with meeting them. Their stories were legend, and they were the horror stories one would hear as a child. But with Sam and Edward with me I felt a little more safe and secure.

But only a little.

The doors opened and we walked out into a grand hall,a ll was made of granite and marble. It made me think of the Roman Empire in ancient times. The dome above us was so high and beautiful that I knew we were dealing with royalty as I saw the group of vampires in front of us. I instantly indicated the three vampires who were in power, since they were sitting in the chairs in front of us. The vampire to the right looked rather bored, his dark hair and long face harboring the weathering of years under his crimson eyes. The vampire on the left looked more menacing and dangerous, his blond hair was slick back to show his handsome yet narcissistic face. But the vampire in the middle, his face was alluring. He had a small smile on his lips, sitting causally on his throne and his black hair behind his ears. As he saw me, he stood up from his chair and smiled gleefully, as if we were old friends from the past.

"I now finally get to meet the lovely Emma Cullen, soon to be Emma Chang if I'm not mistaken." His voice sounded so safe, and so warm, but I knew it was a lie as he approached the three of us. I said nothing to him as he stood in front of us, a smile still on his face.

"Edward, always a pleasure to see you." he said to Edward, his voice still warm and happy. But I saw Edward only nod his head at him, trying to be respectful.

"The same with you, Aro."


	22. Rage

"How is Carlisle and Esme, wonderful I do hope." Aro said to Edward, still using a light tone as I saw Edward staying very still and very serious with him. I still felt the need to wanting to leave the room in a flash, not wanting to look back and not wanting to deal with them. But I knew I had to stay and meet them, because I knew I was going to have to meet them something in my vampire life.

"Wonderful, thank you. Carlisle gives his best to you and the family." Edward said aloud to him and Aro smiled at him. His crimson eyes then drifted over to me, and we locked eyes for a mere moment or two without speaking. Edward became stiff in his stance, almost like a board standing up and not moving a inch as Aro walked over to stand in front of me. Sam stayed to my side, still clutching my hand tightly and I fought my powers to stay away from harming him. Aro then smiled widely at me, as if he was trying to seduce me and he held both of his hands in front of him, trying to be more inviting.

"I do apologize for not meeting you any time sooner once you joined the Cullen Family, but now that we are meeting, I wish it properly introduce myself and my coven. My name, is Aro." He explained to me in a proper smile on his face. I looked over at Edward briefly and saw him looking right at me, He told me to play along with them, one of the only ways to stay alive in their presence. So I looked back at Aro and smiled back at him. His smile widened from my reaction and he held out a hand for me to take. I was hesitant at first to take it, but I knew I had to play along so I placed my free hand in his. He closed both of his hands over mine, and I heard Sam do a intake of breath next to me, concerned at what he was doing.

"Ah, you've lost your maker." Aro said, looking down at our joined hands and I looked at him with some shock on my face. He had a ability, and he somehow knew of my life by just touching me. I felt more exposed than ever before, and I thought it was bad when Edward read my mind. I looked over at him and I saw him hold out his hand towards me, his palm facing me to silently tell me to calm down and not panic. I knew he was looking out for me, but this was terrifying.

"You killed the one that took your maker from you." He said to me as he looked up at me, his eyes were a bit cold but were trying to invite me in. I stayed silent and nodded my head as he released my hand, which immediately went to Sam's arm.

"My ability is being able to read every thought you've ever had in your life with a simple touch. It's unusual yes, but not like yours which interests me." he explained to me, his voice was still like velvet but low, "Power mimicry, I've never encountered a vampire with this ability before." But he looked over at Sam and Sam looked back at him, stone cold in the face and was playing along as well as I was. Aro took his hand in between his own and as he did this to Sam, I looked behind him and saw another vampire standing away from the other two on their thrones. He had sandy blond to brown hair, pale skin and a somewhat long face, his eyes on me the whole time. He gave me a chill down my spine, seeing him analyze me from my spot as Aro analyzed Sam.

"They came after you, and you run into this one here. Interesting." Aro said aloud, making me look away from the younger vampire and to him. He looked up at Sam who tried to hard to look angry at him. Aro moved away from us and then behind him at one of the vampires who was sitting on his throne. He looked rather bored in his spot, but his eyes were on the both of us and I knew he was also analyzing me. All of the vampires in the room didn't need to say anything, but mentally they were having a field day with Sam and I.

"We knew about you and your travels, thanks to Demetri and his ability to track." Aro said aloud to me and both Sam and myself looked over at the younger boy. He smiled at me with a coy smile, his head tilted low a bit and almost like he was a proper gentleman. It gave me a chill, like he was trying to seduce me in a way with his eyes.

"He was tracking us." Edward said in almost a questioning tone, as if he was not believing it himself. I then knew how they found out about me, through Demetri. Edward was right in the sense that they only have the best abilities in their coven, so would they want me.

"I called you here to bring upon you a proposition." Aro said to the both of us in a small smile, turning his back on us and walking back over to his throne, turning back to face the three of us.

"Power Mimicry is rare, very rare among our kind." The blond vampire said in almost a cruel tone, his eyes were low and looking like he was tearing me apart mentally.

"Your stay with the Cullens suits you, from what we see you're part of the family practically." Aro added in, and I could tell in his voice that the notion that I was with the family annoyed him.

"But we called you here to see if you would like a change." Aro explained to us in a coy smile. I then knew he was going to try and have us join the coven, well at least me.

"I partially think of vampires with unique and powerful abilities quite useful. Those abilities need to be put to good use rather than wasted. I wish for you to join my family, we can place you in good use and give your a wonderful opportunity." Aro explained to me and I felt Sam clutching my hand so tight it would of broken my hand if I was human. He didn't want me to go, to leave him behind and to become one of them. I didn't want it either, the Cullens were my family and they protected me for so long already.

"Of course this is a lot for you to think about and consider." The third vampire, the one who was bored and drained, replied in a long tone as he stood up from his throne and faced the both of us, "Also keeping in mind that the two of you, are mates."

"What a shame." Demetri said aloud in what seemed like a sad tone, but I saw a smile still on his face. Sam snarled under his breath, I could hear it as he looked over at Demetri with a death glare. I knew I was his new personal target, but my focused went back to the third vampire, whom Aro looked over at .

"Marcus and his ability to sense relationships, it comes in handy when we recruit." Aro said in almost a sneer, "We already know your connection to the Cullen family is strong, but think of your opinions my dear."

I was silent for a moment, trying not to seem so scared in front of them but also not to seem so serious at the same time. I had to keep calm and play it cool, seeing all of their eyes on me now.

"The Cullens have been nothing but helpful to me." I said to him and he nodded his head.

"Of course, my dear friend Carlisle is never one to do no wrong when it comes to protection and kindness." Aro explained to me aloud.

"It's only a matter of power." Demetri chimed in from his spot, his hands behind his back and his eyes on me. He started walking over to the three of us, his stance was still and lanky like a jaguar going in for the kill, "Would you rather play if safe in this world, or hold the power in your hand."

"Power makes a man mad, you know that." Edward said in a lower tone than him, trying to maintain his composure but he was getting agitated with Demetri. Demetri only smirked and had a small laugh as Aro stayed silent.

"I can see that Carlisle already tamed you, Edward. Doesn't she deserved a stab at power, something you'll never experience?" Demetri asked in a coy tone, "Power is the only thing in this world worth living for."

"And you can vouch for that can you?" Edward asked him back, his voice a bit rough as Demetri eyed him with hate.

"Let me discuss with Casius and Marcus in our chambers, shall we?" Aro asked aloud to the other two vampires. The one he labeled Marcus, the bored vampire who sensed relationships, only got up slowly and walked with him to the door behind the thrones. Caisus, glared at the three of us, then got up as well. Before the three of them could walk into the chambers, Aro looked back at Demetri.

"Play nice." He said in a low tone, but I could tell he was trying to be civil. Demetri kept his eyes on Edward and only nodded once. Aro, along with the two others, disappeared into the chambers, leaving the three of us with Demetri and the taller vampire alone. Demetri's eyes, crimson and power hungry, drifted over to me and I could tell he was about to analyze me. But he then looked over at Sam a moment later.

"Sam Chang." He said in almost a order-like fashion as I stuck by Sam, "You're quite the runner, if I may say. You're particularly hard to track on a regular basis"

"So you were doing Aro's dirty work, as usual I take it?" Edward asked aloud, walking over to be closer to the both of us as Demetri kept his eyes on Sam the whole time.

"My loyalties lie with Aro, as is yours with Carlisle." Demetri replied back to him, "However I do like to track those who interest me, meaning this one." He looked over at me when he said that, having him feel another chill down my spine.

"Why track me?" I asked him in a simple explanation. He chuckled from his spot and tilted his head to the side.

"Perhaps it was the sheer power I saw in you, the sheer rage when you killed those who killed...what was her name...Wendy?" He asked me, toying with me and I snarled. Who was he to bring her up in our conversation? I could feel Sam clutching my arm to pull me back gently, but my teeth were bared and Demetri loved seeing me angry.

"She was weak from where I saw her, not being able to stand a chance against two vampires. But you, I see a lot of rage itching to come out." Demetri said in a lower tone and I snarled at him.

"Keep talking, and you just might see it if you don't stop talking about her." I said in growl to him, Sam pulled me away from him and Demetri laughing at him once again. I was in pure rage at him for saying those things to Wendy, making me think of him of nothing but pure evil.

"I can see how pitiful she was." Demetri said aloud in a sneer and I growled loudly, about to run to him and rip his throat apart. But at the same time Edward blocked him from me with anger in his eyes and Sam wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me back. My power kicked in then, seeing it's effect on Sam and I tried hard to push it back, but the rage I felt towards Demetri was making it hard to stop.

"Enough." Edward said in a almost a loud growl, Demetri looking at him now as Sam pulled me close to him to calm myself down.

"Protecting your sister there are you Edward?" Demetri asked him in a low tone, his smile was now gone.

"I protect anyone in my family, you know that Demetri." Edward replied in a cold as I was still fighting the urge to kill Demetri then and there in Italy. I hated him already, hated him for talking about Wendy in a hated fashion, talking about the Cullens as if they were weak, and thinking of me in that nature.

"Be grateful that Emma is here, or else you would of lost your head." Sam said in a lower tone as Demetri looked at him with a small sneer.

"So he does speak." He said in a lighter tone as he walked away from Edward to the both of us. Sam pushed me behind him in a flash and Edward walked back to stand next to me. I wanted to touch Demetri and make him feel pain, so much pain that he would think twice before coming near me again.

"And what makes you think you can fight me...and win?" He asked Sam in a sneer and I had enough of him talking. I acted before thinking, shoving past Sam in a flash before Edward could stop me and I grabbed Demetri's neck. I saw veins popping up from my hand connecting his neck, his eyes going wide and his hands trembling. I wasn't acting on sheer will anymore, I was acting on rage.

Pure rage.

He fell to his knees as the veins went to his jawline and then face. I could see his energy draining as I felt Edward's hands on my arms, trying to pry me away. But I didn't want to, I wanted to kill him. Edward yanked me hard, but I still held onto him as Sam tried to help Edward.

"Don't do this to him, he's not worth it." Edward whispered to me harshly as I ignored him.

"Please Emma, don't do this." Sam pleaded to me gently but I ignored him as well as the veins made it to his eyes. He was shaken visibly now, silently pleading me to release him.

"I know you hate him, but think of Carlisle and Esme, think of Wendy." As soon as Edward said her name, my face softened from its rage as I tried to calm down then, "Would she want this for you? Control your rage, Emma, for her sake."

I was reluctant to, I really was, but I eventually released him and he took in a big breath to regain himself once more. I pulled my hand back like it touched fire as Edward still held my arms from behind as Sam took my hands in his. I fought my power when he touched me, knowing that hurting him even a little bit would kill me on the inside. He looked into my eyes and tried to get me to calm down, and it partially worked as Edward looked down at Demetri, who was still in come pain from what I did to him.

"Remarkable." We all heard and we all looked to see Aro, Marcus and Caisus back from their chambers, but they all looked at me like I was a prize ready to be taken and used. Aro had a new look in his eye: possession. I then knew he wanted me even more.

"Not only do you borrow powers, but you inflict pain as well." Marcus said aloud in somewhat surprised tone of voice. I looked down at my hands, wondering how I even did that. I knew I took energy, I knew I burrowed powers, but to inflict pain, to make someone hurt by touching them? Sam must of felt it whenever I would touch him, but all I could think about was rage towards Demetri.

"Your rage inflicts pains onto others, excellent." Aro said in almost a cheerful tone as Demetri slowly got up from his spot. He eyed me, this time with more rage in his eyes and face than ever before. I didn't feel remorse towards him, or sorrow. He did make me feel rage and pain, and I didn't mind it at all when it came to him.

"I now ask you, if you wish to, to join our coven." Aro asked aloud in a nice tone, but I knew deep inside me wanted me as one of his crowning jewels. He wanted power, nothing but the best as I looked from him to Edward and Sam. Sam was still holding me close to him, breathing me in just to calm himself down and not be in rage at Aro. I couldn't leave him, not now since we were to be married. Edward was somewhat calm from his spot, looking at me and silently telling me not to go with him. They were after him as well, he told me that once or twice. Edward was more like a brother now, loving me dearly and protecting me, to leave him and the Cullens behind would be painful. So I looked forward and smiled nicely at Aro.

"I respectively decline."


	23. Inflicted Pain

I didn't want to do anything else but to hold Sam close and breathe him in as we made our way home. We took a ship home, and the whole time we were on the ship I held Sam close and buried my head into his chest, trying to grasp the fact that I met the most powerful vampires in our world, and survived. Sam clutched me like I was about to disappear from him, never letting me go once as Edward stayed close to us.

When I declined his offer, Aro merely nodded his head and smiled. I knew he disliked it, but he was respectful of me and my decision. As we left, I saw Demetri's eyes pouring into the back of my head, filled with rage and hate towards me. I hated him right back, for talking about Wendy in that nature. But I knew he was going to be following me for the rest of my vampire life. However I wasn't worried about him anymore, I was more worried about myself.

And my new discovery about me.

Inflicting pain on others? How could that be? I never thought my powers could do that to another, but it must of been the rage and pain I was feeling and wanting to give him in return. The emotion I was feeling, it must of been the reason. My ability was based on emotion, more or less. But now all I was feeling was relief as Sam kissed my hair and whispered nothing but love to me as the ship sailed on. I said nothing for a good while, drinking in what just happened and how we made it out alive.

"What do we tell Carlisle and Esme?" I asked Sam and Edward as we stood out on the deck of the ship, a day away from port in New York. I was afraid of what my family was going to think of me, if they would be disappointed or ashamed of me.

"I don't want to seem rude at you, but they won't be disappointed or ashamed in you." Edward said to me, standing a bit away from me and looking at me with seriousness in his eyes. I felt better having Edward as a brother, not only did we become close as friends and siblings, but he protected me like a sibling would.

"You did what you had to do in order to protect yourself from them, it's natural." Sam added in with me as his hold on me tightened slightly, "Just be grateful that they are letting you leave in one piece."

"They're never one for confrontation, only when a serious situation occurs." Edward explained to the both of us, "Although we'll have to be alert with Demetri."

"He's not one to challenge, that much I can see." Sam added from his spot in my embrace.

"He's one of the most powerful trackers, and he's very deadly compared to other vampires. He's had his eye on from the moment you have joined our family." Edward said aloud, his voice was lower and a bit bitter. I hated Demetri, and to think he had his eyes on me the whole time I was with the Cullen family made me feel sick to my stomach. I thought of him as nothing more than scum and an insect.

"I want nothing to do with him." I replied from my spot, moving away from Sam and Edward to go near the railing and breathe in the sea air. I needed to get him out of my mind and fast, or else I would go crazy with the thought of another vampire watching me.

"As long as we don't do anything to draw attention to ourselves, we shouldn't get a visit from them anytime soon." Edward explained to me as he walked over to stand next to me. HIs hands went into his pockets of his jacket as he looked over at me, "The hardly leave their home."

I knew that going home was going to make me feel better, since I missed my family terribly and I missed their voices, their scents, everything about them. It was hard enough being away for that period of time, so it was certain to me, that I would stay with them for eternity.

My family.

* * *

Esmes hugged me gently when we returned home, but I knew in that hug it was a fierce hug a mother would give a child whom almost left her for good. Carlisle's was protective, as if he was afraid for his own daughter almost being dead. Emmett's hug was strong, strong enough to leave me breathless. Rosalie's was soft, but I knew she was concerned for me as well. Jasper gave me a awkward hug since we were still working on our friendship, and Alice's was very sudden as she literally almost jumped on me.

"Thank goodness, we saw you the entire time and I was scared out of my mind!" Alice said to me as I looked over at Emmett giving Sam a fierce bear hug and almost lifting him off the floor.

"We were very concerned about you, not that we knew that Edward would be there in case of anything were to happen to you." Carlisle explained to the both of us aloud in his calm tone.

"I wish I would of came with you, I want a piece of Felix." Emmett said in a growl as Rosalie took his hand in hers.

"They wanted to recruit her and have her become one of the guard." Edward explained aloud to the family, "And she almost killed Demetri." As soon as he said that the entire family was staring at me with such intensity and fear in their eyes. I took in a deep breath, breathing in all that was around me and looked at Carlisle, thinking he would need to know before anyone else in the family.

"I touched Demetri,,,,and inflicted pain on him to the point of almost killing him." I explained to them slowly. I saw several different reactions. Jasper and Rosalie's eyes went big, Emmett took a intake of breath and Alice had pure shock on her face. Esme was silent as was Carlisle, but I felt the uneasiness in the room.

"You inflict pain from physical touch now?" Emmett asked aloud, shock was in his voice as I looked over at him.

"Your ability is fueled by emotion." Carlisle explained aloud to the rest of us, all looking at him as he stared at me, "Your hate towards Demetri made your ability even more of a threat. Aro would want that in his coven."

"I don't want to inflict pain, at least I didn't want to. But he insulted Wendy and I wanted to make him stop." I said to Carlisle, my voice was almost breaking from the mere memory of Demetri insulting and mocking her. Sam gently took my bare hand in his, my powers were going to hurt him but I fought it back and stayed strong for his sake.

"Let's not discuss this anymore, we should be happy that you came home safely." Esme said aloud, having me look over at her and was grateful that she was changing the subject and making it no longer awkward. Carlisle nodded his head in agreement as he walked over to me, his face was beaming like a father seeing his child again for was absent for a short while.

"Let us celebrate and visit the Denali Clan." Carlisle said to us aloud, a big grin on Emmett's face and Rosalie having a small smile on her own face. But Sam, Jasper, Alice and myself looked rather confused on to who they were talking about. But from the looks on Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward's face, they were happy at the notion. So if they were happy, then I would be happy as well. I knew any friend of Carlisle was a friend of mine, since I was in the family now.

* * *

"Hello Carlisle, and Esme. How wonderful it is to see you, it's been far too long." A women said to Carlisle and Esme as we waited outside of a beautiful home in Denali Alaska. It was very grand, almost like our own home. Alice and Jasper stayed behind at the home, since Jasper was too concerned about being around other vampires. He was still trying to get used to the vegetarian diet, and this was the last thing he needed. Alice stayed with Jasper and was rather sad to being missing out on meeting with the Denali family.

The woman who greeted us was beyond beautiful, in the same nature as Esme with a warm smile and radiant hair. It was cascading down her shoulders, a warm brown as she smiled at Carlisle and Esme.

"Carmen, it has been too long. How are you my dear?" Carlisle asked her with a warm smile.

"I'm wonderful, after receiving word that you are all coming for a visit, and you brought your new son and daughter." She said, her accent was thick and velvet-like. She must of been from Spain, since her hair and how her eyes were shaped, I could tell along with her accent. I poked my head out from behind Edward and I saw Edward look behind me. Sam was next to me, just as curious and scared as I was. I saw Carmen from behind Edward and I walked around him to see her face to face. Her smile towards me was beyond sheer joy, as if she herself was looking at her daughter.

"Hello my dear one. My name is Carmen, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said to me as she held out her hand for me to shake. I shook her hand, wearing my gloves to protect myself from haring anyone in the family. She shook it gently, making me feel like I was shaking a feather in my own hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I replied back to her, Carmen's smile never leaving her face as she drifted her eyes from me to Sam. Sam walked over to her as well, standing next to me and removing the hat her was wearing.

"My name is Sam, how do you do?" he said aloud, holding his hand out for Carmen to shake. She smiled widely at him and shook his hand gently in hers.

"How polite." She said in a grin and looked over at me, "I like this one, he's a keeper." I grinned at her, looking up at Sam and seeing him smile as me as Carmen released his hand.

"Please come in, Eleazar is waiting for you." She said to all of us and moved out of the way for us to enter their home. Inside it was just as beautiful as out own home, high ceilings and beautiful wood along the staircase. I was in awe as I heard Carmen talking to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Carlisle informed us that two more members joined your clan." She said aloud as we moved into the hallway.

"One of them is new to our diet, he didn't want to seem like a threat to you." Emmett explained to her as I looked behind me and saw Rosalie walk up to me, walking her usual glide and her hair flowing behind her.

"Where are the three females Esme talked about?' I asked her, rather curious to meet the other three females that were mentioned. They were around my age if not a bit younger.

"They must be hunting." Rosalie replied back to me, "You'll like them. Tanya has a bit of a crush on Edward."

"A bit?" Emmett asked in a small grin as he walked past us. Rosalie smirked at his remark as we continued to walk slowly towards their great room.

"Kate is more serious, yet kind. And Irina likes to keep to herself. But don't worry, they'll like you." Rosalie said in reassurance as we entered another grand room that was bigger than our own living room. I knew they would live away from the human life and in return have a grand home to live it. Once there we saw a man, who looked a bit older than the rest of us, standing there to meet us with a hand in his front pocket and the other by his side. He had black hair, his eyes were almost shaped like Carmen, and a small smile on his face to greet us.

"The Cullens, too long has it been since we were together." He said in the same accent as Carmen, but his voice was darker and richer. His eyes were golden and his features were of the rugid handsome kind.

"Eleazar, I would like you to meet Sam and Emma, they just joined our family." Carlisle said aloud behind me as Eleazar looked over at me with a huge smile on his face. He walked towards me and held out his hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys, sorry for the delay. Let me know how it's going by leaving me a nice review! You guys rock!


	24. Someone Is Out There

I was hesitant to take his hand, thinking that he didn't know about my power. But he knew Carlisle and Esme, and they must of talked about me and my ability. So I hesitantly reached out my hand for him to take, but he merely smiled at me. He had the smile a parent would have when they knew a child's secret, but showed no anger. He took my hand in his and I instantly saw some of the energy draining form his face. I fought hard for my power to not even touch him, but I knew he could feel a bit of it. Eleazar shook my hand gently and I pulled it away, thinking that I harmed him.

"Power Mimicry, and how powerful it is." Eleazar said aloud to me, his velvet accent was making the situation less threatening and more soothing, in the same way that Carlisle or Esme would diffuse a situation at our home. I smiled at him, already feeling safe in his home and his family. He then looked at Sam who was near Emmett and Edward. I looked behind him as well, seeing Sam look at me with silent permission if he was alright to see. I smiled at him, holding out my hand for him to take. He smiled lightly at me and walked over, grabbing my hand and holding it tight.

"This is my fiance, Sam Chang." I introduced Sam to him, seeing Sam smile at him, being a gentleman that he is. The shook hands as they smiled at each other.

"I am very happy to have finally met you both. And I am sure that both Edward and Emmett are glad to have another male around the house." Eleazar said in a joking tone, and I heard Emmett chuckle behind me.

"We have another male as well, but he does not want to intrude since he's new to our vegetarian lifestyle. He and his wife are looking after our home." Esme explained to Eleazar as I heard distant voices from the back of the house. They were female, three of them, and I could inhale their scent within a second as they entered the house. I looked over to the direction of the voices and scents, seeing three young females walking over to us. All three of them were quite beautiful, wearing beautiful dresses and smiling at each other, laughing as well as if they came back from a shopping trip into the city. One of them had straight blond hair, her rare beauty had a hint of seriousness in it, she must be Kate. The one who was a bit shorter with strawberry blond hair and wide smile had to be Tanya, from what Rosalie told me. And the third, all was left was Irina. She had a sweet smile to her face, and the three of them saw us.

"Hello! I'm sorry we're late, Kate needed a hunting session." Irina explained in her sweet tone of voice as Tanya nearly skipped over to Edward. I watched her giggled as Edward almost awkwardly hugged her, making me smile from the action.

"Girls this is Emma and Sam, they're new members of the Cullen Clan." Carmen said aloud from next to Esme, a big grin on her face. Kate, the serious one, walked over to me and smiled at me. Even her smile was serious, but I could tell she meant well.

"We've heard a good deal about you, It's a pleasure to meet you." Kate explained to me, her voice was deeper than a usual female tone of voice but still powerful and femine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, you must be Kate." I said to her in a suggestive tone. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Edward told us about you two, and I was wondering when we could meet you!" Tanya said aloud from her spot next to Edward, smiling at me with a big grin. Edward rolled his eyes and shrugged lightly at me, trying to seem comfortable.

"Now that the whole family is here, why don't we relax."Carmen said aloud, both Esme and Carmen already going to sit down on a small couch. Carlisle and Eleazar went to the chairs as the rest of us were left with each other. Somehow I saw all of us forming a small circle and facing each other, thinking of this as a normal thing to do.

"So, Edward tells me that you've traveled?" Kate asked Sam aloud from next to me. I looked over at Sam and saw him smile at her.

"Yes, I've been to Asia, almost all of North America, most of Europe and some of South America. When my maker was alive, he liked to travel." Sam explained to the group and they all nodded their heads.

"I've always wanted to go to Asia, what's it like?" Tanya asked with eager eyes and a wide grin, almost like she was a child and hearing something wonderful for the first time. Irina rolled her eyes as I heard Rosalie chuckle from her spot, Emmett grinning.

"Very unusual, but wonderful. I especially love the food there." Sam explained to her, seeing her nod her head vigorously.

"I do apologize for Tanya's behavior, she's a bit eccentric." Kate explained to the both of us aloud in a grin, making it seem liked she had to explain to us about her sister being so curious and almost having a naive sense of wonder.

"It's fine, I quite like it actually." Sam replied in almost a laugh, "Outside the Cullens you are the first vampire family that hasn't hated me."

"Who would hate you?" I asked in a playful tone, sneaking a kiss on his cheek and feeling him wrap a arm around me.

"Well we are very happy to have met you, and to know that carlisle and Esme has taken very good care of you." Kate explained to us with her sweet smile. She then looked over at me directly and her smile never left her face.

"May I talk to you in private, if you please?" she asked me aloud, having me be startled for one second but then knowing that she was good, that she wouldn't hate me or hurt me. I walked away from the group, joining Kate outside on their porch in the back of house. THe air was chilled but not too much as Kate and I stood together out to se all of the wildlife around us. It was beautiful, not as beautiful as Washington but none the less breath taking.

"I wish to discuss with you about an important matter...involving your maker." Kate explained to me, having me look at her with some shock in my face and confusion. She was still, not showing any emotion but only softness in her face as she looked at me. She knew my maker? How did she know?

"Carlisle told me that you lost your maker to two nomads." Kate explained to me, having me nod at her to show that she was true.

"I wanted to talk to you in private, since this conversation doesn't involve anyone else but you." Kate explained to me, "I wished I could of told you earlier when it recently happened. But I'll tell you now since I know you can handle it."

As soon as she said that, I knew she was going to say something serious about Wendy. Did she know about her and what happened, truthfully. I did want to know from another point of view about Wendy and her death, or something of her.

"Years ago, we had a young vampire, a female, running into our territory. Our family stopped her in thinking that she was a threat, but she was in fact a vegetarian. She was running away from a group of Nomads, but was trying to find someone with your name. Her name was Wendy." I closed my eyes when she mentioned her name to me. It was still somewhat hard to hear her name and not feel any pain.

"She was trying to get rid of the Nomads from going in your direction." That made it even worse. She was trying to save me, trying to get them away from me by sacrificing herself. She was never a selfish person, Wendy thought of others before herself. But this, this was too much for me to hear.

"I understand if this is too much for you to hear, since she was very close to you." Kate explained to me in a much softer tone, trying to make it seem calm and more collective. I nodded my head, trying not to show how upset I was feeling on the inside.

"I only wish to tell you what happened, because you're a part of this as much as she was." She said to me, looking at me directly and a chill going through the area. She knew that I was upset, I could tell in her stance next to me and how she looked at me. It was like she was a mother waiting for her daughter to speak of the new heart-aching news that she discovered.

"Thank you for telling me this, I needed to hear it." I explained to her aloud, seeing her nod her head only once at me. I looked at her then, seeing the rare beauty she was and smiling lightly at her.

"Do you still miss her?" She asked me in curiosity. I thought about it for a mere moment or two, thinking of how much I missed her. But it wasn't pain that I felt when I thought of her, only love and a bit of warmth. The pain was gone then, I moved on from the pain and felt more positive energy from her than negative.

"Everyday, but it's not as painful as before." I explained to her, looking behind the two of us back into the house and seeing the others talking to each other. Emmett and Rosalie were talking with Sam and Tanya as Irina went to talk to Eleazar and Carmen. Sam was laughing about something Tanya said aloud, a big smile on his face and that view itself, that one smile that he had on his face, that made me realize that he took away all of the pain that I had, all of the shadiness and all of the confusion in my vampire like.

"He brings you happiness." Kate said to me in more of a statement. I smiled from that thought, nodding my head and looked back at her. She had a small smile on her face, seeing how happy I was myself.

"More than anyone else." I explained to her aloud as she looked over at Sam. I did as well, seeing him look over at me with a genuine loving smile, the kind of smile that he would only show me when we were alone in a room, or apart like this situation.

"I only see that kind of the love you two posses on a rare occasion between vampires, it's rare, but powerful indeed." Kate explained to me aloud. I could tell she was telling the truth from the tone of her voice, it was sincere and kind.

"Well, on a lighter note, let us hunt. We have a good herd of bears up near the mountains." Kate said to her in a light tone, making me thirsty from the thought of consuming bear. It was appetizing, the thought of drinking bear blood which was hardier and thicker then deer or elk. The others came out as well, Tanya giggling as Emmett and Rosalie talking to each other in low tones and Irina talking to Sam. Sam walked over to me, leaving Irina behind and taking my hand gently in his.

"You ready for a hunting session?" he asked me in a small grin and I nodded my head. I needed a good hunting session and something to get my mind off the recent news.

I loved running through the forest, especially when I jump onto trees and climb. Climbing was my favorite to be honest, being able to speed up in a fast rate. And I was with other vampires, new friends who were just as fast as me. Tanya would giggle as she jumped from rock to rock, more like boulder to boulder. Kate was more serious, her eyes on the target and following through. Irina was more graceful, like Alice, a ballerina as a vampire in the sense as she floated through the forest with ease. I was too occupied with jumping from tree to tree with I stopped in the middle of forest, deep in the forest and clung onto a tree, sniffing the air and then noticing that something was wrong, very wrong. The air didn't smell right, something or someone was close

Very close

I stayed very still against the tree, resting my feet on the thick branch and looking around to see what or who it is that is confusing me. But I saw nothing for a minute or two. I must of been over-thinking things, and I might of been stressed from the story of Wendy.

But I knew something was out there


	25. Bliss

"Emma?" I heard behind me as I looked and saw Kate up the tree in the same fashion as me, looking at me with concern. She must of smelled something wrong as well, as I looked in front of me again in the same direction of the scent. Whoever it was, or whatever it was, it was gone now.

"Someone was here that shouldn't of been." I said aloud, breathing in the area once more to see what I could catch. But all I could breathe in, was pine and the cool mountain spring water, along with the scent of the Denali Coven and The Cullen Family. I looked back at Kate, seeing what should would say.

"It must of been a nomad passing through the area. They must of caught our scent and fled." Kate suggested to me, having me nod my head and think that was more acceptable as a idea. But as she climbed back down to the floor, I still had the feeling in my stomach, the feeling like someone was in fact out there watching me. I decided to not think of it anymore, since I should be enjoying my time with the family.

I slid down the tree and stood next to Kate, seeing her survey the area as we walk through the woods together.

"I don't think it was a nomad, it didn't smell like vampire." I replied to her aloud as we walked.

"Whatever it was, it's long gone. I shouldn't worry about it, since there's a whole flock of us out here and only one of whatever it was." Kate explained to me, having me nod my head. I knew she was telling the truth, since we are in fact vampires? But what if it was a human, not thinking about where they were. Pushing the notion to the back of my head, I pushed my hair away from my eyes form the wind blowing it in my face.

"Tell me Emma, what is your favorite thing to hunt?" Kate asked me in a light tone, having me smile from there mere thought of the animal.

"Grizzly bear. Emmett got me hooked, I blame him." I said to her in a laugh, seeing him smile a beautiful grin. I sniffed the air and I could smell one, miles away and I smiled widely.

"Speaking of bear…." I said to her in a teasing tone, having her look over at me with a raised eyebrow.

"First one there wins." She said in a challenging tone. I grinned at her, the both of us not moving and waiting for the first one to run. She then bolted.

"You're on."

* * *

It was a peaceful night in the Cullen house, the snow was falling lightly onto our home as the whole family was in the living room, doing our own activities. Emmett and Rosalie were playing a intense game of chess, and from what I could see Rosalie was winning. Esme was sewing a new blanket together near the fire next to Carlisle, who was studying another set of medicine books that date back to the late 14th century. Jasper and Alice were both out hunting together that night, Edward volunteering to help them both with the new diet. I was glad that Edward was helping out the new members of our family.

I was playing a new song from Bach on my cello, something harder for me to work on, as Sam was working on a piece to his boat. It was very content in the house, the sounds heard were coming from me and my cello, and the fire going in the fireplace.

"Check mate." I heard behind me, Rosalie's voice filled the air. I smiled as Emmett groaned from his spot.

"I'm not getting any better at this." He said in almost a defeated tone. Rosalie giggled as I played another section of the piece, this part was going much slower and more sensual.

"You will in due time, love." Rosalie said aloud to Emmett, having me look back without looking at the piece of music in front of me. Rosalie leaned over the chess table and kissed Emmett on the lips, Emmett smiling through the kiss as they both got the board reset for another game. I looked back in front of me and saw Sam walk over to me, placing his piece that he was working on away on the table. He smiled down at me, having me see him move some of the hair on my shoulder away so he can rest his hand there.

"Are you happy?" He asked me, his voice was smooth and genuine. I saw him squat down to my level as I kept playing, both of our faces lit from the fire in front of us.

"Very much so." I replied to him, seeing him grin from ear to ear from my reply, "Are you happy?"

"I am." Sam replied to me, having me lean up to sneak in a kiss. Our kiss only last a mere moment, but it was one of the sweeties kisses he ever gave me. He pulled away from me, having me look at him with a curious look

"What?" I asked him, seeing him pause for a moment before going on with what was on his mind.

"I was thinking….about our wedding." Sam said to me, having me stop playing and look at him directly. It was interesting that he was thinking about the wedding, since that was one of the things I was indeed thinking about. But for Sam to think about it and vocalize it first, that was rare.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked him aloud, placing the cello carefully on the floor and facing him.

"I'm rather curious, as to how it will work out, the wedding I mean. Haven't you thought about it yourself?" He asked me, having me look down for a moment before looking back at his golden eyes.

"I have, but not as intensely as you have. There was never really a good time to start planning a wedding, Sam." I said to him in a genuine tone, seeing him agree with his with his eyes and the nodding of his head.

"I can help." I heard next to us, having the both of us look over at Esme who stopped stitching and faced us. She was smiling, her ever charming smile was something I loved about her. She was in fact my mother now, since I did loose Wendy.

"I can help plan the wedding, if that's what you want." Esme said aloud, all of the room standing still from their activities and looking at the three of us and our conversation. I was beyond blessed to have had Esme in my vampire life, and she was willing to plan a wedding for the both of us. I couldn't find the proper words as I grabbed Sam's hand in mine, fighting my ability from harming him because of the excitement.

"Are you sure, Esme? You don't have to." Sam said in a reassuring tone. But Esme shook her head, having me feel more love towards her.

"I insist. You are part of the family, you have been for awhile. It would be my honor to prepare your wedding, since I see you as my children." Esme explained to the both of us. I shot up from my chair, walking over to Esme who got up from her couch as well. I wrapped both arms around her, fighting my ability once more from hurting my mother as I hugged her close. She hugged me back, having me smile so widely.

"I can't find the real words to express how amazing you are, as my mother." I said to her as I pulled away and looked at her face. She still had the same smile as a mother would have: pure love. She shook her head as I saw Sam come over. I moved out of the way in order for her to be hugged by Sam, who almost lifted her up from the ground because of his height.

"Thank you so much Esme." Sam said to her in a warm tone, having Esme pull away and smile at the both of us. I clutched Sam's open hand in mine.

"It's my pleasure, really. I love planning these types of things anyways." Esme replied in a smile, "And I suggest we get started on the planning, and soon."

"You're planning the wedding, Esme?" All of our heads turned towards the back door, seeing Alice, Jasper and Edward coming into the house. Alice looked at Esme with curiosity, a smile on her face as Jasper looked back at Edward as if he was confused with the situation.

"I am, yes. For Sam and Emma." Esme replied back to Alice. I smiled at Alice, Sam looking over at the three of them as well. Alice walked over towards us and stood next to me.

"May I help! I love planning parties and get togethers! Oh please, can I help?" Alice asked both Esme and myself. Esme looked over at me, wondering what my thoughts there on the notion of Alice helping her out. In all honesty, I did not mind at all. It seemed like a fun way to get the wedding planning done faster. Plus, they would get to know Alice a bit more. I Smiled and noted my head.

"I don't mind at all." I replied to her, hearing her squeal and giving me a big hug. I was taken back by it, trying had snot to hurt her by my ability. She pulled away and clasped her hands together in front of her with a determined look on her face.

"I know exactly how it will look!"

* * *

I walked down the aisle in the small chapel Esme found in the outskirts of Denali in Alaska. There were red roses in my boutique and my hair was in loose curls cascading down my back underneath my veil. I was wearing a elegant wedding gown that had laced sleeves that covered most of my back and my arms to my hands. MY make up was done by Rosalie, who made it so simple since I was already a vampire and had the beauty trait going. But my mind was gone when I saw Sam in his suit and tie, staring at me intensely.

True to her word, Alice helped plan the wedding with Esme. She planned the food to be served, along with the music that was set since our wedding was so small. The only guests that were in attendance was the Denali Clan, and some vampires Carlisle knew from decades before. Esme planned the flowers, found my wedding dress for me and hiring the pastor. Rosalie helped with hair and make-up and the rest came along flawlessly.

Sam looked beyond handsome in a black suit and tie, his hair smoothed back and a wide smile on his face. I never thought of being a vampire who was married, since being in this life mean damnation. It did, for awhile. Up until I met Sam and saw how he viewed his life. He viewed it as a opportunity to actually live, to do better than be did before, and to discover new things. He made me change my mind about my life, and I found no other reason to not marry him then and there.

The reception was held back at out home outside in the backyard, since it was a cool winter night. The vampire, whom were all the guests, could in fact handle the cold and we had drinks and dancing outside in the area near the forest. I was glad to have the Denali family with us once more, along with meet new vampires that Carlisle has known for years. One of them was named Alistair, who was a English Vampire that Carlisle has known for many many years. He was more isolated from the group, which was sad for me since I wanted to meet and get to know him. But he was nice none the less, and the reception was going off without a hitch.

Sam and I danced together for the first time as husband and wife. Sam, holding me protectively and close to him, made me feel so safe as he would do when we would hug together. It didn't matter that we were dancing in front of our guests, officially a married couple.

"You look beyond beautiful, Emma Chang." Sam said to me as he looked down at me with a big grin. I smiled back, loving the sound of my new last name.

"And you looked divine in that suit of yours, Sam Chang." I replied back to him, seeing him kiss my head in a loving way. I rested my head against his chest, breathing in the scent I grew to love. All that mattered is that we were finally husband and wife. I can call him mine, officially that is. We would sneak in a kiss or two while we danced and I got to dance with the rest of the males in the family.

Sam went off dancing with Esme as I was dancing with Edward. Since the both of us looked like in hair and face, it was rather odd to see the "twins" dancing together.

"I'm happy for you, Emma. You and Sam make a great couple as husband and wife." Edward said to me in a happy tone, a smile on his face. I could tell he was sad that he was alone, but he was still happy for the both of us. I patted him on the shoulder as we swayed back and forth together.

"Thank you, Edward. And who knows, one day you'll find someone who is worthy of your time, since I know you are so hard to please." I teased him, seeing him grin at me and laugh as we danced.

"I'm not that hard to please Emma, you know that." Edward said to me in a joking tone. I knew he meant well, but deep down he had the sense of loneliness inside. And Edward, as stubborn as he was, never wanted to show it with the family and have it go public. I only wished that someone would take good care of him, as Sam did to me.

"Such a stunning display." We both turned our head and saw someone whom we did not expect. Standing at the edge of the years, clad in a dark cloak and a sinister, was one person that I truly hated.

Demetri.


	26. My Decision

Edward, without hesitating for a second, pushed be behind him as I saw Demetri standing there alone. I wondered why he would be there, at my wedding. The last time we had been together in the same room, I almost killed him with my ability. And leave it to Demetri to have me get angry once more, even if it was in fact on my wedding day.

There was silence in the entire back area, since everyone was now looking at Demetri, who still had the same sinister smile on his face. I stood behind Edward as I saw the rest of our family and the Denali clan walk over to the three of us. I looked behind me and saw Sam come over to me, wrapping a arm around me and pulling me close to him. Sam was there when I had my confrontation with Demetri, and I knew that he wasn't going to let Demetri anywhere near me.

"Oh please, don't stop the party because of me and my presence." Demetri said aloud to the whole group. MOst of us didn't like him being there, since he was in fact part of the family that we hated. But none the less, I was more confused as to why he was there with us.

"What are you doing here?" Edward said aloud in a low tone as Carlisle walked over to the front of the group. His voice was just as sinister as Demetri, but I knew he wanted to defend the group.

"You didn't think Aro would want to check up on the two vampires that captivated him, who are now the newlyweds?" Demetri asked Edward aloud, looking over at me. I glared at him, thinking of some how trying to wrap my hands around his neck. He was here for more than to just congratulate our marriage, there was something else up his sleeve.

"Why doesn't Aro come himself?" Eleazar asked aloud, having me see that he was just as confused as I was.

"He was too preoccupied with another affair back in Italy to come out himself. So he sent me, with a message." Demetri explained aloud, having the group of vampires look at each other with curiosity and confusion. I pulled away from Sam and bit, seeing him stare at our family with his sinister yet appealing eyes.

"What message?" Emmett asked aloud, standing next to Carlisle. Demetri then looked at both Sam and myself, having me feel a chill going down my spine. Edward moved out of the way, but he stayed at my other side very close to me.

"He wishes for the newlyweds to reconsider their futures, as guards for the Volturi." Demetri said aloud, having me feel Sam's hold on me go a bit tighter. I heard Rosalie snarl under her breath as I looked over at her. Alice and Jasper were behind her, looking rather confused as to who Demetri was. They never met him, yet I can tell they were threatened by him since the rest of the family was threatened.

"He also wishes to get to know the two other members of your coven that are knew: Alice and Jasper is it?" Demetri asked aloud, having me look over at the two of them again. They looked so confused and Jasper a bit intimidated. Alice stayed calm and collective, though I knew she knew Demetri was trouble. Demetri looked back at the both of us, having me hear Sam growl under his breath.

"Alice and Jasper are not a threat, Demetri." Esme said aloud, using her mother mode in order to protect the both of them.

"And I assure you, Esme, Aro does not see them in that light. He is just curious and wants to meet them face to face." Demetri explained aloud, his eyes shifted from Sam and I to Esme. I could tell Esme wanted to protect Alice and Jasper from him, since she knew what they were capable of and I was almost lost to them,

"Once again letting Aro have you do his dirty work, is he Demetri?" Edward said aloud in a sinister tone, having Demetri smile at him and walk over to him slightly.

"I don't see it as dirty work, since I get to come and see what came of you and your family." Demetri said aloud to Edward, then his eyes shifted over to me, "Not to mention Ig get to have my lingering eyes set on you without any constraint."

"You bastard." Sam growled practically, having me place a hand on his chest to hold him back from going off to kill him. Demetri took a step back, looking a bit scared from my spot.

"I'd be careful in front of the husband, Demetri. We don't want you to loose your head." Emmett said in a challenging tone and I saw him smirk at his spot next to Rosalie.

"SInce she is in fact my wife, I find your lingering eyes on her more of a punishment that is needed than before." Sam explained aloud, his voice was low and holding back the bit of anger that I sensed. Demetri only smiled, since he knew he did hit a nerve with Sam.

"You may be her husband, but it doesn't stop a man from having his eyes set on a prize." Demetri said in a cold tone, having me glare at him and move towards him. I threw out my hand at him, seeing him look down at my hand and then knowing what I was going to do next.

"If you see me as a prize, then claim me." I said to him, seeing his eyes wide on my bare hand, "Or are you afraid that I may kill you this time?"

It was silent in the whole area. I saw all eyes were on me, seeing on what I would do next and if I were going to hurt him. I was conflicted, since he did try to threaten myself and my husband in front of my friends and family. Yet again, this is my wedding night and I did not want to seem like a monster in front of the guests. Demetri's cold red eyes went to me, having me glare back t him to show that I was not one to be trifled with. He knew that he would be in trouble if he pushed it. He backed away slowly from us and I saw that he knew he was done with us.

"I'll send my regards to Aro, letting you know you wish him well Carlisle." Demetri said aloud, looking from me to Carlisle. Carlisle only nodded his head and then Demetri looked back at me once more, like before in Italy some time before that.

"I'll see you soon, very soon." Demetri replied, then looking behind me at Sam. I could tell Sam was glaring at him the look of death. Demetri then whirled around and ran into the forest, having there be silence for a moment or two before everyone looked over at me. I placed my hand down at my side, seeing Sam walk over to me and kiss me on the side of my head.

"Are you alight?" Sam asked me, looking down at me. I nodded my head and I clasped my hands together, trying hard not to shake since I was in fact very close to killing Demetri once more like before.

"Why did he even come?" Alice asked aloud in curiosity. I looked behind me at Edward, who had a hard look on his face. I walked over to him away from Sam, since I saw that face before. He read Demetri's mind, and it was bothering him.

"Edward, what was he thinking?" I asked him with urgency. Edward looked at me and I gave him a pleading look, "I know you were reading his mind the whole time. What did you hear?"

"He was surely convinced that you and Sam were going to be on the Guard, but since you declined him he has made you his personal target." Edward explained to me, having me be confused for a moment or two.

"Personal target? As what, as a game?" Sam asked aloud in confusion.

"More like sport. He knew he can't have you easily, and he was willing to get you by threatening the well being of the rest of our family in order to do so." Edward explained to me, having me think to myself of the sadness of this news. Demetri was going to try and use the family against me in order for me to join the Volturi.

"Aro would't allow him to do that, would he?" Rosalie asked aloud.

"He might." Eleazar said aloud, "He would use Demetri as his puppet to keep his hands clean."

"If he tries to take, he'll have to deal with our whole family." Edward said aloud, having me look back at him and see him nod his head at me. I knew I would be protected by just Edward alone, but I was still not convinced. It wasn't until I felt arms around me and another kiss in my hair.

"I won't let him take you from me, Emma." Sam said to me as we hugged each other in front of the family. I knew he wouldn't, since he would rather die than see me be taken away to the Volturi. I would do the same, if he was ever taken from me. I smiled, knowing that I was safe in this family, for now at least.

The group of vamps talked among themselves about the incident, having me left alone for a moment or two since Sam went off to talk to Carlisle and Eleazar. I had a idea in my head, to both protect myself, Sam and the family all together. It was a risky idea, since I knew it would upset the family and they would be rather confused as to why I did it. But I had no other choice, I wanted to make sure they would not be in danger because of me. It was the last thing that I wanted, was for hem to suffer for me sake and my well being.

"Emma!" I heard in a hush whisper, seeing Alice walk over to me in a brisk manner. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the group, looking at with sad eyes.

"I saw your future." She said to me, having me bit my lip, "Please don't tell me you're thinking of doing what I think you are wanting to do."

"I don't have a choice, Alice. It's either this, or let you all suffer for me." I said to her in a hushed tone. I knew that she saw what I was thinking of doing with Sam. But I knew it was the right decision in the moment. She shook her head.

"You'll break all of their hearts, and mine too, if you do this." She said to me, having me look up and see Edward's eyes one me. At that moment, when we looked at each other, I knew he read my mind and knew what I was thinking of doing. He looked rather hurt, both hurt and scared for me at the same time. I nodded at him once.

"I know Alice, but It's the right thing to do."

"What is?"

"I'm leaving the family."


	27. Heart Broken

Sam and I ran through the forest in the direction Carlisle pointed for us. He told us there was a retreat, or a small cabin if you will, along the edge of Alaska that is completely isolated and away from the rest of civilization. And with a toast from the family, along with hugs and kisses from my siblings, we were sent off to the retreat.

I knew the confrontation with Demetri was not going to settle very well with the family, nor was it ever going to be settled with me. My decision, thought Edward and Alice knew about it, was going to be both heart braking and hard to make. The last thing I wanted, ever in this life, was to hurt those who helped me live my life better. And if I were going to stay with the Cullens, I would hurt them and place them in danger. I just had to clear this decision with SAm, and see if this is what he wanted.

We reached towards the edge of the land of Alaska in the Bering Land Bridge National Reserve, seeing the landscape in front of us and the ocean. I can feel how cold it was there, since the snow was covering the area in a thick state. Sam clutched my hand, seeing me look over at him. He was wearing his white dress shirt, rolled up sleeves with black pants, black suspenders and bare feet. I was wearing a red low v neck party dress Rosalie bought me as a gift, having my hair down past my shoulder blades. Sam was holding a bag for the both of us, with a change of clothes inside. Thankfully Esme packed our bag so we don't have to be in the same clothes over and over again.

"We're not far from the cabin, let's go!" Sam said in a excited tone. I smiled and we both started to run once more. Passing the snow littered trees and upon the snowy floor, I felt like I was back in the Nutcracker and dancing through the trees with the Prince. I recall looking over at Sam once or twice as we ran, though I can dodge the trees and rocks on the ground with ease. Sam's face was filled with youth and adventure, along with love and life. I saw him smile as he ran, looking over at me briefly before we stopped in front of the house.

We were at the Devil Mountain Lakes, the house was perched along the edge of the lake. We were surrounded by maars, though the house itself was on top of the maars and was not effected by it. The lake itself was rather large, and it looked beautiful. I looked from the lake over to the house. It had to be more of a cottage than a cabin, looking rather ancient yet quant. Sam and I walked over to the cottage.

OPening the front doors, I could see Esme's handy work, since the cottage looked very comfortable and sophisticated. It had the touch of the Cullen family, making me smile. Sam placed the bag on the light blue couch and closed the door behind us as I looked at the white little kitchen. Sam walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing my neck once and making me sigh.

"We're officially on our honeymoon." Sam whispered into my hair as I smiled from the thought. We were a couple now, officially and I was beyond happy. Demetri was the last thing on my mind as I whirled around and faced him completely. I saw nothing but pure joy on his face, a smile that showed his innocence, his eyes that showed devotion, and his spirit could be seen. I traced his lips with one of my fingers, feeling the lust coming in for the both of us.

"I finally call you husband." I said to him in a low tone, having him bit his lip and his hands go to my waits in a seductive way.

"And I can call you wife, mine and mine alone." He said to me in a whisper, leaning down and giving me a passionate kiss. I moaned through the kiss, knowing it was one of many that we would share for the next month on our honeymoon. As he carried me to the bedroom, closing the door and the past behind us, I knew we were starting a new adventure.

* * *

I stepped out from the cabin and into the open air, seeing the Lake in front of us and the sun high above. It was cold outside, though I wore one of the cotton dresses that Rosalie packed. Our month long Honeymoon was coming to an end, though it seemed like a century alone with Sam.

I cherished every moment I had with him, since we were spending most of our time along in the bedroom and trying to maintain the fire that was between us. It was impossible, since we both were so enraptured with each other. It was hard for me, since I almost hurt him a few times because of my ability, but I made it through. Sam was getting stronger with my ability, knowing how to fight back at the right moment. Though we did have time to go hunting in the deep forest miles away. Although it was only the two of us, I loved it. We needed that time away just the two of us, and to be content with one another.

I felt the sun hit my skin, making my skin shimmer in the sunlight. It was the few times I enjoyed being out in the sun and not afraid of who I was. My body was glittering in the sun, as if I was in fact a chandelier. I smiled, closing my eyes and drinking in the moment. Though my next thought when to Demetri and the thought that he was going to be tracking me for as along as he wants, which meant that he was going to track the family. I opened my eyes once more as I heard the cottage door opening and closing behind me. I looked behind me, seeing Sam stand there on the porch about 10 feet away from me.

He was wearing a cotton shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, and jeans. I felt a overwhelming feeling of love towards him, just seeing him there glittering in the sun and smiling at me. Though his hair was untamed, he looked like the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on..

"What are you doing out here?" he asked me, walking over to me and standing next to me. I only smiled at me, taking his awaiting hand in mine and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I'm thinking, of our future." I said to him aloud, seeing him look at me with a hint of confusion.

"What about it?" he asked me, as if it was nothing to worry about. But for me it was, since it meant danger for the whole family.

"I was thinking about our future, and where we will be in a few years." I explained to him, seeing him face me fully. He could read me like a book, which was something i both loved and hated about him.

"You are thinking about something else, I can tell. Something's troubling you." He said to me in a more serious tone. I sighed, knowing that stalling what was on the mind any longer would be a bad decision.

"We both know that Demetri won't stop tracking me, and if he does something in order to get to the both of us….like hurting the family….I won't be able to forgive myself." I explained to him in a more scared tone. Sam rubbed my arms with his hands, trying to soothe me.

"Our family will not let Demetri hurt them, you know that." Sam countered with me in a soothing tone, but I shook my head.

"But that's only Demetri. We don't know about the rest of the Volturi, and knowing Aro, he will do whatever he can in order to get to us. I don't want to have the family be placed in danger because of us, because of me." I explained to him in now a broken tone. Sam hushed me, kissing my forehead and shaking his head.

"Emma, our family loves you too much to be placed in risk. We won't let it happen, I won't since you are me wife now. I won't let them take you away from me. Hell, I won't let them take us, if that is the case. And you know Carlisle, Edward and the rest of the family. They are fighters, and they will fight them if they have to." Sam explained to me, and I knew he was telling the truth. We both knew that they will fight for me if they had the chance. But I wanted to protect them.

"We need to protect them, Sam." I said to him in a serious tone, seeing him look at me with curiosity as to what I was thinking.

"How can we do that?" Sam asked me aloud, having me bit my lip. He would hate me for what I was thinking of doing, but then again he might agree with me.

"We leave the family." I said in a worried tone, having him be quiet since it was a shock. His golden eyes went wide as I kept talking, "We leave the family, so they won't be at more of a risk if we are with them."

"I don't see how this will help them in the long run, Emma." Sam said to me, having me move away from him and look away for a moment, trying to compose myself before being a wreck, "The Cullens have protected us for over a decade."

"And I feel as though we need to protect them in return. If anything does happen to them, because of me, I would never forgive myself. I know that Demetri will find me at the right moment and kill the family to get to me." I explained to Sam, seeing him shake his head in disagreement.

"There has to be another way." Sam said aloud to me, having me walk over to him and seeing him try to think of another way. I knew this was going to be hard for him to grasp and understand, and I hated doing this to him. I placed my hands on his face, framing him to look at me. I could see the black veins coming from my hands onto his skin.

"This is killing me as much as it is to you, Sam. I don't want this, I never did. But I want to protect the family that brought us together." I explained to him, seeing him search my golden eyes with his and I knew he understood then, nodding his head and kissing me softly. Our decision was made and he pulled away, looking down at me.

"This will break their hearts. I know Esme won't like it." Sam said to me, having me feel my heart aching more from that new thought.

"None of them will, but I know it's what we have to do."


	28. Fifty Years Later

_March 2006_

I breathed in the air, smelling nothing but pine and the cool air. I could feel the wind coming through my red hair and brushing against the black jacket that I wore. I looked over at Sam, seeing him breathe in the air as well and grasp the thick tree trunk next to him. HIs golden eyes searched the valley below him, having me scan the area. I knew what we were looking for, and as soon as I caught the scent in the wind, I bolted. Sam was right behind me, and we were running for the food that was calling to us.

Sam and I were running on our own the past fifty years. I knew the decision we made together was hard on our family, The Cullen Family. It was one of the hardest decision I made in this life, because I didn't want to leave the family at all. But I kew I had to protect them, since I knew Demetri was going to track me and Aro was going to try and take both Sam and myself into his guard. I didn't want that chance of the family getting hurt because of me, though I knew they were going to argue with me.

The family took it hard, very hard since they knew it was the right decision to make. Alice and Edward knew before I told the group, and I blame their abilities because of it. Esme tried to convince me to stay, as well as Carlisle. They both were convinced that they won't be hurt because of me. But I had my decision and I had to follow through with it, and they understood. Carlisle told me that I still had a place at their home for them, if both Sam and I ever chose to come back. I hugged them all, and when Esme hugged me, I knew she was loosing two children and she was beyond devastated. Edward hugged me the hardest, since I was closest to him and I knew he was going to be sad when I left him alone. I reassured the group we would return for them, and that we don't know when. Carlisle gave us a large sum of money in case we ever needed it, and I knew he was trying to help us since he was our father now. We both thanked him from the bottom of our hearts. Sam and I ran off then into Canada, setting our own life in check and from there on out, it was history.

We traveled to all of Europe, all Canda, and the American ROckies in the 60's and some of the 70's, then resorting to Asia and Russia in the 80's. Later in the 90's we stayed in the Himalayas and the colder regains of China, then moving back to Canada when 2002 came around. Throughout our travels we would pop in with the family wherever they were, thanks to Alice and her future ability. She would write to us and let us know that the family wanted us to visit. We would come in for a weekend and then leave. Though I knew that the threat of there being danger was becoming less and less, it was still a threat. Though every time they tried to convince us to stay, we knew we had to be on our own for a while. Little did I know it was going to take us fifty years to be on our own.

Sam caught the bear first, throwing it to the floor and snapping the neck clean. I saw the big brown bear fall dead on the floor, having me stand guard as Sam drank his portion from the bear. We were in the deep heart of Canada, hiding in the deep forests and getting a portion of blood in before we went to visit the Cullen family. I knew they were back in Forks Washington in America, and it was time for us to visit once more. Sam and I were both equally excited to see the family, since the last we had a visit it was in 2002 and it was before they moved to America.

Sam stood up, having me see him fully in the cloudy day under the trees. Throughout the years, we both had to adapt to the new styles and clothing in order to still interact humans. And we did, since we were still one to be a part of the human way of life. Now, he was dressed in a leather jacket, boots, a dark blue v neck shirt and his hair was now styled in a messy state. I was wearing skinny jeans, Steve Madden boots, a dark green long sleeved shirt with a lighter green v neck shirt worn over it, and a leather jacket. My hair was in loose curls over my shoulders. BUt the only thing between us that did not change, was our wedding rings. That was the constant reminder to us that we were in this together, our love was constant and never ending and we weren't going to give in to the danger that was threatening us.

I sank my teeth into the bear, drinking the rest of the bear down to nothing that was left. My throat was cooling down from the burning that I was feeling, and I sighed in relief as I drank the last drop. Bears were still my favorite, and as I stood up, I smiled with satisfaction. I walked over to Sam, wrapping my arms around him and pulled him close to a sweet kiss that was on my lips. Kissing him was still a fresh feeling for me to feel, like a fire going off in my chest and my feeds lifting from the group.

"I'm excited to see the family again." Sam said aloud to me in a grin, moving his fingers through my red hair. I nodded my head as I rested my head on his chest for a brief moment.

"I am too. It's been too long since we've seen them last." I replied to him. Sam then cocked his head to the side with curiosity.

"Maybe we can stay with them for a while longer this time." He urged me, having me bit my lip. I knew he wanted to stay with them once more, and I did want to stay with them again.

"What if Demetri…" I stared, but Sam placed his hands on my neck to silence me.

"He hasn't made contact with us in fifty years, Emma. I doubt he would be in contact with the Cullens, and the same with Aro. They would contact us if we broke a law, and in our case we did none of that." I knew he was right, and the risk was becoming less and less since we were gone for so long. The more I thought about it, the more it was a good idea to go back with the family once more, and this time, permanently.

"I think you're right." I said to him, seeing a big smile on his face. He looked like a child on Christmas, pure joy on his face and joy satisfaction. He picked me up in his arms and swung me around, having me laugh and my laughter filling the deep forest with the sound of bells. I was so glad to go back with the family, knowing that now was a better time to go back than it was fifty years ago.

"There is a reason why I love you!" Sam said in a gleeful tone as he placed me back on the ground. I smiled at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought it was for my good looks." I said to him in a teasing tone, giving him a light kiss on the lips. Sam smirked at me as he moved some of my hair from my eyes.

"Well, there is that." He joked, having me smack him on the arm. I took his hand in mine, seeing his wedding ring glisten in the day light as I held him tightly in my hand.

"Let's run." I said to him in a smile, seeing him kiss me once more before bolting in front of me. I trailed behind him, heading towards America and towards our family once more. I knew I wanted to think about staying with them permanently a bit more, since it was a different time and there would be less of a threat to handle. But was it the right choice for the both of us?

* * *

Sam and I stopped in a clear right behind the Cullen's home, seeing that it was new dark and the house was lit. It felt good to be back in America once more, and we could see the family inside the house. I looked over at Sam, seeing him take my hand as we both started to walk through the backyard of the Cullen house. The closer I got to the house, the more nervous I became and the more anticipation was flowing through me. A part of me wanted to turn and run, but the other part wanted me to run into the house practically. It was all new to me, new yet old. It was like being back in my old skin, my old life, my old family.

Sam opened the backdoor, having everyone in the room look over at us. Sam and I were frozen, since we were looking at the Cullen family once again. I knew it was them, I knew their faces from far off. Their scents were familiar to me, they were home to me. I knew that because they changed in hair styles and clothes, they were still the same. All of them looked at us with wide eyes, surprised faces and I knew they were beyond happy to see us. I smiled at my family once more.

"Hello."


	29. Awkward Meetings

"Emma. Sam." I heard Carisle say aloud in both relief and in confusion. All of the family was there in, the living room of their home, and they looked at us with both disbelief and joy on their faces. I thought we came in at a wrong time, since they all looked as if they were on eggshells. Edward was the only one missing, and that made my heart ache knowing that he wasn't there to see me. But within seconds, I saw Esme walk over to me and hug me tightly. I hugged her back, breathing in the same sweet scent of Esme and as she pulled away, I saw she looked just the same: motherly and filled with love.

"You're a sight for sore eyes!" I heard Emmett said as he hugged Sam, his voice was light and cheery. Just how I remembered. Alice walked over to me, well, glided over to me as she always does. She hugged me as well, having me bend down to hug her since she was so small. But I missed her as well as the rest of the family, seeing her pull away from me and have the look of relief in her eyes.

"We didn't think you would come tonight, why didn't you warn us like you usually do?" Esme asked aloud as she hugged Sam.

"We wanted to surprise you all." I said aloud, still seeing Alice's eyes on mine. I then knew that she was not her usual self, since she was in fact being more secluded from me. Something happened to her, and the family, "But I think we came at a wrong time."

"Did something happen?" Sam asked aloud as he shook hands with Jasper in a friendly way. I looked away from Alice and at Carlisle, seeing a grave look on his face. I then knew something terrible did happen to the family, and I immediately went over to Carlisle. He wouldn't hide something from us, since we were family.

"When we moved here to Forks, two years later Edward met someone." Carlisle started to explain to the both of us, having me raise a eyebrow at him, "Her name is Isabella Swan."

"She's a human." Rosalie said to us, having me look over at her. Just seeing her mention that name made her grimace. I was shocked, the fact that Edward met a human being who was female. I knew that they family wanted to be in communication with humans, but this sounded a bit too far from what has happened in the past.

"Edward and Bella fell in love with each other over time." Carlisle explained to me, having me go into shock for a moment or two. He then started to explain their relationship with me, how Edward at first wanted to stay away from her but her blood was too sweet and intense for him to ignore. It all sounded surreal to me, how a vampire could fall in love with a human being, and the human falling for the vampire in return.

Sam and I sat down and listened to the entire history of Bella and Edward. Edward saved her from 3 nomads who wanted to kill her for sport, one in particular was killed by the Cullen family and other two ran off. Then he explained about a nasty incident at her birthday party they threw for her, in which she cut her finger and Jasper lost control. Edward then decided to leave Bella in order for her to have a normal happy life, breaking her heart in the process. The Cullen family left for the Denali Clan for awhile, though Edward went off on his own still in grief over what he did to Bella. When Carlisle said this, I looked over at Jasper. Jasper had his head down slightly, having me see that it was still painful for him to think about what he did to Bella. He was still new to the diet, and no matter how long he was alive, it was all about strength. And even those who were once strong could fall at any second.

Carlisle went on with the story. Earlier that month, Alice saw a vision of Bella committing suicide by jumping off a cliff into the cold waters in Washington. Rosalie told this news to Edward, though Alice couldn't see that Bella turned out to be alive after all. Edward, thinking that Bella was dead, decided to go to the Volturi and request to end his life. This did not grant him his request, so he placed matters in his own hands by exposing himself to the humans on a day of celebrating in Italy. Luckily, Alice and Bella stopped him just in time.

"Now the Volturi want Bella to be a vampire, since she knows too much about our world. She's a liability." Carlisle explained finally, sitting down across from us. I clutched Sam's hand in mine, feeling waves of guilt and sadness flooding over me and over towards Edward.

"Where is he now?" Sam asked me, and I could tell he was just as scared for Edward as I was.

"He's with Bella, and he's bringing her over here to discuss something with the family." Esme explained aloud as I nodded my head. I never knew the girl, yet she knows the family very well. Just from seeing in their eyes, all but Rosalie's, that she was well loved by the family. She must have a profound effect on Edward.

"She wants to discuss her mortality with us, putting it to a vote." Alice explained to me, having me see Rosalie roll her eyes behind Alice. I got up slowly, Sam following suit and I looked from Alice to Carlisle.

"We will leave you to talk with her." I said to her aloud, having me see Esme said a hesitant step over to me with pleading eyes for me to stay.

"No, please stay with us. You just arrived." Esme said aloud to us.

"She's right. It wouldn't be fair for you just to leave now." Emmett said to protest, having me look at all of the family. I knew they were in a pickle: They wanted us to stay with them yet they had to deal with Bella.

"We'll wait outside until it's safe enough for us." Sam explained aloud as I looked up at him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my arm around his waist. I was glad we both were on the same page when it came to the conflict at hand.

"Besides, we don't want to scare her off." I replied to the group, seeing Carlisle nod his head in agreement. I then heard the car outside the house pulling up on the driveway, then turning off. Immediately I could smell her blood, and I cringed from breathing her in. Sam clutched my shoulder tighter, breathing her in as well. I knew no why she was different, since there was a part of me that wanted to go up to her within a flash and kill her for her blood. It was sweet, so sweet that I felt my mouth watering. I moved away from the family to the back doors, wanting to get away from the scent .

"Come, we need to leave." Sam said to me as we both went for the back door.

"Stay close by, we'll send for you when we're ready." Esme said to me, having me look back at her and see her smile at me. I nodded at her, then hearing the front door opening and closing. She was closer now, having both Sam and I run out the door and into the open air. I felt better then she was no long close to me. I breathed in not only her now faint scent, but the trees and the cool air around us. Sam and I ran to the edge of the back yard area, thinking that it would be better for us to be farther away.

We said nothing for a moment or two, before Sam looked down at me with his worried golden eyes.

"We've been away for far too long," Sam said aloud, thinking that this was a bit of a bad night to come back to out old family.

"It could of been if we came sooner." I countered back at him, seeing him think for a moment and then nod his head.

"What confuses me, is how he would go to the Volturi like that." I said aloud, thinking to myself as I looked out into the deep forest in front of me, "He was willing to do that in order to be happy."

"He was convinced that the human was no longer alive, and that broke his heart." Sam said aloud to me, taking my hand gently in his, "Edward is headstrong, and stubborn. Edward lets things down so easily, and this is no exception."

"Well, just hearing what he could of done scared me." I said to him, "I'm beyond grateful that he didn't go through with it."

"So am I. And thankfully, both Edward and Bella came away from the Volturi alive." Sam said in agreement.

"Now the question is, is whether she will be changed." I said aloud, now more intrigued by the human girl who has made a name for herself in our family. Edward was willing to stay with her throughout the while process of their relationship, but the fact that she was also in love with him also meant that she wanted to be a part of our world as a vampire. I have never heard of a human wanting to have their life taken for a vampire life. It was new to hear, new and usual. But before we could talk about it any longer, I saw Jasper walk over to us. Both Sam and myself turned around and faced him, seeing him look at the both of us with his typical strong yet genuine look on his face.

"Edward wants to see you now." Jasper said to us both as we looked at him. We both followed him and before we reached the house, I could still smell Bella from just being outside. Yet this time, I was accustomed to her scent and it was no longer a huge threat to me. But before we reached the porch, I grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him back. Sam went into the house and closed the door, hang Jasper look behind me with both confusion and wonder as we faced each other.

"Jasper." I said to him in a hushed but loving tone, seeing him look back at me, "I know what you did in the past with this Bella girl was beyond your own control."

Jasper merely nodded his head and I smiled at him. Jasper and I never had the best relationship compared to the others, but we respected each other and we knew each other well enough for trust and protection.

"But I know you are far better than that, far better." I explained to him some more, "Believe me, since you have been in this family I know you're better than others." Jasper then genuinely smiled at me and gave me a small hug. I was surprised me hugged me, since I knew he was once to stray away from physical contact with others who were not Alice. He pulled away from me, the smile was still on his face.

"You've always been so kind to me, Emma." He said to me simply, and I knew he wasn't going to say anymore since he was never one for having a emotional talk with others. I smiled back, squeezing his shoulder in a loving way as we both walked to the back doors. Jasper held the door open to me and I walked in, seeing the rest of the family once more. But my golden eyes went over to Edward, who was standing a bit away from the group. As soon as his eyes went on mine, I know he was fine and alive. I missed him so, the fraternal twin brother that I've grown to love and support. I smiled widely at him and he walked over to me and hugged me fiercely. Breathing in his unique scent was thrilling, having me firmly believe, that he was alive again.

"You pull a stunt like that again, I'll rip your head off." I said to him in a fierce tone, seeing him pull away from me a chuckle. I smiled, ruffling his wild auburn hair.

"I'll remember that next time I do it." He said to me, then moving out of the way and having me see the human he was infatuated with. I saw her fully, having a small smile on my face. She was smaller than Edward, but taller than Alice. Her brown straight hair framed her pale face, having a widow's peak and chocolate brown eyes. She seemed rather plain, but I knew it was her blood that won him over. How could it not, since I breathed it in and smelled nothing but inciting food. But at that point I was better acquainted with the scent and I no longer wanted to kill her. Not yet at least.

"Bella, this is Emma Chang Cullen. Sam's wife. Emma, Sam, this is my girlfriend Bella Swan." Edward introduced Bella to me and having me see Sam come over to take my hand in his. He was clothing my hand tightly, trying not to kill her himself. Bella's eyes went wide as she saw the both of us together and I smiled at her politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."


	30. Everything To Me

"Hello." Was all that Bella could say aloud to us. I found her to be quite fascinating since she was in a room filled with vampires, yet she was not scared one bit . She was different from other humans, very different.

"Emma and Sam lived with us in the past." Edward explained to her, a smile was evident on his face. I watched as I saw his eyes on Bella, it was same kind of eyes that Sam would have when he would look at me: Love.

"But you don't anymore?" Bella asked the both of us aloud, having me shift my weight. She wondered why we weren't with the family anymore, and that was a bit of a situation. How would we explain it to her, how would she understand.

"We chose to be on our own for awhile, though we do visit once or twice a year." Sam said to her, having me grin at him for answering her in a cool tone. Bella, from what I saw just nodded her head once as she looked at both Sam and myself. I could tell she was very scared just meeting us for the first time, and I looked over at Edward, thinking of what else we should talk about.

"Why don't you take Bella back to her house, Charlie must be a bit worried." Esme said aloud to Edward and Bella. Edward nodded his head, bless him for knowing the awkwardness that was in the room. Edward took Bella by the hand and they started walking to the front door.

"I'll be back later." Edward said aloud to the family. We all said goodbye to Bella, though I could tell Rosalie said nothing as they drove off in Edward's car. As soon as I knew she was long gone, I walked over to Rosalie, giving her a genuine hug and feeling her hug me back. I puled away, seeing her beautiful face and radiant smile.

"I see you haven't changed when it comes to meeting new people." I said to her in a warm smile. She just rolled her eyes and I could tell she did not like Bella as the rest of the family did.

"I have no interest in the girl." She replied to me, having me see Emmett smirk from his spot and walk over, having a hand on her shoulder.

"She hates Bella." Emmett said in a grin, having Rosalie roll her eyes once more and I giggled from my spot.

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad." I said to the both of them aloud. I saw Sam from the corner of my eye walk over to me and sling a amy over my own shoulder.

"She seems rather nice." Sam said aloud to the group, though I knew there was nothing that was going to change Rosalie's mind.

"Don't mind Rosalie. I'm thinking it'll take her awhile to warm up to Bella." Alice said in a grin as she joined the group.

"More like a decade." Emmett said in a joking tone, Rosalie in return playfully slapping him on the arm. I laughed from my spot, thinking back to when we would hang out together some fifty years prior.

"So, does this mean that you guys are staying for awhile?" Jasper asked both Sam and myself in a friendly tone. Sam looked over at me, wondering what my reaction would be. I wanted to be there for the family, yet there was someone that was new to the family and new for me to get used to. It was going to be a new challenge for both Sam and myself, but I knew we could handle it. Since we were already apart from the family for so long.

"Do we have a choice?" I asked the group, seeing big smiles on their faces. Alice rushed over and hugged me fiercely, as if I was about to disappear.

"No you don't!" Alice said in a rushed tone. I laughed as I hugged her back. When she pulled away from me I smiled at her with a big grin.

"Then I guess we will stay here." I said to her, seeing everyone smile in agreement. Being with the family once more made me feel like I was back with the regular life. I missed this family too much when Sam and I roamed the countries. No matter what laid ahead, I knew that this family would be there for both Sam and myself, and vice versa.

Esme provided our own room for us, which was located on the second floor near Edward's room. Sam and I walked into the room, seeing that it was mostly set up with things that we used back in the fifties. I saw my old cello that I missed playing, Sam's old books that he read, and new furniture to match the home. But all the things that were found in there, they were things we used before. It was as if Esme was waiting for us to come home and stay permanently.

The room had dark red walls with black furniture, though the furniture itself was a bit old fashion. Esme has a record player set up that used to be Edward's, with plenty of records that were either classical or oldies that Sam and I were interested in. There was a reading chair, with a bookshelf that only had a couple of books already propped up and ready for reading. There was also a love seat, a coffee table and a beautiful red rug over the black carpet. In reality, it was our escape from the family, since the room itself was the size of the kitchen: quite large.

"Esme went out on us." I said in a grin as I saw Sam walk over to the window, which showed the deep forest. I walked over, joining him as well and seeing him peer out into the abyss of the wild forest.

"She knew we were coming back." Sam said to me, a small smile on his face as I stood next to him. I looked out as well, seeing the dark green contrasted with the dark blue skies above the house. It reminded of me of the countless hunting sessions in the past fifty years that Sam and I went on together. The forest itself was dark, filled with both mystery and curiosity. I've grown in the woods, how to run in the woods and how to hide. Wendy raised me to be a part of the woods, to weave in and our faster than most vampires who would rather be in isolation and caves.

"I'm glad we came back." I said in a simple tone, leaning by head on his shoulder and seeing him look down at me and smile as well. I knew that I placed him in positions that made him travel with me, though I knew he wanted to stay behind with the family. I thought of times in which that I did not deserve him and his love. He was far too good for me and my past of grief and pain. But then again he brought me safety from the grief, and love through the pain.

"I'm glad too." Sam said back to me, kissing my hair and then having me take his hand in mine. We were at peace once again with the family, and we were going to be stay for a while longer. Fifty years have gone by in a flash, but now that we were home, it was going to be much slower.

* * *

I threw down Edward onto the forest floor in ahead and grinned over him, perched over his body like a coy cat on its prey. It was late April and I was bonding with Edward in the outskirts of the home. He was inseparable with Bella, which I knew that was going to happen since they both were involved with one another as a couple. But today we were bonding together to make up lost time while I was on the run.

"You've gotten slow, brother." I said to him in a teasing tone. He smiled below me on the floor, pushing me off from him and having me fly back in the air from his strength. I landed on my feet perfectly, sliding back slightly on the ground. BUt Edward shot up from his spot on the floor and faced me, about 20 feet away.

"And you've gotten weaker, sister." he replied back to me, making me raise a eyebrow at him as he ran towards me. I smiled widely as I ducked from his grab to my upper body. I slid down to the floor, my body booming horizontal with the floor as I swiped my leg under his feet. He jump over me as I flew up and faced him once more.

"How is it that I can't read your mind?" Edward asked me aloud as he threw out his arms to catch me in his hold. But I flew down and around to be behind him.

"What, you don't like me humming tunes in my head to block you?" I asked him in a coy tone, hearing him chuckle in front of me. He threw out his amy to swing behind him, in order to hit my head. I ducked and grabbed his arm as it swung, throwing him over my head and having him land back on his feet.

"When it's the songs that I hear and despise, then I do have a problem with it." He replied to me, having me smile widely at him. I released his hand as he straightened out his jacket and ruffled his own hair. Our sparing was over, which was fine by me since I did need the exercise and the practice on fighting. Jasper was the best one in the family, but he was off with Alice for the afternoon. Edward was the second best one in the house, and since he could read minds, I would tune him out with music in my head or thoughts of Sam to throw him off. Most of the time it would work, but he had his moments where he would slip through.

"How's Bella?" I asked him in a casual tone, seeing him look over at me and shrug. I knew that she was grounded, or forbidden, from seeing Edward for a long while. Bella's father, who was the chief of police in Forks, was scared when she ran off to Italy to see Edward. And since she was not allowed to see him, Edward would have to sneak over to see her.

"She's doing fine, still grounded. I saw her last night." Edward replied back to me as we both started walking back to the house. It was nice to walk side by side with my brother once again, reminding me of the times that we walked together some time before.

"She seems really nice, Edward." I said to him, seeing a small smile on his lips when I mentioned her to him. I could tell the effect she had on him. I then scooted a bit closer to him and thought of something I wanted to ask him since I met her.

"Now what worries me, is that you did almost get killed because of this girl." I explained to him, seeing him look at me and start to explain himself, "And I am not gaming her for what could of happened to you. I'm just curious as to how big of an affect she has on you."

Edward paused for a moment, having the both of us stop for a moment until I touched his bare hand. We both looked down, having me hear him take in a breath sharply. His hand was growing the black veins in the area where I was touching him. I could feel his energy coming onto me and then I felt something else snapping into my head. A new feeling, like I was as light as a feather. I then heard it, the small voice that was going off in my head. But it wasn't a voice that was a stranger.

It was Edward's.

_She means everything to me. _ I heard in my head as I saw Edward looking at me with intense eyes. I was mimicking his ability, my power going to work on Edward. I looked down once more, seeing the black veins spread to his upper arm and the contrast of the black on his pale skin.

_Bella is the only light in my world. I see nothing else that is worth living than her. _Hearing his voice in my head as clear as day made me go into shock for a moment. But then I felt him tremble against my touch. I snapped back to reality as I heard him say in my head: _Emma, you're hurting me._ I pulled away from him quickly, hearing him breath deeply and take a step back to get his strength back. I felt horrible since I did harm him a bit, yet I knew this would be one of the only ways that I could get an answer out of him. He breathed in one more time before looked at me directly once more.

"I'm sorry." I said to him, seeing him shake his head as He finally spoke out to me.

"It's okay, I had to tell you one way or another." Edward said aloud as he walked back over to me with a tired smile on his face. Even though I felt more alert and more energized, Edward became a bit weaker, "Now I know how Sam feels when you hold hands."

"You should see him after we kiss, he twitches." I said in a laugh, hearing him chuckle and shake his head. I then fell silent, thinking back to his thoughts that were being poured into my head.

"But you really would do anything for her?" I asked him, shoving my hands in pockets of my jacket. I saw the seriousness come back on his face, though he started walking back to the house.

"I wanted her to have a happy normal life, and somehow I felt like she won't get that being with me," He explained to me, having me nod my head to show that I was understanding him, "This life with me, and our family, is not what I wanted for her."

"But what does she want?" I asked him, seeing him look off in the distance, "I know you well enough to know that you place others before yourself. You've always done that with our family, but somehow it's different with this girl that you met."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked me, sounding a bit defensive. I smirked at him before we approached the backyard of the house.

"It means that you are absolutely willing to make sure she is safe, even if it means hurting her in the process." I replied back to him, seeing him drill his eyes into mine and then realize that I was telling him that truth.

"I never wanted to hurt her, Emma." Edward said to me, sounding a bit hurt from what I told him.

"And what is what I love about you, Edward. You would protect those close to you. But your flaw, is that you can't see what the other person wants." I explained to him in a softer tone, then walking away from him and towards the house. Edward followed, and I felt bad for jumping down his throat from what I told him about Bella.

"Sam and I are going to go and visit the Denali Clan, you're welcome to come and visit with us." I said to him over my shoulder, seeing him from the corner of my eye. I looked behind me once more at Edward.

"No, I'll stay here for Bella." He replied, having me smile at him once more. It was nice being back with my brother once again in our home. But I knew I had to visit the cousins of the family, to see what they were up to.

Time to go to Alaska.


	31. Be The Predator

Things were different in the lives of the Cullen Family. Because of Bella and her presence, The Wolf Pack saw us as a threat. There was another vampire out there in the wild after Bella, and she wasn't going to let up any time soon until Bella was dead. She lost her mate to a previous battle the Cullens had to fight for Bella, and now she wanted vengeance.

Her name is Victoria.

The sound of this vampire and her motive reminded me of the vampire I encountered half a century earlier who killed Wendy because she too lost her mate. Her face was in my mind as soon as I heard what was going on in Forks, and I had to remind myself that Bella was now our priority. We would watch her at her home during the night and take turns with the Wolf Pack, though the Wolf Pack was less pleased to help us. The Cullens, particularly Edward, had a history with the currently Work Pack. No one from the pack fifty years ago was still alive or around the area, so all of the men that I met were new. They weren't nice either, having me believe that there was no such thing as a good bone in those bodies.

Sam and I pledged our allegiance to the Cullen family, as if we never left fifty years back. Edward reminded us that this was not our place since we weren't there at the inception of the situation. But I reminded Edward that we are part of the family and we were there for any support needed.

May turned into June, having me take a step back and see all that has happened in the lives of the Cullen Family. I saw Edward going though the motions of wanting to hold onto Bella and keep her from a particular werewolf named Jacob, but Bella wanting to go out and see him. ONe afternoon on the 5th of June I was with SAm at the home when there was knock on the door. The rest of the family went out to hunt on their territory, and Edward was with Bella for the afternoon. Sam got up to go get the door as I read through the local paper about more killings in Seattle. The thought of more people being killed in avast pace both confused me and gave me a grave feeling vampire were a part of this whole ordeal. Whoever was doing this, it was not going to be overlooked by the Volturi,

"Emma." I heard from the direction of the front door. I looked up and saw it was Kate, standing next to Sam and having a small smile on her face. I smiled widely, getting up and walking over to her. She looked just the same as before, beautiful and radiant.

"Kate, it's been forever since we talked, how are you?" I asked her as I hugged her lightly from my spot. She hugged me back but said nothing, having me look at her with both confusion and fear. She was never this quiet, not around me. Something was on her mind, and it was serious.

"I came to talk to you and the family." She said aloud to Sam and I.

"Everyone's out hunting and Edward is with Bella." Sam explained to Kate as she walked into the living room, leaving the two of us behind her. I knew something was troubling her mind, and I wanted to know what it was.

"Then it's better for me to tell you in person than in front of the family and cause a uproar." Kate explained to the both of us, facing us once more from her spot about twenty feet away. Sam clutched my hand in his in case this was a serious discussion.

"The family has decided….we can't help you with this fight." Kate said to us, having me feel as though my stomach as fell to the floor. I looked at her with wide and unreal eyes, thinking she was making a joke to us and this was a lie. But seeing the look in her eyes, the look of intensity that she would always have: I knew she was telling the truth.

"What have we done?" Sam asked aloud, as though he himself as committed a crime. Kate shook her head and drew in a human breath.

"Irina is not one to let what happened to her mate fall easily. You see, when Edward was with us after he left Forks, a vampire came down to threaten Bella's life. He was with Victoria and was working for her to cover up her tracks. His name was Laurent, and Irina has feelings for him." Kate explained to us aloud, "However, he was killed by the Shape Shifters that live in this area, and it broke Irina's heart. Carlisle asked us to help, but Irina wants the Shape Shifters dead, all of them."

"Carlisle wouldn't let that happen." I said to her aloud, seeing her nod her head in agreement.

"He told me that he wouldn't allow such a thing to happen, and that's what made Irina not want us to help. It was either the wolf pack, or no help at all." Kate said to us, walking back over to us and having me feel a sense of grief. They were stuck in a situation to where they had to choose. I looked up at Sam, seeing him look down at me with the same pain in his eyes. They already made their decision, and we couldn't change it for them.

"If there was only a way you can help us." I started to say to her, but she shook her head.

"We cannot help you and your family. Trust me, if there was a way we could. But there isn't." Kate explained to me, having me nod my head. She paused for a second before walking over to the back door.

"I need to leave, your family will be back soon. Please tell Carlisle, and let him know that we don't wish anything negative on you and the family." Kate explained to me as we followed her to the back door. She opened it and then looked back at us, as if she was ready our minds and make sure we were both okay with the decision their family just made.

"Don't think ill of us. If it was up to me, I would help you in a heartbeat. Please know that." Kate said to the both of us, her voice was softer and more relaxed than minutes before. I scanned her eyes knowing that she was telling the truth, and this was hurting her as much as it was hurting us. She then smiled slightly and ran out of the back door into the wilderness. Sam and I watched her disappear into the forest and we both were silent for a moment or two. Things in this situation were going a bit down hill from here.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked Sam aloud from my spot. It seemed as though we were taking one step back instead of forward.

* * *

A couple of nights later, the Cullen family decided to make a alliance with the wolf pack and help them train against Newborns. We fissured out a newborn army was coming to get Bella and the family, thanks to Alice and her vision of the future. There was more to this situation than I imagined, and thankfully we weren't going to be taking this lightly. Jasper was the best vampire to teach this, from his previous experiences with newborns back in the Civil War time. That night was the same night as Bella's graduation party, where Sam and I encountered some of her human friends. We had to explain we were distant cousins, which they believed right away.

I had to fight Jasper in the middle of the clearing and in front of the wolf pack, showing my skills in fighting and how to get out of a hold. Out of the females in the Cullen family, I was the strongest. I was able to lift Jasper over my head and throw him to the ground, though he was a bit faster than me. Not to mention my ability with weakened him slightly every time I touched him. But since this was a practice round, I tried my hardest not to hurt him as we would make physical contact with one another. Sam was just as skilled as the rest of the boys, though Edward took him down within seconds because of his telepathy. After we fought in front of the wolf pack, they each took in our scents so they won't be confused the day of the battle.

After the meeting with the Wolves, the Cullen family ran back to the home and Carlisle pulled Sam and myself aside from the rest of the family. I could tell he was just as serious about the whole situation as the rest of the group was. And knowing that he was father and the leader of the group, he wasn't going to let anything slide past him.

"If you two don't want to have any part of this, I understand." He said to the both of us, having me look at him with confusion in my eyes, "You two just came back to the family, and you technically didn't have anything to do with how this all started….but-"

"But nothing, Carlisle, we are staying with the family and helping in any way we can." I explained to him and I saw him look at me with serious eyes, "We've been gone for half a century and there is no way I'm going to let you fight this without us. You need us, Carlisle."

Carlisle paused and looked up at Sam, knowing that I was stubborn and not going to let this go his way easily, "What do you think Sam?"

Sam placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly and keeping his eyes on Carlisle, "I'm staying here with my wife and my family. I'm not going to leave you guys."

Carlisle scanned the both of us, making sure we were making the right choice. I wasn't going to leave them, not again. It killed me leaving them so long ago, and to go through that same pain twice would be even worse. Carlisle then nodded his head head in what seemed like defeat.

"We will need every vampire we can find, and you two are pretty good fighters. Not to mention your ability can take out a nomad vampire with seconds. Newborns will try to kill you if they place their hands on you." Carlisle warned me aloud, having me nod my head.

"They'll have to try. They may be fast, but it's like you said: I can take them out within seconds." I explained to him. I knew this battle was going to be far more dangerous than any other fights I've been, and I know I may not be able to come out of it in one piece.

But this family needs me, and I know I need them when it comes to safety and allegiance. I owed this family, my family, my whole life or eternity. Sam knew the same, since he vowed to stay next to me throughout the whole fight and never let me leave his sight. I had to be prepared to use my powers against those, and not shield them anymore.

I had to be ready to be the predator once more. But this time, against my own kind.


	32. This Was War

As the day we were going to fight the newborn army came closer, the timing for Sam and I to leave were getting shorter and shorter. But Sam and I knew not to run from the family, and we were going to stay through the good and the and of this whole battle. There was a thought in the back of my head that we could loose this battle, our family could be destroyed and Victoria could win. But we didn't look at the thought of loss, since we did have a plan in front of us to make sure we would have victory. Edward and Jacob, a werewolf that was in with with Bella and someone whom Edward was not a big fan of, were going to be away from the battle in case Victoria and Riley were going to come for us. We were going to be part of the trap, having Bella's scent lead the newborns into the clearing and then masking her scent with Jacobs in order to have Victoria confused a to where to find them.

It was a good plan for us to follow, and we knew the plan backwards and forwards. So that was one thing not to be worried about. But Alice could not see the future of the battle, mainly Victoria. It made us think that she was very crafty to hide the future and she knew about Alice and her ability. This was our main concern, not knowing where to find Victoria at the battle. But the family was not going to let that be out main burden in this plan that we had: we looked at the positive.

The morning before the battle, a Thursday early morning, I was in my room at the Cullen house reading a book that I have read for the thirteenth time since Carlisle gave it to me fifty years before. The rest of the house went out hunting right before we were going to take Bella up to the camp site Edward provided for her. Bella stayed at the house that day, since she spend the night and was getting things together in her own room. I could breathe her in from my own room, which was in the opposite side of the house of Edward's room. It was very early in the morning and the sweet smell of dew on the trees and grass was filling my nose, along with Bella's scent. Since I met her and have been around her more and more, I was less attracted to her scent because of the familiarity. She was more or less a member of the family, since she did become Edward's Fiancé as of last night. Edward told me the news that morning before he left to go hunting, having me big him a big hug and congratulations. I knew I had to say the same to Bella, but I wanted to give her time and room to think about it.

I was about to be finished with a chapter when I heard a knock on the door. I looked behind me at the door, knowing that it was in fact Bella since I could breathe in her blood from the other side of the wooden door.

"Come in." I said aloud, seeing the door crack open slightly. I saw her poke her head in, her brown hair cascading down her shoulders to somewhat frame her face as she looked at me with a small smile on her face. Her dark brown hair made her face more pale, but it was suiting for her. And her eyes, though they were brown as well, were warmer and more inviting. She placed one hand on the door, having me see the engagement ring that was now glistening against her finger from the light.

"Can I come in?" She asked me aloud, her voice was a bit scared and curious. I smiled at her, getting up from my chair that was facing the window and facing her. I held the book with both hands in front of me, my red hair was around my shoulders in loose curls .

"Of course you can, please come in Bella." I said to her in a reassuring tone, She smiled slightly, walking into the room and closing the door behind her. I could tell she was a bit nervous to talk to me, since she was a bit fidgety and her heartbeat went up a bit.

"I heard that you are now engaged. I offer you my congratulations." I said to her in a friendly tone. She looked at me with a bit of shock in her face, like she was just hit by a truck.

"How did you know about that?" She asked me aloud. I smirked at her, looking down at the ring evident on her left ring finger and pointed to it. She immediately hid it under her jacket sleeve, having me giggle from my spot.

"Edward told me this morning before he left for his hunting session with the family." I explained to her, seeing a wave of relief coming over her and she smiled genuinely this time.

"Oh, well, thank you." She said to me, having me nod my head at her. I could tell she was still getting used to the fact that she was a fiancé and going to marry Edward. She looked around at room for a second before setting her human eyes back on me. I could tell something was on her mind, something she wanted to lift off her chest.

"I wanted to talk to you, since you and I never really got to know each other." Bella explained to me, having me smile widely at her, "And I am going to marry into this family. You seem like a great…person." She paused, having me know that she was trying to find the perfect word to use for me. I nodded my head at her.

"I understand completely. We haven't had a good time to talk to each other because of the circumstances." I explained to her, seeing her fidget with her jacket sleeves, "You can ask me anything you'd life if you want."

Bella walked over to me, her eyes still on her as if she was trying to read my mind. I watched her, my smile never leaving my face as she stood now a good couple of feet away from me.

"I am curious, as to how you were changed and how you met the Cullens." She asked me, having me think to myself as to how to explained it to Bella. I then walked over to the side table, placing my book that I was still holding in my hands on the top of the side table.

"I was changed in Atlantic City in the 1920's. I was only 22 when I died, shot in the chest from a boy whom wanted to take advantage of me. I refused, and I was left to bleed to death in a alleyway." I explained to Bella, looking back at her form my spot near the window.

"Edward told me that you weren't changed by Carlisle." Bella informed me, having me smile.

"I wasn't. My creator's name was Wendy. She changed me in the Canadian Mountains after carrying me from Atlantic City. For the first few years as a newborn, I was in the mountains and taunt to feed on animals. Carlisle was a good friend of Wendy's, so that's how I was affiliated with the Cullens. After some time we both traveled around the work. For twenty years we went from place to place, getting a high education in music, languages, politics and religion." I explained to her aloud as I sat down at the couch I was next to. Just talking about the life I had brought back flashes of images of the times Wendy was alive, running around Europe and learning as I went.

"Wendy and I then were contacted by Carlisle, hearing that he wanted us to visit him. So we came back to America in the early 1940's and ran to Washington by foot from New York. But when we were in Washington, right before we saw the Cullens, we were ambushed." I said to her as I saw her walk over to sit next to me, intrigue was in her eyes as I continued with the story.

"It was when we were in Washington when I met my husband: Sam." I said her her, a small smile was now on my lips, "He….quite literally…knocked me off my feet. He was being chased by 3 vampires who wanted to kill him…because his creator killed one of their pack members. Wendy and I fought against the 3 of them, until Wendy told Sam and I to find the Cullens and be safe." I paused from what I said, having the sinking thought go when I never saw Wendy again. Her face came to my brain.

"Wendy was killed by those nomads, and I never saw her again." I explained to her, my voice was a bit lower from the rethinking of that horrid memory. I could see Bella was just as sad as I was when I told her.

"I'm sorry." Bella said to me, having me snap out of the sad story was the replaying in my head. I shook my head with a small smile on my lips.

"It's fine, honestly. I killed the three of the some time later when they acme back to Washington. And this was after I stayed with the family for months." I said in a casual tone, seeing Bella's eyes go wide, "But ever since I stayed with the Cullen family, I found more peace being a vampire than I did with Wendy. Carlisel took me under his wing, and I was loved like a daughter with this family. And with Sam, I never wanted anyone else but him."

I paused at the thought of Sam, how I met him at first 60 years back and I felt a lighter feeling in my chest. I smiled at the thought of kissing Sam for the first time.

"How long have you two been Married?" Bella asked me aloud in curiosity. I looked down at the ring on my finger, still seeing the shine it still harbors, even after so many years of running and living.

"Over 50 years." I said to her, seeing him look down at my ring, "Sam has always been the one vampire that I found happiness with. I can't picture a vampire life without him." I explained to her, seeing her smile slightly from her spot and look down at her won ring on her finger. I saw the same look I had in Bella's eyes, the look of pure love and devotion to Edward. I had the same for Sam, the look that I would in fact fight for him and not let any harm come to him. I knew not to be a passive woman, something Wendy taught me. I was a good wife, but I was a better friend to him and a better supporter. He was still the love of life after fifty years, and that amount of love I had for him was not going to change anytime soon. We were going to stay with the family that brought us together, and we were going to keep the family alive since they kept us alive for so long.

On the day of the battle, I stood with my family waiting for the newborns to fight us, We were in the clearing, all of us dressed in our fighting attire and ready to take out every newborn that would threatened our family. After my talk with Bella, she went off with Edward and Jacob to hide from the whole battle, and the rest of the family waited for the bloodbath to ensue.

The wolf pack was hidden out of sight, leaving the vampire family in the clearing alone, I could feel the adrenaline going through my skin and body. Sam stood next to me, his face was looking just as determined as I was, looking dead on in front of me. The rest of the family waited, all of us ready for anything that could happen in the fight.

As I waited for the fight, I thought back to Wendy and wondered if she would be standing with us if she was alive. Would be fight with us, though she was clearly against fighting against the other newborns. I hoped she did, since she was in fact a mother to me in some ways. It wasn't that I never thought of Esme as my mother, since she was my mother in this new family and treated me like a daughter. No, Wendy was far closer to me than that, far more personal and loving to me than I could give her. She would fight with us, and she would help us in any way possible. I knew she would as I saw the newborns flying out of the trees into the clearing right at us. The Cullen family ran towards them as well, all of us with our teeth glaring and our speed pushing through. This was it.

This was war.


	33. Won But Lost

I threw one newborn over my head at the tree behind me as we collided. The newborn crashed in a thunderous roar as I felt hands on my shoulders pulling me back. I grabbed the hands on my shoulders, threw the newborn over my head to land in front of me and I ripped his arms off his body like a wing off a fly. I whirled around and ran towards a newborn and punched the jaw, hearing the face shatter to pieces as he fell to the floor. I snapped the head off clean and stood back up, looking back around me. Everything I saw in the clearing was chaos, mass chaos as I saw my family rip apart the newborn army. But I saw no Victoria, nor her friend Riley. It made me confused, but I grabbed the hair of a newborn that tried to swipe away from me. I threw her down towards my kneecap, ramming the knee into her face and hearing her cry out as her nose shattered. I snapped her head back and off the body and saw her remains fall to the floor.

I heard the roar of a wolf behind me, having me instantly run towards the wolf that had a newborn bitting at its neck, trying to get through the fur and onto the skin. I bolted, knowing that Jasper taught me not to have them bite. The wolf was whirling around back and forth to gt the vampire off, but nothing was working. I grabbed the vampire from the back and threw him off, pulling his leg off in the process and seeing him drop dead. I looked back at the wolf, scanning to see who it was from the wolf form. It had to be Embry, I remembered him from the training before. The wolf stared at me for a second before snarling, having me hear something behind me. I looked and saw a newborn launch right on me, seeing the newborn grab my throat and throw me to the floor. I fell back on the floor of the clearing and trying to pry her off, but the newborn was far too strong. I could feel the pressure on my throat being cut off.

"Embry!" I screamed through the clenching of my throat, kicking the newborn to get her off, but that didn't work off. The newborn was suddenly thrown off of me, having me look up and see Embry throw her to the floor next to me and rip off her arm with his teeth. The newborn was limp within seconds, and I hopped to my feet as another was coming towards Embry. I kicked him hard in the chest, seeing him fly back far as I saw another newborn trying to tackle Sam some time away from me. I ran towards the newborn, wanting to kill him for touching and wanting to kill m husband.

I grabbed the newborn by the neck, soaking in my powers onto the newborn and seeing him fall to the floor and off of Sam. Sam whirled around and watched as I soaked up energy from the newborn, seeing him get weaker and weaker by my ability. I held on for what seemed like a solid 30 seconds, all of my rage being inflicted on the newborn and hearing him scream. Something inside of me snapped, as if it was me meeting Demetri all over again and almost killing him so many years ago. I released the newborn, seeing him on his knees so still I could kill him by one blow to the head. And I did, throw my arm against his neck and seeing it all to the floor off the body. I looked up at Sam, seeing him nod at me once. We both were in war mode, no need for words and loving affection for one another when a task was needed to be done.

I saw two newborns coming towards Sam and I. We both were ready for them, but as one reached for him and the other for me. I grabbed both arms and pulled them in the opposite directions at the same time. They both fell to the floor in a heap and I swiped at a third that was behind Sam and saw him fly away from us from my new energy that I stole from the now dead newborn. I was way strong than before, and I saw the opportune moment to use my new energy. There were at least 5 newborns all on one wolf against a small cliff, with a big boulder on the cliff. I ran over to the top of the cliff, seeing that the world must of been Sam, the wolf pack leader. I ran to the boulder, picking it up with ease since the newborn energy was flowing through my veins. I held the boulder over my head and I looked down at the scene. Sam looked up at the right time, seeing me with the boulder and I knew he knew what I was going to do. He jumped away from the newborns as I threw the boulders on top of the bunch of them, hitting them all and seeing him fall to the floor dead.

I hopped off the cliff and landed on top of another newborn who was about to grab Sam and I ripped the arms off, seeing that the fight was already over. I looked behind me, seeing that mostly everyone was alright. No one in the family was hurt, thankfully. I ran over to Sam and hugged him tightly, hopefully knowing that he was oaky and all good from the fighting he had to endure.

"You okay?" I asked him aloud in worry. He nodded his head as we walked over to the family, seeing them all congregate at the point in the clearing. But they were not alone, I saw someone else with them. She was smaller than the others, and she looked utterly terrified. I could see that she was in fact a newborn, but she was in fact different. She was right behind Jasper, who was guarding her and looking at her in case she was going to start something.

"She surrendered." Carlisle explained to her as I looked at her. Her brown hair, thin and long, was hiding her red eyes from me, though I knew she was in fact shaking with the energy and fear that she had. I grasped Sam's hand in mine, calming myself so that I wouldn't hurt him from my ability.

"Where's Edward and Bella?" I asked aloud to the group, hoping that they were fine and safe from the whole fight.

"We're here." I heard behind me, seeing Edward and Bella come into the clearing, They were walking over to us when I saw something move from the corner of my eye. There was a load wolf roar and I looked, seeing a wolf fighting a newborn by itself.

"Lead don't!" Edward yelled and I saw Jacob, back in his wolf form, knock leah with his body out of the way and then scream out in a whimper. I ran over to Jacob, knowing that he just got hurt, and ripped the newborn off of him. I three the newborn to the floor and pulled the head off within seconds, seeing Jacob morph back to his human form.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed as she ran over to him. The other wolves went back to behind human and they all went to Jacob as well. Carlisle looked at his arm as Jacob was in serious pain. Embry, now being a human, looked over at me as I threw the remains of the newborn over to the pile that the family was making.

"Thank you." He said to me, having me think back to when I saved him from almost being killed. I nodded my head at him, knowing that we both were in agreement.

"You're welcome. Thank you for saving me." I said to him aloud. He noted his head once and I smiled at him slightly.

"We need to get him out of here, and the rest of you need to leave. The Volturi won't like seeing you. I'll come by to Billy's house after we meet with them and help him. " Carlisle said aloud, having me watch as the wolf pack lifted Jacob together and walked into the forest. I knew that the Volturi was going to come at any time now, and they were going to wonder what did happen at this scene. I walked back over to Sam, taking his hand in mine again as I saw Edward place a protective arm around Bella. We all had piece for once moment, before we knew that we were going to have fight a new battle with the Volturi.

And there they were, as we waited by the flaming pile of bodies. Four of them came through the forest trees and walked over to us. I recognized Felix for certain, and of course Demetri. I knew them from some time before, and Demetri was looking at me as if he saw a fascinating ghost or a new discovery. Sam clenched my hand in his, knowing that Demetri was looking at me and I saw the other two walking with them. They seemed, very young, almost like they were preteens. But they looked ruthless, sinister, and traditional. The boy was looking at the pile, as if it was a boring fad. But the girl, she had the most innocent face on her but it was covered in evil. I could see it.

The four of them stopped in front of us, about fifty get away, and I watched all four of them look at the sight in front of them.

"Impressive." The girl said aloud, her soft voice sounded like a child with a hint of evil, "I've never seen a seven escape a assault of this magnitude."

"We were lucky." Carlisle replied back to her.

"I doubt that." The girl said aloud, her voice was less nice and more serious. As the conversation went on, I looked right at Demetri the whole time, who never took his eyes off of me. His face never changed, though his hair and his style did. He was still the same one who was after me, and event after fifty years I found him a growing threat.

"You missed one." She said aloud, having me look away from Demetri and saw the girl behind Jane and seeing him look past him with big eyes of fear and uneasiness.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle explained aloud, and I looked from the girl to the Volturi to see their reaction.

"That wasn't your to offer" She said to him in almost a colder tone than usual. I then knew that she was in fact a Volturi after all: showing nothing but tradition and no mercy.

"Why did you come?" She asked the small girl behind Jasper. I looked at the girl, her eyes getting more intense as she peered at her. And then, within one second, the small newborn fell to the floor in pain and scream in agony. It was as if she was set on fire, or she was being stabbed over and over again. I moved back one step, a bit of a shock went through me from seeing what this vampire could inflict so much pain on a person by just one look.

Throughout the rest of the argument I closed by eyes, trying to picture back to when I did the same thing to Demetri, my ability coming through with pain and agony. I felt like I was her for a moment, being a bad vampier who wanted nothing more to have pain inflicted on others. But I had for reassure myself that I was different: I was not her.

I was not Jane.

"Keep that in mind." Jane said aloud as I snapped back to reality once more. I looked at Jane, seeing that she was now looking at Bella and Edward. Bella was staying close to Edward, her face looked rather determined as Jane kept talking, "Caius will be interred to hear she's still human."

"The date is set." Bella replied to her aloud, her voice had determination as she stayed very close to Edward. I looked at Sam when she said this, having me seeing him look down at me for a mere second before back at the Volturi.

"Let's get this over with, Felix. I'd like to go home." Jane said in a small smile. I then knew what she wanted to do, after seeing Felix walk over to Bree. Jasper did not move to protect her, nor did he try to reconcile with Felix. We were all frozen in our spots as we heard Bree scream to her death.

We might of won, but we also lost.


	34. Sail

The battle was over, and we were left with nothing but the future in front of us. I was glad we no longer had to worry about newborns, but there was a bad omen in the back of my mind that at Volturi were going to be around for quite some time, at least that's what I thought. Just from that one incident in the clearing after the battle when I saw the younger vampire girl inflict pain, just by her sight, it made me more aware of how powerful the Volturi was and will be. And also seeing Demetri brought up from pain in my chest and mind, just seeing his face made more memories prop up once more. But this time I had the upper hand, I was fifty years older and a little bit wiser with the concept of fear.

We went back to our home, and the Wolf pack went back to their territory. The night we went back the whole family was back at the house. Bella was off to see Jacob and make sure he was okay, leaving the atmosphere in the house less awkward and more relaxed with a victory under our belts. Sam, Rosalie, myself and Emmett were in the living room on the couches, talking together about the battle and how it all went. Surprisingly Rosalie was putting in her input on how she fought herself.

"You were quite the predator out there babe." Emmett said to her aloud in a grin. Rosalie only smirked as she pushed some of her hair away from her eyes.

"Those newborns were nothing really. I was surprised on how good Emma was. She took on three newborns at once. No doubt she's the strongest female in this coven." Rosalie said to me in her smirk. I shook my head from the reply, feeling Sam take my hand in his and having the butterflies pour out and over my chest again.

"That was my first real battle against other vampires, well, multiple vampires." I explained to them, seeing their eyes on me, "I never fought against another once."

"I have." Sam said to me, having me look over at him, "When I was just getting over my newborn phase I fought against several vampires with my creator. We were fighting against land, but after that war my creator decided to live more of a secluded life from others, with no more wars and quarrels with others.:

"I love to get into fights every once in awhile, it's better than fighting with bears all the time." Emmett commented aloud and I smiled at him from that remark. I then clutched my throat slightly, feeling a bit of a burn in my throat and chest from not hunting after the battle.

"Speaking of bears, I need to hunt. I never went with you guys and I'm in need of a bear." I said aloud, getting up from my spot and seeing Sam get up with me.

"I'll come with you, I'm in need of some alone time with my wife." Sam said aloud, kissing me on the head and we both walked over to the backdoor.

"Don't stay out too late you two, I don't wanna come out there and find you two sneaking off alone." Rosalie said in a playful grin, having me wave her off and hear Emmet chuckle. No matter how many years of being in this family, the teasing would never stop.

I suddenly knew what Emmett and Rosalie were feeling when we would tease them.

* * *

"That was much needed." Sam said to me as we both walked through the forest back towards the house. After war left the house hours before, Sam and I grabbed one bear each, needing to be satisfied for a couple of days. I saw the bright moon over us and the could feel the chill of the summer night going against the trees and onto our skin. We walked close to each other, hand in hand and followed the scent of our home, breathing in each scent of each vampire that was getting closer and closer.

I was quiet for a moment, still thinking back to earlier that day, seeing the Volturi was like I was back in their home fifty years before meeting them for the first time. They were etched in my mind and I knew they were never going to leave it for a long as I live.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Sam asked me aloud. He saw me say nothing for a short while, and I knew I was never one to hide anything from him. I sighed and looked up at him, the both of us stopped walking and faced each other in the forest.

"Seeing Demetri again…..it was like we were back there fifty years ago. I thought he was going to do something….anything…to us." I explained to him in a raspy tone, thinking of why he didn't act or say anything to me today.

"He must of been under orders not to talk to us, Aro must of instructed him." Sam suggested aloud to me, having me think to myself that it might be true.

"It was just…..uneasy….seeing him today." I said to him, the both of us walking again towards the house, "Part of me wanted to touch him and have him be in pain, but another part of me wanted to run away. And now that he knows that we're back…he might do soothing against us once more."

"Or maybe he won't." Sam said to me, having me shake my head, "He must of known we've been back long before this battle started. Knowing Demetri and the Volturi, they might be waiting for a good moment."

"And when would that be?" I asked him aloud, hearing him sigh and stand in front of me again. By the time we stopped walking again we were back at the house and near the back door. Sam placed both of his hands on my arms and rubbed them gently.

"We shouldn't worry about him right now, Emma. You and I, we're back with the family and we are stronger than ever. We shouldn't worry about he does, while we are with this family whom will fight alongside us and protect us at all cost." Sam explained to me, having me nod my head at his explanation. I always thought of the family, and if I was afraid and wanted to run again, I would hurt them every more then when I did hurt them fifty years back. Sam pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back, breathing in his unique vampire scent and feeling better about the situation.

"And since we are alone, "Sam said aloud to me, having me pull back at look at him with a raised eyebrow, "I wanted to let you know how intriguing you looked fighting today."

"Oh really?" I asked him in a coy tone. He smiled at me, leaning in and almost kiss me but stopped right against my lips. I groaned, reached up and place my hands in his hair in a light manner. He was never one to leave me without a kiss, so I had no idea what kind of game he was playing with me.

"Don't be a tease with me." I growled against his lips, my chest bursting and my stomach flying with light patters. Sam laughed lightly against my lips as his hands found my hips.

"How come, love? We've been married for one fifty years, it's my turn to tease." He said to me, having me smile against his lips and kiss him hard. He groaned, instantly wrapped both arms around me as I dug my fingers in his hair and kissed him harder than the first time. Even when we had time alone, our kisses seemed like they were the first ones that we had when we first were together as a couple. His hands explored my hips and curves, leaving a trial of fire as I placed a hand on his neck. Throughout the fifty years, my powers were now nothing on him because of the constantly training not to hurt him and the constant need to be close to him physically.

He pulled away from me, his eyes looking down at me with the same look of lust overcoming the gold in his eyes. I knew those eyes meant that he wanted something, and who was I to day no to him since I wanted the same thing? There was a content fire burning for Sam, and it was never going to leave or die.

"Who's the tease now?" He asked me in a low, seductive tone. I growled, thinking that I wasn't going to be let hanging as I grabbed his shirt.

"You're not getting off that easy." I said to him, the both of us running into the house and the next thing we knew we both were on the couch. I was sitting on the couch and he was perched over me, one hand on the back rest behind me and the other on my leg as we kissed some more. The lights were dimmed and the shades were drawn as I reached behind them with both hands, ripping the shirt in two like it was a leaf.

Fifty years and counting.

* * *

Throughout the next two months were preparations for Edward and Bella to get married. I helped out with Esme, Alice and Rosalie. I wanted to help them out as much as I could, though Alice was already all over it. Sam was getting closer to the boys in the coven, going off on hunting sessions and wrestling with them. I was glad to be back with a moment of peace in the family, going back to the old habits we had: reading up on old books, playing chess and learning to garden. Esme was having a nice garden, and helping her made me feel much more closer to her.

In August, Bella and Edward got married on the 16th in a beautiful setting in the woods. I was a bridesmaid with Rosalie and Alice, dressing up again when the last time I such a thing was when I myself was getting married. It was a beautiful wedding, seeing my brother getting married with the love of his life and seeing the love in his eyes. For years and years I knew he was waiting for the one to come into his life and make him a better being, and Bella has done that.

During the reception I got to see the Denali clan once more, and it brought me pure joy. They wanted to see Sam and myself again, though we got to visit them from time to time since we returned to the family. But it was nice to talk to them once again, thought Irina did not like having some of the wolf pack at the reception. Seth Clearwater, a friend of both Bella and Edward and part of the wolf pack, was in attendance. I met him officially, seeing that he was very nice and very kind to both myself and Sam. Compared to the others that were not big fans of us vampires, he was more gracious with us and more bearable.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Seth. Edward told me about you." I said to him as I shook his red hot hand in mine. He smiled at me, looking do young and so carefree of the world as he looked at me with a grin.

"He told me about you too. And you two look very much alike." He said in a light smile. I grinned at him, liking his innocent personality already.

"He told me you and your husband used to live with him some time ago." Seth explained to me, "How along ago?"

"Fifty years back." Sam said behind me wrapping his arms around me from behind and resting his chin on my head since he was tall enough. Seth's eyes went wide and I grinned at the look he gave.

"What made you go away for that time…if you don't me asking?" He asked me, his voice was filled with genuine curiosity. I thought about it for a second, thinking who was I to lie to him since he was so truthful and caring to us. The first werewolf to do that to me since I was in Washington.

"I didn't want to place the family in danger. There was a vampire who was after me, and I felt as though he would hurt the family to get to me." I explained to him aloud, seeing him nod his head at the information, "And now that we're back, I don't find that there's a threat anymore." There was silence between us, and I could tell he was still trying to soak it all in as I looked over to Edward and Bella dancing together. They looked so happy, and I wasn't going to let anything threaten them or the rest of the family anymore. I was tired of running away to protect them. I wanted to stay.

"You wanted to protect your family." Seth said aloud, and I saw him look at who looked like his mother talking to some of the human guests. I smiled, thinking that he knew what I meant about protection.

"Yes I did." I said to him, seeing him look back at me. I felt Sam squeeze my shoulder with his hand and tried to think of a new topic to talk about.

"Edward tells me you're interested in Sailing, at least that's what he read in your mind." I said to him in a grin. He smiled widely at me, the mood was now lifted from serious to light.

"My dad was going to teach me before he passed away. I've always wanted to learn." Seth explained to me, having me laugh as I pointed to Sam right behind me.

"Sam knows how to sail. He can teach you if you want." I said to him, seeing Sam's eyes be filled with joy and happiness. It made me glad that I was making a new friend in the werewolf pack that was nice right back to me, who wasn't going to push me away because of who I was or what I could do.

It was nice to be back in Forks.


	35. Desperate

"These look lovely Esme." I said to her as we both looked at the flowers in her garden in the back of her house. It was a early morning at our home, Bella and Edward being at her honeymoon for over a couple of weeks now and I was helping out Esme in her garden. Since the newlywed couple left for their honeymoon at the Isle of Esme, everything was at peace at our home. I knew there was tension with the shape shifters, mostly Jacob Black, but we kept to ourselves.

Sam and I loved having moments to ourselves, and I knew it was same with the others in the house. We all were getting into routine, day by day and going through the motions of life. Esme came up with the idea of making a cottage for Edward and Bella when they come back, and it wouldn't be far away from the household. We all helped in getting the house built and furbished for them. I would visit the Denali Clan from time to time, going out on hunting sessions with Kate and having my good times with her talking of life and what we did in the past,

"I think they are coming in nicely in time for the fall." Esme explained to me as she brushed the dirt off her hands on her pants. We both were in our dirtier clothes for working in the garden as I heard the phone ring inside the house. I washed by hands on my garden shirt and moved my hair away from my eyes.

"You and Sam should find your own place." Esme said to me, having me look over at her and shrug from my spot.

"You think?" I asked her, picking up the tools from near the freshly planted flowers near my feet.

"Somewhere close by though, since you two finally came back to the family." Esme said in a lighter tone. I nodded my head with the thought.

"I'll discuss it with Sam." I explained to her. She then looked back at the garden she created, a piece of beauty at our home in my opinion

"We should get a Garden going at the new house for Edward and Bella." Esme explained aloud, "I have a whole plan for that place when it comes to decoration." I heard the phone one more time until Rosalie answered the phone.

"Where are the boys again?" I asked Esme aloud as I saw Rosalie move in a flash by one of the windows.

"They went hunting, but I think they should be back soon." Esme replied back to me as I heard Rosalie talking on the phone with Bella, something sounded wrong, very wrong. Both Esme and myself stopped what we were doing and looked at the window into the kitchen to see what she was saying to Bella. It wasn't until I heard one word come out of Bella's lips on the phone with Rosalie that made everything stop in the house.

Baby.

* * *

Bella was pregnant, which was something we never thought would be possible. As soon as they talked to Carlisle on the phone, Bella and Edward came home and we as a family tried to figure out what we needed to do in order to make her safe. It was now September and she wanted to know from all of us if we were for or against her having the baby. Edward wanted the baby out of her because of the fear that it would kill her. Now when he used the word "it", it made me think that he had no love for what Bella wanted in that baby. I knew it was a child, nothing like a monster or a demon that we were lead to believe.

But then again, this has never happened before. Carlisle was researching possibly ways that Bella could both be healthy and alive as well as the baby. Even Jacob came over to see if it was true, since both Jacob and Bella's father were under the impression that she was dead or severely sick.

There were more problems with this station, mainly with the wolf pack Jacob broke away from. Sam, the leader of the pack, wanted to kill Bella and the baby for the fear of the baby would be a killing machine. Jacob became the Alpha in his own group, along with Leah and Seth Clearwater and they became allies with us to protect Bella and her growing child inside of her. This made it harder to go hunting at night, since most of the house was starving and our eyes were getting blacker.

"We need to feed." Carlisle said aloud as I sat at the foot of the couch with Bella who was asleep on her side. Her belly was getting bigger and bigger by the day, and the bruises shown from the baby moving around. She was breathing heavily in and out, having me stroke some of her hair as Edward sat next to her holding her hand and Jacob on the other side of the couch, watching her.

"We can't go out there without being hunting down by the pack." Alice said aloud from her spot. I needed to feed, my throat was burning from lack of blood going through my system. BUt I wanted to be with the family in case something was going to happen to her.

"Not if we all go in pairs or threes. Take turns staying here with Bella and make sure nothing does happen, and the other few will go and get some blood." Jasper explained to the group. I looked behind me, seeing Sam looking out the window with Emmett out into the forest. we could see some of the wolves that were on our side, the Clearwater Siblings, circling the house and sniffing around or anything.

"That seems safer for us." Esme commented in on the conversation.

"I'll go on the second leg with Edward." Rosalie insisted aloud, having me look at her and see her eye Edward from her own spot next to Jasper. Rosalie never trusted Edward being alone with Bella, since she knew that Edward would want to rip out the child for hurting and killing Bella. Rosalie was Bella's bodyguard now, and I was more afraid of her then Jacob and the wolf pack.

"I'll join you." I replied back to her, seeing Edward look over at me and I nodded my head at him. I wanted to be a good sister to him and my new sister-in-law. Edward gave me a small smile and nodded back at me as I stroked Bella's hair once more. I got up from the couch, gliding over to Sam and standing next to him, taking his hand in mine and feeling the small tingling of my powers against his skin. But nothing would happen, not know since I stroked his am with my free arm.

"They've been on the prowl for a long time now." Sam explained to me, his eyes still on the forest in front of him.

"Any sign of the other wolf pack?" I asked him aloud.

"None, which isn't good." Emmett answered for me as I looked over at him, who was standing on the other side of Sam with his arms crossed in front of him.

"I don't want just the three of you to go out on your own." Sam said to me, his voice was lower and more concerned with me than before. He hated me going out without him, even though it's been fifty years of constant reassurance of my own free will. He was still stubborn.

"Sam's right. The three of you alone could be a bit dangerous." Carlisle said aloud, "Even if Edward is in fact the fastest, we don't know how the wolf pack will be against three of you."

"We'll take a wolf with us." Edward replied back to the group, having us all look at him as she continued to stroke Bella's hand in his,"That'll make us a little bit more safer in this situation."

"Leah won't help." Jacob said aloud in a grunt, "She's more stubborn than blondie here."

"We'll take Seth." I said to him aloud, seeing Jacob eye me with both confusion and curiosity, "Seth's rather fast as a wolf. He can warn us if the others are on our trail." I saw Edward look over at Jacob, seeing him look back and mentally talk to him about it. It was a better plan than to have Jacob out there with more emotions towards Bella. He could snap out there from one remark or move. I preferred Seth, he was more level headed.

* * *

The air was very still, so still that when I ran, there was no sense of floating anymore. The Autumn sir was crisp against my grant skin as I scanned the forest with my nose for something to drink and be satisfied with. But nothing did come to mind for a long time, knowing that I was right in the middle of the wolf pack territory.

Edward and Rosalie were right behind me, and thankfully I couldn't read minds to hear what was going on in their heads. After a good few long minutes, Edward was finally ready to break away from Bella and go out to feed for his own strength. Rosalie was just glad to have him in her line of sight, since she didn't trust him for the life of her. Seth was no far behind, having his stench in my nose as I tried to find food. He was staying behind and a bit to the side to look out for an ambush.

Even though my nose was on the prowl for something to eat, my eyes were looking for the wolves that were waiting for us to start something. I wanted this to be a smooth hunting trip, with nothing to interfere with our family and what we were trying to do.

While I ran I thought back to Bella and her baby. She was convinced it was going to be a boy, and when talking to her and Rosalie, she wanted to name him EJ after Edward. I thought it was lovely, but then again at that moment going through the forest at lightning speed, I knew that she would be giving up her own life for the baby. Bella has made so many sacrifices since she met Edward, will this one last sacrifice push her, and this family she came to, over the edge?

I got it, the scent. My throat was on fire at that point and I darted to the East, my eyesight was now going towards wherever the source was coming from. There was a heard of deer coming through, at least four of them. We all ran as fast as we could, knowing that the sooner we ate, the sooner we can leave and not get harmed.

Edward sped up past me, jumping up in the air and tackling one as I sideswiped another. Rosalie got the third and we started to feed, having me feel the coolness of the blood going down my throat and giving me strength. The more I drank, the less I realized how we could be attacked at any minute. Minutes went by as I drank the deer dry, the first time I ever did such a thing. BUt there was never a need to feed and get all of my strength, there was never a need in a fast pace.

As soon as I finished, being the first one to, I looked up from my spot and stood straight. I looked at Seth, seeing him look around himself and keep an eye out. But I saw something wrong with him, something terribly wrong with him. I wanted to know what, but I couldn't since I could not read his mind. BUt it clicked: Edward.

"Give me your hand." I said to him aloud, looking behind me and seeing Edward throw out his hand while he was still feeding. He knew what I wanted, and since this was a awkward time doing it whilst he was trying to get strength, I was glad she was still feeding.

I grasped his hand, closing my eyes and concentrating on only his powers coming into my system. I could hear him grunting from the powers leaving him, but I knew I only needed it for some time. I released him after a few seconds, and then faced Seth once more. He stared at me, his wolf eyes big and filled with worry.

_They are coming this way. _I heard his voice in my head. I eyes went wide and I looked back at Edward. He got up as well as Rosalie.

"I know, I heard him." Edward said aloud to me. Before I could say another thing to him, I heard wolf howls in the distance, and Rosalie froze in her spot, looking past me and into the woods. I looked as well, fearing that we were about to be the prey in their territory. With three dead deer bodies at our feet, our strength returning and our minds going at 100 mph, I saw Seth's ears go to the back of his head, nice and low. I them heard another voice, very far off and I cringed.

_They're this way, I know it. I can smell them!_

_What about Seth?_

_He made his voice._

"Run!" Edward yelled and we bolted as fast as we could. We knew that this was about to get close and ugly. I knew our house was east, so when we turned in that direction, I heard another howl rip through the air and I ran as fast as I could. This could be the end for us.

That, or pretty close to the end.


	36. What Just Happened?

_We can make it to the house as long as we pass the river. _I heard Seth in my mind as we ran as fast as we could. The forest flew by us, the trees going by us in a blue as I felt the cold wind slamming against me. I hear more growling behind me, knowing that it wasn't Seth and someone else from the pack. If only Leah was here, but then again she was protecting the house to make sure none of the other wolves were coming. I looked above me, seeing the trees very high up and clear for me to run through from trunk to trunk. In front of my was a large boulder that could have launched me up into the tree. So I took that opportunity, running up the boulder and jumping as high as I could. Going up at least 30 feet in the sir gracefully like a ballerina, I ran through the trees as Rosalie and Edward stayed on the ground with Seth.

The howls were louder and more intense as we kept running, and I looked behind me to see where they were. I saw three of them chasing us, and Seth was close to Edward who was the last one in our group to run. They looked like they wanted blood, and that was the last thing we wanted in this situation now. I recognized one of them from the previous fight we have together with the newborns: Embry. It pained me seeing him do this, since he saved my life at one time and I saved his. We were on mutual ground, but now that was broken. Who knew that would break over a simple explanation of territory and races.

I saw the clearing where the river was, and I launched myself over the river, seeing the house some feet away from us. I felt myself gliding through the sir, the moon high above me giving the forest a taint of blue, and the clouds shading the atmosphere. There was a sense of peace in the air, like I was hanging in the air and frozen in time. But it all ended when I landed on the floor in front of the house some feet away from us. I slid on the forest floor a couple of set, looking behind me and seeing Rosalie jumping over the river and landed near me. Edward and Seth jumped over the river, having me hear the roar of the other wolves. They were disappointed in the fact that they lost in getting us. The four of us looked back at the wolves, seeing the wolf with the dark black fur growl at us. BUt I knew he was growling at Seth, having me look over at Seth and hear him whimper. Slowly I walked over to him and rested my hand on his fur, hearing him whimper and rub his own head against my hand. He was hurting just as bad as we were, only because he had to run and become the enemy of the pack he was once a part of.

"Now we've really pissed them off." Edward said aloud, "So the second party can't go the same way."

"Where can they go, they'll need to feed soon." Rosalie said aloud as she looked back at the house.

"We'll figure it out." I said aloud to them both, seeing the wolves turn back into the forest with bitter disappointment. I never thought I would close to being killed by wolves again, but like fifty years prior when I was with Sam and we almost got killed for hunting. Even though we were on the top of the predatory list, we knew we still have those who could kill us.

They still could kill us if they tried. We just couldn't give them that opportunity.

* * *

The next few days were still waiting games for us. Bella looked like she could deliver the baby at any moment, since she was still looking rather sick and not holding down any food we try to give her. But the one thing we would give her that she was able to drink and be fine with, was Blood. It was a odd thing to give her, but the baby wasn't refusing it this time and she was looking a bit better every time she drank it.

The rest of the family got their share of food and strength when we found a proper route to cut through. And since we were all getting a bit better with our blood intake, all we could do now is what. Sam and I would wait outside the house and look at the forest to make sure that we were safe. Carlisle and Esme were out hunting for the night, and Emmett and Jasper went off on their own. Edward, Jacob, Rosalie and Alice were with Bella inside the house, and I wanted to have some time with Sam alone. We were having a hard time to have our alone time together since we found out Bella was Pregnant, in which we never looked at it as a bad thing to help out our sister. But we missed having that time together.

"Im scared for her." I said aloud to him, my voice was soft against the wind that came through the area. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt him shift a bit as he placed his hand on my kneecap. I had my arm around his in front of us.

"I know you are. We all are. But I trust her." Sam said aloud to me, "She made this decision on her own. Edward's on board with her."

"It took him long enough." I said in a murmur, hearing Sam snicker and I grinned. It was nice to hear him laugh once again, even though given the circumstance we were in as a family. I missed hearing him laugh and being able to have a intimate moment with him. These were precious times for us, not that we hated not helping Bella and what was going with her and the baby.

"If I was human, I would be falling asleep at this point." Sam muttered aloud, having me kiss the side of his head in a loving manner.

"Now you know how Bella is feeling." I said to him in a grin, seeing him nod his head. I heard the howling of a wolf far off in the distance, way too off to be concerned about. Other noises came through the house, I could hear a conversation happening inside the house with everyone in the family, the wind going through the trees and bringing coolness in the Washington forest. I then thought of about something I wanted to talk to Sam about, since we had the opportunity to be alone and talk about it without thinking about anything else.

"Esme thinks we should get a place together, away from the house." I said to him aloud, without thinking about it a moment. Even though it was almost a month ago, it was something I was thinking about since we talked about it in the garden. What if we did get a place to ourselves away from the family, but close enough if they needed our help.

"Where would we go?" Sam asked me in a light tone. I thought of somewhere close to the coast, even though we wanted to be close enough for contact the family.

"Somewhere along the coast." I said to him, just picturing the sea and being able to hearing it on the daily routine. There was a sense of peace that was there between us, though we were living in a life of chaos. It's been fifty years that we have been married, it still felt fresh to be close to Sam and have our moment away from the family.

"You want to do this?" Sam asked me with curiosity. Even thought this was a different case from when we were running to save the family from Demetri and his vendetta against Sam and I, this was still something to consider with the family. I wanted space with Sam, not needing to sneak around with the family nearby to have my moments with Sam, but I still wanted to be close enough to the family to see them and visit.

Before we could decide, We both heard a loud scream from inside the house and we both shot up from our spots, facing the house. I then could smell human blood, flooding my nose and having me hiss and placed my hand over my nose. Bella was hurt, bad, and from what I could hear, her spine was now broken and blood was flowing out.

"Oh no." Sam said aloud as we both ran into the house and up the stairs. I knew we had to help her, though we knew it was a risk of her blood being out in the open and the vampires in the room loosing control. But as soon as we entered the room where everyone was in: All we saw is chaos. Bella was on the operating table, Edward and Jacob over her and trying to make sure she was alright, and Rosalie and Alice getting the equipment ready. But Rosalie's hand was near her belly and I smelt more blood in the area. Rosalie had cut into her belly, and I saw Edward freeze with his eyes on Rosalie. Something went wrong.

"Rosalie, don't!" Edward said aloud in a shout, and within a flash I saw Jacob tackle her to the floor and the knife falling out of her hand. I ran towards Jacob as well, hoping that Rosalie doesn't rip his head off from the attack. Bella was in pain, I could hear it in her breathing and screaming.

"Emma, get Rosalie out of here." Edward said to me as I grabbed her gently and ushered her out of the room.

"I'm calling Carlisle right now." I heard Alice said aloud. I walked Rosalie outside of the room and down to the first floor. We both were quiet as we could still hear Bella screaming in her room. I thought of Sam and what he was going through with the blood out in the air. Was he strong enough to get through it?

"I'm okay Emma." Rosalie said to me aloud, her eyes were on me. I saw her trying to contain her herself with the control she had left in her body and system. I rubbed her ams in a soothing notion, trying to control it myself as well as I heard the door opening behind us. Bella screamed out as I heard the doors closed and I looked behind me. Sam walked down the stairs and joined us.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked him aloud as I felt Sam grab the back of my arms and breathe in my hair. This was his way to control his thirst and find something else to get his mind off of blood. I felt him squeeze my arms, feeling my powers kick him slightly and then having him move to stand next to me.

"I asked to get out of there before she has the baby." he explained to us. I then looked out to the front door and then heard Emmett and Jasper run over to the front of the house as the sound we all were waiting to hear came through the house: a baby cry. We all froze in our spots, thinking that this was some kind of dream, as if it was not the real sound of Bella's baby being born. BUt it was shape, loud, and high pitched, so it had to be real.

"I'm going up there and making sure the baby's okay." Rosalie said aloud, having me looked back at her suddenly. She looked back at me with a reassuring look and a pat on my hand.

"I'm fine, I promise." she said to me. I knew she would try to control herself with the baby there, since she was in fact protecting the pregnant Bella from anyone who tried to hurt her. I saw her walk back into the room and Sam and I looked at each other. We knew the next step that was going to happen: Bella was going to turn. Which meant that she was going to bitten. Which meant, the treaty was about to break.

And war was about happen.

"Sam, Emma! Get out here!" Emmett said aloud as we heard him from the front house. Sam and I bolted out of the house, seeing Emmett and Jasper outside near the edge of the forest and home and looking out in determination. Howls were heard in the air, and we knew then that Bella was bitten by Edward to stay alive.

"How many do we have?" I asked Emmett aloud as I saw Alice and Edward come out of the house and down to us. Edward's shirt has blood stains all over him, having me look at him and see that something terrible happened. Bella wasn't responding to the venom, I knew it from the look of his face. I looked back up at the window of the room she was in, and I felt my heart tearing into pieces.

"We don't have enough." Alice said aloud in a worried tone. But I looked back at my brother, seeing the look of determination on his face, the look that I hated to see since it was rare to have on his face. Edward stared right in front of him as I saw a few wolves coming out through the trees and towards us. They were looking for blood and murder on their faces, I could see it in their eyes. But I saw two wolves coming over to stand next to Jasper, and I looked over. It was Seth and Leah, their wolf forms were staring out into the wilderness and growling at the wolves that were coming. It pained me to think they would have to fight their previous friends. Carlisle and Esme ran back to the front of the house as well, just in time for the ear to come through.

"I'm not going to let them hurt my family." Edward said aloud as we looked in horror at the entire. I wanted to protect Bella and the baby, and this could be the end of our family. I wasn't going to let that happen to the family, since they were everything that I needed in this vampire life. We were meant to protect one another,

"We're right behind you." Sam said to Edward aloud as the wolf that was Sam snarled out loud that roared through the woods. Then the next thing we knew we started a war in front of the house, trying to make sure they the wolves were going nowhere near the house. I had to hold back one of the wolves as they tried to snap at me, making me feel as though I was going to loose my strength and give in. But I couldn't do it, not when I knew Bella and the baby were inside and I had to protect them.

Sam was about to strike at Edward one last time, making me fear for him as I threw one of the younger wolves back from me. But I saw someone run out between the two sides: Jacob. He ran out and looked rather furious at the wolves. I saw everyone stop fighting and everything came into a halt.

"You hurt her, you hurt me!" He screamed at the wolves. it all slowed down again, having me see that we were no longer going to fight anymore with the wolves. We were freezing then since he said those words. They made the wolves stop in their place and we looked at him in both confusion and wonder.

What just happened?


	37. I Won't Change A Thing

Jacob imprinted on the baby.

Once we heard about this news, the wolves were no longer our enemies. It was in their law, and the wolves could not harm the imprintee of a fellow wolf. Since that was Bella and Edward's daughter, our family was now off limits from harm. Even though we should think of this as a sigh of relief, it was still another struggle to get through as a family. It took most of the family members to the family to hold back Edward from pulling his head off, Jacob was spared. Our one moment of bliss with the new member of the family was short lived.

Then again, there was still Bella.

She was bitten by Edward and her venom went through her though we didn't think so. She was going through the transformation of being a vampire, and although still I knew she was in pain. We knew we had to leave her be, since we ourselves couldn't do anything about it but let the venom take its course. It was now a time for waiting to see how Bella would turn out and how she would be as a vampire.

Rosalie tended to my new niece, whom was named Renesmee. She was beautiful beyond compare. I could see how she could grab the attention of the whole room in the house. Edward tended to her once in awhile, though he was in fact mostly worried over Bella. Jacob was over at our house everyday now that we were waiting for Bella to wake up. Since he was over, he has more attached to her and not letting her out of his sight.

This annoyed Rosalie to the point of almost having her wipe his head off clean from his body a few times. But on the other hand I got to hold her a few times and rock her to sleep. Since she was half human, she had a tint of glow around her instead of the glimmer in the sunlight we would get as vampires, and we could in fact feel her warmth against my skin. SHe was very unique, something we didn't expect as a child of my brother and sister-in-law.

"She's perfect." I said aloud to Edward as we sat in the living room. It was the second night that we were with Renesmee. Bella was still in transformation and Edward was hanging back with me as the rest of the family was out hunting, Jacob was outside talking to Seth and Leah about where they were going to go since there was no longer and threat and a need for their protection.

"She's beyond perfect." Edward commented to me as I held her in my arms. Although she had blood in her veins, and I could smell it just being close to her, she was no near threat to me when it came to hunger. She wasn't to the whole house, since she was in fact our newest member of the family. I saw Edward's face in her, but her hair belonged to Bella, along with her eyes.

"How does it feel to be a father?" I asked him as she fell asleep peacefully in my arms. Since she was a infant she was hardest to use my powers with, and I had to use most of my energy to not harm her. She was my niece, something that I took pride in saying in,

"I'm still shock of it all." Edward said aloud to me as he looked down at his own daughter. For a second I felt a twain of jealousy come through me, since I could not have my own child with Sam. Somehow I pictured a child in my head, but I pushed it away. This was no longer about me, but about my niece and my brother, along with my sister-in-law. I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up and seeing Edward looking down at me.

"Emma…" He started, knowing what I was thinking. But I waved him off as I looked back down at the sleeping Renesmee.

"I'm not sad." I said to him, seeing him look at me with serious eyes, "I know what I am missing out on, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I have my life with this family and with Sam, there's nothing else I need." Edward fell silent then, having me smile from my spot and graze my finger against her cheek.

"Sam and I are going to move." I said to him aloud, breaking a few moments of silence we had together with Renesmee. Edward looked at me with serious eyes.

"I know. Alice told me when she saw you in her future." Edward explained aloud, "But are you sure you want to do this. You were gone for so long and Esme won't have it."

"She was the one who talked about us having our own place." I countered back at him, looking at him finally, "Edward, this house will have far too many vampires, it could be dangerous. But we won't be far away from you, only in Oregon." Edward smiled then, having me have a genuine smile back at my brother.

"Since Oregon is in fact only a walk away." He said in a smirk. I looked back down as Renesmee, still stroking her face gently. As soon as I touched her cheek, I saw something flash in front of my eyes, almost as if I went blind and saw from another point of view.

I saw Bella.

But she was still human, and it was right after her daughter was born. Her face, though filled with pain and no life left in her eyes, seemed to be rather beautiful through the eyes of Renesmee. This was her first memory of her mother before she was whisked away from her. I blinked a few times as I got my regular vision back once more.

"Edward, what did I just do?" I asked him aloud n a breathy tone, seeing Renesmee wake up on my arms and look at me.

"It's her gift. I witnessed it the first time I held her and the same with Rosalie." Edward said to me, having me look at up him with a confused look, "She had show you her thoughts with her touch, She just showed you her first memory of Bella." I looked back at Renesmee, seeing how powerful she already is as a infant hybrid child. She was going to bring new memories to this family already. Her power was something I have never heard before, it almost seemed unreal to be a vampire power. But before I could say anything else, I heard the front door opening and the rest of our family coming into the house. All of their eyes were golden, full from the blood hunt, and i smiled as I saw Sam. Sam was near Emmett and Esme, his grin was on me and I felt a new stirring of emotions go through me in a fast rate. It was like seeing him in the family, after 50 years of marriage and being together, made me think we were meeting all over again. I even lost my breath and blinked a few times before I saw Rosalie glide over to me.

"My turn." She said in a grin, looking down at Renesmee as if she was her own daughter, waiting to hold her. Gently, I handed the niece over to her other Aunt, hearing the infant giggle in her arms as Rosalie sat in one of the chairs, cooing over the infant with glee and happiness in her eyes. I thought of her being a wonderful mother if she had the chance. I got up from my spot and walked over to Sam, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing him lightly on the lips, feeling him run his fingers in my hair.

"How was your hunt with the family?" I asked him with a grin, looking up at him and feeling him rub my back lightly with his knuckles. He grinned, his almond golden eyes war pouring into mine.

"Successful, I had two deers myself really." He said to me in almost a proud tone. Emmett snickered next to us.

"I stole his third one that he was about to have himself. Way to be selfish." Emmett said in a smirk. I peered over Sam's shoulder at him, seeing Emmett poke his tongue out at me in a playful banter, I poked my tongue at him as well, looking back at Sam and moving one of his black hair strands away from his eyes. That was when I knew that we needed our alone time away from the family, having our own home and letting Edward and Bella adjust to their new married life as vampires, along with their daughters.

We needed out own place.

* * *

"When are you going to come and visit? Your niece wants to see her Aunt Emma and Uncle Sam sometime soon." I heard Edward on the other line as I stood by the front window of our new home. It was a pretty nice beach house that was built for two, nice and somewhat small that we needed. We moved to a small town called Lincoln City in Oregon, 2 hours out of Portland, and a good running distance away from Forks. It was small enough for us to go unnoticed from the locals, but it was nice enough for us since we loved the beach. We also found a forest nearby to go hunting and satisfy our diet.

As we explained what we wanted with Esme and Carlisle, they helped us find a house. It was nice to have a getaway from the rest of the family and only have Sam around, since we came back from being away for about 50 years we were instantly thrown into a way with newborns and help Bella not die in childbirth.

This was a nice slowdown.

"I know, I want to see her too." I said to him on the phone as I looked out and saw Sam standing outside on out lawn. Where our house was located at in Lincoln City, out house was right on the edge of a small cliff that slopped into the beach and onto the water. We had a green lawn in front of the house, where we would love to sit out there in the night and look out at the stars. The house itself was small and white with dark blue shutters, a wrap around porch and a wind chime that Alice gave us as a house warming gift. I loved hearing it in the wind, the chimes flowing in the gentle wind gave the house a medley to listen to as I would read or play the cello. Sam was out on the grass with his hands in his pockets and standing quite still. It was December 11th, and the cold winter air was coming through the area. Which to us, was nothing we couldn't handle.

"How is Bella?" I asked him aloud, since it's been a few months since she became a vampire. According to Edward and Alice, she was quite the opposite of a newborn: in control. Even on her first hunt, she showed no need to find a human to feed. She was calm, collective and nothing in her showed aggression or fear.

"She's fine. She's out with Resnesmee and Jacob for a hunting session." Edward explained to me, having me see Sam look back at me through the window of the front of the house. I smiled while still holding the phone, seeing how Sam's hair was styled and somewhat flowing in the wind just seeing him in the leather jacket he was wearing, I had to hold my breath once more.

"We can come up tonight and surprise her." I said to him aloud as I saw Sam walk into the house from being outside.

"Sounds good to me. I'll let Esme and Bella know you two are coming. I'll see you tonight." Edward said to me over the phone. I smiled as Sam walked over to me, slowly but surely with a smile on his face and feeling his hands on my waist.

"Alright, I love you." I said to Edward on the phone and once I heard him said "I love you too", we both hung up. I placed the phone on the couch as I looked back at Sam with a smile on my face.

"Your niece wants to see us." I said to Sam, seeing him wrap his arms around me and pull me close to him. I breathed in the sea air that was clinging onto his jacket and the coolness that is in his hair.

"I want to see her too, and the rest of the family." He said to me, having me look up at him and smile.

"Perhaps we could have a hunting session with the family." I said to him in almost a teasing tone. Sam grinned from ear to ear as I rubbed my fingers in his hair.

"We can make a game out of it." Sam suggested to me with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you are too well for you not to say no." I said back to him with a grin on my face. We were silent then, just looking at each other and hearing the ocean in the background. He placed a gentle kiss on my face, close to my ear and my breath as lost. Whenever he would kiss me, even when it was a simple kiss that we would have everyday, it always felt like our first kiss. There were butterflies, a lightness in my head and my skin tingling from the sensation of kissing Sam.

"Stop trying to take my breath away." I said to him aloud in almost a whisper, seeing him smile as he placed one more kiss against my ear and then faced me, holding my head gently in his hands and framing me. I missed these moments we had together, being away from the family and having our time alone.

"On the contrary, it's you that takes my breath away from just your beauty." Sam said to me, his voice was low and more personal. He spoke as if we were the only two people left in the world, something I loved about him.

"You know, these past fifty years I have been with you, it only seems like a blink of an eye to me." I said to him in a more serious tone, placing my hands on his wrists and rubbing his skin with my thumbs gently, "But it's fifty years of this life of eternity that I would not trade for anything."

"Not even for a human life with me?" He asked me, his voice was a bit out of breath. I looked at him with a confusing tone. He sighed and looked down for a second as I saw something puzzling his mind.

"I know what you were thinking, when you held Renesmee for the first time." He said to me, "I knew you wanted a child with me. I could see it in your eyes. And I want you to know, that if I could I would give you a child, our child." I shook my head from hear him say this. I hated seeing him in pain from a small thought I had in my head. I pressed my lips against his, not just to silence his rant for wanting to give me something we both knew we couldn't have, but to show him how much he meant to me. He placed my needs before his, he knew what I wanted in this world and it pained him for not getting it for him. I loved him for that, as selfish as it sounded, I loved his chivalry.

"Sam." I said after I pulled away from him, "That was only a mere thought that lasted for a second. I am perfectly fine with the life I have at this moment, the life I have with you. I want you to know, from the very bottom of my heart and all of it really, that I would never trade what we have now for something we know is temporary." He searched my eyes when I said this, having me looking at him with my seriousness and certainty. After what seemed like ages to me, though they were mere seconds in real time, Sam smiled softly at me and I knew our conversation ended there.

"You know, our child would have your hair." Sam said in a grin, having me smile widely and giggled in my spot as his arms went back around my waist and gripped me tightly. I saw his eyes change from soft to demanding, feeling his fingers against my lower back as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And your cheeks." I added as he leaned closer to me, too close to have me kiss him. The feelings I had for him then and there were being filled with passion, though I was not one to ignore it.

"Plus your nose." He said against my lips as he kissed me. His kisses were now possessive, as if he was claiming me. I didn't notice us moving back to our bedroom, or Sam picking me up in his arms like I was a feather. No, I was too engrossed in his kisses and my fingers in his hair. He growled as I felt his scalp underneath my fingertips.

"Your ears." I murmured back to him against his lips as he found the bottom of my shirt, slowing peeling it off as we were both on the bed. I was laying as he was hovering over me.

"Your laugh." Sam said to me as he peeled off his own shirt, having me drag my hand across his chest.

"Your smile." I said to him, my voice was getting rougher as we kissed some more.

"Your compassion." He said to me, but this time in a softer tone than before. Even though we paused in our heated kissing session with one another, my love for him in our bed was growing. Just seeing him above me, becoming undone from just kissing him and loving him, made the moment more intimate. Sam placed a kiss on my bare shoulder, having me close my eyes for a second.

"Your kindness." I said back to him, finding my voice being a whisper just like him. He smiled slightly at me as he moved the hair from my eyes. Just looking at him and hearing his voice would satisfy my soul for the rest of eternity. His lips were still against my shoulder as I kissed his head in return.

"Your bravery." He whisper against my skin as he kissed me once more, his kiss on my shoulder was a bit more bold and I ran my hands up bis bare back to rest near his shoulders.

"Your eyes." I said simply. He stopped kissing me, pulling away from my shoulder and looking at me directly in the eyes. I saw the same eyes sixty years ago, it was as if it was yesterday when we first yet, him falling on top of me and taking my breath.

"It was your eyes that made me fall for you, literally." I said to him, seeing him search my own eyes with his and he knew I was telling the truth. He kissed me square on the mouth, having me loose thought of life and have my way with him. As my husband, my best friend, my protector, my lover, and most importantly: my life. I didn't care that we weren't human and we couldn't have a child together, that was not important to my.

Sam was my life, and that's more important to me.


	38. Born Not Bitten

"There she is!" I said in a grin as I saw Renesmee run up to me, wrapping her small arms around me as I spun her around on the lawn in the backyard. It was nighttime back in Forks, and we just arrived in town from running from Oregon. It was good to come back to the family, and being able to see Bella in her new vampire life. She was doing rather well, and she was the first to greet us when we reached the house. The moon was high and the snow was touching ground on the floor, nice and even as we sped through the forest.

"Aunty Emma." Renesmee said in a squeal as I placed her back on the ground. She hugged my legs tightly, having me laugh as I saw her brown hair ringlets flow in the wind.

"And where is my hello?" Sam asked her aloud with a sneaky tone. He squatted down to her level and Renesmee released me, moving to her uncle to give him a hug. I looked back at Bella, seeing her with Edward and the two of them walking over to me.

"How is the run?" Bella asked me aloud. Her eyes were going to gold, since she was constant on her animal diet since she turned.

"Good for us, since we hardly leave that new house we have." I explained to her as I heard Sam tickle Renesmee behind us. She was giggling, her chime bell laughter filled the night softly.

"You know Esme would want to get her hands on that place and make it lavish." Bella said in a raised eyebrow. I heard Edward snicker out of his breath next to his wife. I narrowed my eyes at him as I saw Sam carry Renesmee over in his arms.

"Mom, can Uncle Sam read to me?" She asked Bella, having Sam look at Bella and Edward for approval.

"Yes he may. Let's get you ready for bed." Bella said aloud as the three of them went in the direction of their cottage that wasn't too far away from the main house. I was left with Edward as we both walked over to the house.

"How are things with Renesmee. She's 3 months now isn't she?" I asked him aloud in a curious tone as we went inside. Edward nodded his head, ruffling his hair.

"She looks as though she's 8 years old at this point." Edward explained to me. I knew that was going on with the family, trying to figure out why she has been growing at such a fast rate.

"Any luck with finding any research?" I asked him as we both sat on the couch.

"None yet, but we are thinking of going to South America. There might be a vampire there that is just like her." Edward explained to me. But I could see something else was going with him. He was holding something else back from me, and it was about to irritate me.

"You're hiding something from me." I said to him in a matter-of-fact tone, seeing him look over at me. I could read it far too well on his face.

"Renesmee was spotted today, right after I talked to you on the phone." Edward explained to me, having me look at him with a serious stare, "She was with Bella and Jacob in one of the clearings. Bella told me that while she was catching snowflakes, Irina from the Denali Clan saw her and immediately ran off before Bella could catch her."

"She didn't say anything to Bella or Renesmee?" I asked him with more seriousness in my voice.

"Nothing, but Carlisle reassured me that Irina wont'd do anything. I'm more worried about what she saw when she did see Renesmee." Edward explained to me some more. This had me a bit worried since our family did not need another situation on our hands. Bella, Edward and Renesmee have had a few couple of months of bliss together, they did not deserve another incident with other vampires coming into their lives. But then again it was Irina, and she was not too keen with Jacob and the other wolves who were now in a alliance with.

"I suggest you leave it be for now." I said to him in a more nurturing tone, having him look over at me and rest his hands on his lap, "She's our cousin, I'm sure she'll come to us and meet her."

"I am thinking of taking Renesmee up there and introducing her to the family something soon, maybe this weekend." Edward said to me aloud. I smiled at the thought of our cousin family meeting my niece. Edward got up from his spot next to me.

"Let's go see my daughter, and see how good your husband is at reading." Edward said aloud as I got up with him as well, a smile on my face, "My daughter is quite the judge when it comes to reading for bedtime."

"I can guess who she got that from." I said to him in a smirk as we both walked out of the house and towards the cottage. The cool air and the snow under our feet was calming to me as we both broke into a run. I followed Edward, since he knew the faster way to get there. I was only there one or twice, but once Renesmee was born Sam and I left for our house. It was good to run with my brother once more, even more it was for a short while.

We stopped in a clearing and I saw the cottage once again. It was still small and quant in the woods of Washington, the lights giving the house a good glow throughout the dim light. I smiled, thinking we were back in a fairy tale. We both walked into the house, seeing how small and intimate it was. I could hear Sam in Renesmee's room, walking towards the voice and Edward following. I peeked my head around the corner, seeing into Renesmee's room and smiling from what I saw.

Sam was sitting on top of the bed with Renesmee tucked into bed. She was leaning against Sma as he had a arm wrapped around her and read out of _Wizard of Oz. _Bella was sitting in her rocking chair next to the bed, listening as well with a small smile on her face. I leaned against the door frame and watched my husband read to our niece. Renesmee was engrossed in the story as she heard him use different voices for the characters. Edward stood behind me and watched, his hands shoved in his jeans pockets.

"Just like her mother." Edward said in a soft tone, having me smile from hearing and seeing Bella look up from her spot and at her husband. I saw the soft look of love in her eyes as I watched Sam read to his niece.

_" __"You have plenty of courage, I am sure," answered Oz. "All you need is confidence in yourself. There is no living thing that is not afraid when it faces danger. The true courage is in facing danger when you are afraid, and that kind of courage you have in plenty." _Sam said aloud to Renesmee as I watched her brown eyes scan the book. This one of the peaceful moments I had with the family, making me think all will be right with our future.

But I was in fact wrong.

* * *

Sam and I went back home in Oregon the next night, after being with the family for several hours. We wanted to give Edward and Bella as much time with Renesmee as possible, even though we would get protest from Renesmee asking for us to stay. But Sam and I knew that we needed to have our own time together, since the rest of the family was still trying to figure out the mystery of Renesmee and her rapid growth.

We both were in the woods along the coast, finishing a feeding of Elk that came through and were about to come back to the house when Sam's phone pulled out the phone and answered it.

"Bella? What's going on?" He said in a casual tone, but I saw his face change within a second. I looked at him with worry as his shift change, "Woah, wait a minute. Calm down." I was no officially worried about what was going on with Bella, "What do you mean? She did what? Here she is." Sam said aloud as he gave me the phone. I snatched it away from him and placed the phone against my ear.

"Emma, we need you and Sam to come here, quickly." Bella said to me on the phone, her voice was urgent. SAm looked at me with worried eyes as I felt my heart dropping.

"What happened Bella? Is it Renesmee?" I asked her on the phone with concern in my voice then.

"It's Irina, she's done something." Bella said, her voice was on the brink of sadness and almost pain.

"Bella, calm down. It's going to be okay, tell me what did she do?" I asked her, trying to keep my own voice down and collective. But I head started reeling, since the last time Irina was mentioned she saw Renesmee and fled before a explanation was given.

"Alice had a vision, and she saw Irina going to the Volturi." Bella said aloud to me, having me freeze in my spot and reach out to grasp Sam's hand. Sam clutched my hand, still looking at me. Hearing Volturi made me think of the worst. If the Volturi was involved, then would not end up good in the end.

"What are you saying Bella?" I said her aloud, my mind was racing as to how this was even going to be settled.

"They are coming for our family."

* * *

"Why would they leave so quickly?" I asked the family aloud as I saw the note in Alice's handwriting. As soon as we hung up the phone, Sam and I ran back to the Cullen household to help out in any way shape or form. But as soon as we came back, we found Alice and Jasper missing. Alice left the family a note, telling them that the Volturi would come when the snow sticks to the ground.

"She didn't say, but according to this, we don't have a whole lot of time until they come." Carlisle said aloud to us as he took the note from my hands and read it once more to himself. I grasped Sam's hand in mine, trying to think of where they would go or why they would be there. Bella looked rather depressed next to Edward and Renesmee, who was standing behind her parents. Jacob was holding her hand, looking rather worried about the whole situation.

"What's the next step?" Sam asked aloud next to me, looking over at Carlisle to see what he wanted to do. Carlisle looked up from the note, looking rather determined.

"We need to find those who can help us." Carlisle explained to the group, since we were all standing together to figure out what to do.

"Where do we start?" Emmett asked in a amped up tone.

"I know several places we can go. I have connections, and with all of your help, we can get as many vampires here as humanly possible to be witnesses." Carlisle explained to us, having me nod my head in agreement. I knew that the more vampire we had on our side, the better chance we have to not have any harm inflicted on us with the Volturi.

"Because they are under the belief that Renesmee is a immortal child, we need to find those who would be a witness for her, to show that she is not a immortal." Edward said aloud next to Bella. This seemed like a bigger plan that we can handle, trying to find vampires who are willing to look at Renesmee and see she is no threat. There was the constant rumor and history of immortal children, and how can we fix that?

How can we save her?


	39. You Fought Nazis?

"This is the place." Emmett said aloud as we walked down the streets of New Orleans in the late night hours. I held Sam's hand in mine as we walked, keeping our eyes out for anything that could lead us to who we were looking for: Garret. He was a nomad whom Carlisle has known for years, and he's been around since the Revolutionary War. He seemed like someone we would want on our side as a witness for Renesmee, and Sam and I requested to help in any way we could.

"This guy knows how to live." I said in almost a amused tone. I saw Rosalie roll her eyes from my remark as I felt Sam squeeze me hand. We were walking through the dark streets, and hardly anyone was up and around. It seemed rather deserted from where I could see, and the fog was rolling in. I was wearing a leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans with boots, my hair in waves and my new fingerless gloves. Alice got me these black gloves to wear on a regular basis if I were in interact with others, since it would help me more with my ability and not harming others. The ability was more powerful in the palm of my hands than the fingertips, though it took me fifty years to see it.

"Remind me to have us come here for our anniversary." I said in a low tone to Sam, hearing him chuckle from my explanation and nodded his head. We walked some more, looking out for the vampire in which Carlisle described. He told us he liked to be work and hunt alone, and since he was a nomad he would hunt late at night for those who would roam the night looking for trouble….that or drunk.

Either way, we knew we were in the right place.

That's when we heard it: the sound that we were looking for. It sounded like trouble, and it was a couple of alleyways over from where we were. The four of us immediately walked over to the sound of someone in a struggle, and as we turned the corner, I saw him: Garret.

"I hated the first British invasion, I hated the second one even more." He said aloud to the struggling human, who looked like he was about to pass out from the grip Garret has on him. Garret looked like he came from another time, even if he did. He looked scruffy and out of sorts with his clothing, but then again he didn't seem like he cared about that. His hair was a medium colored brown, but I saw the crimson in his eyes. The dar red that divided my family and the Denalis from the rest of the vampire world: the color of normality.

"Even the Beatles? Really Garret?" Emmett asked aloud in almost a unbelievable tone. He sounded amused as Garret looked over in out direction, The four of us looked at him with serious faces, but I was intrigued with how he would go in for a oil. To him, this was a game. Although I thought of that kind of hunting as sinister and evil, he made it look rather innocent. Garret released the human, having him fall and hit the floor hard and grunt in pain.

"Old habits die hard." Garret replied to Emmett with a smirk on his face. He was in fact cunning, and from what I could see, a lady killer.

"Carlisle needs you." Rosalie said aloud from her spot right next to me, her voice was a bit softer than usual. Garret looked at us, as if he was thinking by himself for a moment or two. I saw the human behind hum trying to crawl away, trying to fight for his life. But Garret stood still, looking at us with what looked like amusement on his face, not thinking about the human.

"Sounds interesting." He replied with his sultry voice. The human cried out for help, seeing if he had one more chance of life ahead of him, "But first I have to finish my meal." Within a second Garrett ran over to the human and started drinking. I looked away from what he was doing, and Sam clutched my hand even harder. Emmett and Rosalie looked down from their spots, since all four of us were clearly uncomfortable with what he was doing. But this was his life, this was normal to him. Sam breathed into my hair, trying to hide the open scent that was coming through the area Even though he was good enough to block the human blood scent, sometimes it was still hard for him. I knew he needed the protection and distraction.

It only lasted seconds and once he was finished, he stood back up and faced us, walking over to us with a small smile on his face.

"Let's go." he replied in a smile, as if this was nothing new in his world. I saw Sam pull away from me from breathing into my hair as the five of us started to walk towards the car we took to get here. This was going to be new for me to get used to a nomad, since the nomads that I have encountered in the past were not the most kind hearted or positive. He was a new one for me to figure out, and once we got in the car, Garret looked over at me from his spot in Emmett's jeep. He sat in the very back of the jeep as Sam and I sat in the back seat.

"Carlisle never mentioned another pair of vampires in his family." Garrett said in a genuine tone of curiosity. I could tell he wasn't trying to flirt with me, since he looked over at Sam a few times when me eyes looked at me. Sam gave him the look of death once, and I saw the wheels turning in Garrett's head: he knew that I was taken. Now he was just curious.

"The last time you spoke to Carlisle was back in the 30's, and that was when we helped you out of the situation in Mississippi." Rosalie explained from the from seat.

"And that situation, may I remind you, was not as bad as it was." Garret said over the sound of the car rolling through the area. Rosalie just shook her head and looked back forward towards the road.

"We joined the family in the 1950's." I answered his questions, holding Sam's hand in my lap as I looked back at him. I felt the wind making my red hair fly through the air as the speed we were going.

"Ah, the 1950's. What a boring decade to go through." Garrett said in a gruff as he leaned his head back against the bar behind him and closed his eyes for a moment or two, "And I take it you've been with them ever since?"

"We left." I replied back to him in almost a lower tone than usual. Garrett opened his eyes and looked at me with what looked like bit confusion and shock in his eyes. They were a bright red from his recent feed, and the rest of the car was silent as I said that. At this point, I no longer looked at my fifty year absence as something of a burden. It was more of my past, something that should not be looked at.

"That doesn't sound something a Cullen would do." Garrett said aloud, and it almost sounded like he was trying to press as to why I left.

"Don't start Garrett." Emmett said in almost a warning tone. But I shook my head a this direction, knowing that he was trying to protect me from stoping the topic from expanding. "

"No it's fine Emmett." I reassured him from my spot in the car. Sam squeezed my hand, and I knew he was trying to hold back from talking to Garrett.

"We left because the Volturi was threatening to take Sam and myself in on their guard. And I was not going to let the family get hurt in the process. So we left to protect the family." I explained to him in a calm down of voice. Garrett was quiet for a moment or two, trying to drink in what I just told him. I looked away from him to Sam, seeing him look right at me and have a small smile on his face. He didn't like the fact we left as must as I did, and we both were hurting because of it.

"You care about this family a lot don't you?" Garrett asked the both of us in a softer tone, as if this was the first incident of true love and devotion he has seen in his vampire life.

"That's why we're here." Sam said aloud as Garrett looked over at him from his spot in the jeep, "We want to protect this family."

The rest of the ride was quiet then, having me think of what we were needing to do in the future and how we were in fact going to save the family. What other vampires were out there being contacted by our family, would the wolves help us since we were no longer on enemy terms with them, and how were we going to get out of this alive?

* * *

It's been days since Alive and Jasper left the household, and the time was ticking. Once we returned to Washington, more vampire were at our homes. There were two covens in the house already: The Egyptians and Irish. ANd there were a handful of regular Nomads, including those who were in the Vampire Wars during the Cild War Era with Jasper. The more nomads in the house, the more restless Jacob was getting. He even remarked, "A lot of red eyes here." The Denali clan was there as well, and Garrett became smitten with Kate from the moment he saw her.

Lastly the Amazon coven came to us, having Renesmee become intrigued with them and how one of the members can inflict allusions onto others, have them see what she wants them to see. Her name was Zafrina, and she was quite polite to talk to. As the days went one, we found Bella had a ability herself, but hers was less physical and more mental. She had the ability to block mental abilities, more of a shield. It was no wonder Edward could not read her mind at all when she was a human, not could she get any pain from Jane. However, she wanted to train in both her mental shield ability and her physical fighting.

Luckily, Garrett, Zafrina, Kate, and myself helped her in her training. Kate was helping her with her shield, as well as Zafrina. They wanted to help her expand her shield to block all of the witnesses. Garrett and I had the task of training her with her fighting as a vampire. Garrett knew a bit about fighting since he fought in the war, and I was the best female fighter in our household.

"Try again." I said to her aloud as we were out in the clearing near the house. Bella was facing me about 30 feet away, facing me and thinking of how she was going to win this round. Sam, Tanya, Benjamin from the Egyptian Coven, and Esme were standing on the side of the clearing, watching the training going on. Edward was with Carlisle and Elezar, talking about the next step that they were going to take in the process of Witnesses. There was a nomad in the trees, watching by himself. He name was Allistar, a very old friend of Carlisle who preferred to be alone and away from the other vampires in the area.

Bella ran towards me with a fierce look in her eyes, taking one swipe at me. I ducked and grabbed her arm at the same time, pulling her back against me and wrapping my arm around her neck and holding her still. She grunted against me grasp as I held her close, seeing what her next move would be.

Think, what's the next step." I asked her as I held her in a tight grip. She grabbed my arm around her necks with her spare hand, throwing me over her shoulder and having me fly in the air. I landed on my feet 20 feet away and looked behind me at her.

"Very good. Always make sure you don't stay in that hold for a long time, or else your head will snap off clean." I explained to her aloud, seeing her nod her head.

"Did Wendy teach you that?" She asked me aloud as we both walked towards each other and met in the middle, our session was over.

"She did, actually. It was helpful fighting the Nazis that we came against. We would run into Nazis on our travels and we had to get rid of them without spilling blood." I explained to her, then seem Sam raise a eyebrow at me with both surprise and amusement in his face. I grinned at him as Garrett walked over to me, curiosity was on his face.

"You fought Nazis?" He asked me aloud, having me nod my head at him.

"And you fought red coats." I said to him in a matter of fact tone. He grinned at me, seeing what I was sing act saying to him.

"Leave it to the two vampires who have fought in a war to teach Bella how to fight She'll be able to handle herself for sure." Benjamin said to us in his Egyptian Accent. I grinned at my spot as I saw Garrett look over at Bella.

"You ready for my session with you?" Garrett asked her aloud as I walked out of the way over to Sam. He grasped my fingerless gloved hand in his hand and grinned as I kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad I'm married to a woman who has killed Nazis." Sam said in a reassuring tone, making me giggle as we watched Bella fight against Garrett and learn from him. Even though the days were getting shorter, I felt more confidence in the vampires we had on our side.

But that could change within one moment.


	40. We'll Stand With You

Steps were starting to take place, one by one. Bella went to go see a associate that Jasper has known for years to get documents for both Jacob and Renesmee in case they had to flee. Their lives were hanging in the balance, since Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee he would protect her to the death. So Bella wanted to make sure their future was going to be okay and fine. We also talked with all of the vampires in attendance about the moves the Volturi was going to make with us. Eleazar explained that the Volturi would kill and entire coven in order to take a rare few that have powers that they wanted.

"This is all about Alice, he has no one like her." Edward explained aloud as we all met in the living room of the house. It gave me chills thinking about Alice and why they wanted her so badly. But I knew she was not the only one in the family he wanted, he wanted me. He's been wanting me for year.

"Not just Alice, Edward." I said to him aloud in the room. Everyone looked over in my direction, and I saw my own family look at me with concern, "They want me as well." It killed me saying it, but then again I knew it was true. If he was going to get Alice, he would most certainly get to me as well.

"That's why Alice left." Bella said aloud in a sudden realization.

"But why does he need witnesses?" Emmett asked in curiosity.

"To spread the word that justice has been served, after he slaughters an entire coven." Allistair said aloud with his British accent hitting the room. I then saw some of us reaction to his explanation in a negative fashion, looking rather scared. Even Tanya grasped Carmen's hand in freight from the thought as Sam clutched my hand tightly in his. I saw the head of the Egyptian clan, Amun, get up and walk over to Benjamin and his mate Tia.

"Benjamin, Tia, we're leaving." he said in almost a demanding tone of voice.

"And where would you go?" Edward asked him aloud, seeing all the eyes on him now as he stood by Rosalie and Esme, "What makes you think they'll be satisfied with Alice? What's to stop them from going after Benjamin next? Or my sister Emma, or Zafrina, or Kate, or Anyone else with a gift, anyone they wanted. Their goal isn't punishment, it's about power, it's acquisition. Carlisle may ask you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family, but also for yours, and for the way you wanna live."

There was a moment of silence in the room, all of us deciding what we were going to do and where we stood with our family. I knew I wanted to fight, though I knew my own neck was on the chopping block and so was Alice's head and Edward's head. I saw my husband get up from his spot next to me and stand in front of the group, the look of seriousness on his face as I watched him.

"I'll fight with my family." He said aloud in a stern tone, having me get up with him as well and take his hand in my own gloved hand. I looked at Edward with reassurance on his face.

"We both will. I will not let them destroy my family." I said aloud to my brother and the rest of my family. I then looked to my left, seeing Jacob get up as well.

"The packs will fight. We've never been afraid to fight vampires." Jacob said aloud. One by one the vampires in the room decided to help us in this process, giving me more hope that we will survive this since we have more in numbers. But I was still scared as to how I was going to survive, since there was a personal vendetta against me.

Thanks to Demetri.

* * *

Christmas came to us, and the snow was falling once more around us. Bella, Renesmee, Edward and Jacob went to Bella's father's home for the day, along with Seth and Leah. I wanted to spend the day with Sam as the other vampires went out of the state to go hunting, since we couldn't risk them hunting in the area with the wolves around. And with the wolves, more boys were shifting and becoming a part of the pack because of the increasing amount of vampires in the forest.

Our family stayed behind at our home, having our own time together as a family for the holidays. When the morning came, we did exchange presents with one another, and of course Renesmee got a good amount of gifts from her Aunts, Uncles and Grandparents. I gave her some sheet music for her to read and use for her piano playing. On the receiving end of the deal, Edward gave me cell sheet music that I haven't used yet, Esme got me some new furniture for our house in Oregon, Jasper gave me plenty of new books to read from the 16th century in England, Alice gave me plenty of clothes that were close enough to my taste. Carlsile also gave me some stocks as a gift to use in the future for both Sam and myself, Emmett and Sam both pitched in to get me a new motorcycle as a way of transportation. Since I was never one to have my own car, a cycle was the next best thing. It was even better when the family also bought a cycle for Sam as well.

Since we were a pair.

Sam and I gave each other new wedding rings, since we have been together for over fifty years. We wanted to keep our old rings, but we felt as though a new set of rings would be suitable for the new years to come as a couple. His ring was a thick silver band, and my band was a little more exquisite. At first I didn't want a ring that was much too expensive, it was not who I was as a woman. But with constant reassurance from Sam, he gave me the most beautiful ring I would ever wanted. There was a round diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding it, a Tiffany and Co. ring that made me feel overwhelmed just looking at it on my finger. I looked at the ring on my hand as we were both outside near the house, alone together

"This is far too much for a gift for me." I said to him aloud as I looked at the ring on my finger. It was quiet that Christmas Day. I saw the snow falling around us in almost a romantic way as I heard Sam chuckle next to me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed the side of my head in a loving manner.

"I find it is not enough, but I wanted to give you this for awhile." Sam explained to me aloud in a soft tone, "And since we have been married for over fifty years, it's high time I show you how much you mean to me."

"And do you think you can buy me with mere stones?" I asked him in a coy tone, seeing what he was trying to say to me.

"You know I don't do that." Sam said to me, having me move around in his arms and look at him completely. I loved looking at his face on a regular basis, the face of pure joy and hope that I longed for in this vampire life. I smiled lovingly at him, then looking down at the ring that was still glittering in the sunlight.

"I still think it's a rather large gift." I said to him in a simple tone. BUt Sam shook his head and held my hand in both of his. The ring was on top of our conjoined hands, having me see him look down at the ring. I knew he wanted to give em everything that I could ever wanted, but I was never one to have things given to me to show love. And he knew that. Sam knew far better than anyone else in the family, even Edward.

"I know, and I know you are not one to buy things, like Rosalie or Alice." Sam explained to me in a genuine tone. I smirked from his remark, thinking of both Alice and Rosalie and their love for clothing, "But I wanted to give you something that does in fact represent my love for you." I grinned from the remark. Who could I to argue with him, knowing his heart was good and he wanted to physically show me through a symbol. I looked away from my own ring to the ring that was on Sam's finger, and that itself was just as beautiful as my own ring. I brought both of his hands to my own and kissed them lovingly in front of him.

"I don't deserve you." I said to him in almost a defeated tone, knowing I lost the argument of the ring. Sam grinned from ear to ear. He kissed the top of my head and I felt him smile through the kiss.

"I beg to differ. I love you, Emma Chang Cullen. Don't you ever doubt how much you mean to me." He said to me in a voice low enough for the both of us to hear. I was never one to doubt out love for once another, and even though for a mere second I didn't think the ring was appropriate, I knew he did this out of pure love for me and nothing else in a selfish manner. Before we could say something else with each other, I saw the one lone vampire named Allistair walk out of the house and over to the edge of the woods. I raised by eyebrow at what he was doing, since he did not want to be here in there first place. Allistair spotted the both of us, his hands shoved in his jacket pockets and walked over.

"I have no need to be here anymore." He explained to me, having Sam and myself move away from each other and face him with confusion on our faces.

"Does Carlisle know you're leaving?" I asked him, folding my arms in front of myself with a stern look on my face.

"He'll find out soon enough. Besides, it's not my fight, since The Volturi is not my real top of tea. I see nothing positive coming out of this." He explained to the both of us, having me look away from him for a mere second of worry. Allistair looked behind us at the house once more and then sped off into the woods without one more word to the both of us. It made me confused, as ti why he would want to be here in the first place. Although we lost one vampire, whom didn't want to be there in the first place, I was started to get more nervous and more scared about what was going to happen to us.

The days were closing in, and we were loosing time.


	41. We'll Make It Out

The next few days were nothing but getting ready for what we knew would happen in Alice's vision: the Volturi coming. She told us they would come when the snow will stick to the ground. And since we were all looking out the window to see the snow falling onto the ground, it was getting more serious with the mindset of how we were going to get out of this whole things alive.

But when the 29th came around, we all decided to camp out at the clearing in case the Volturi would come at any moment. Alice gave Bella a tip on how to save some of the family, thanks to the note she left to Bella. She gave Bella orders to go to Jasper's associate to get the documents for Renesmee and Jacob in case things got out of hand and they needed to run to save themselves. I knew this was killing Bella, since there were only documents for her daughter and Jacob. She knew that they were going to be the only ones to survive, and not the rest of the family. Well, according to the vision.

It wasn't going to let the rest of the family be afraid of what they can do in order to not have violence begin. Camping out with the rest of the family and vampires of our group. The wolves stayed with us as well, and they kept their owns distance from us since they were still on the fence with helping us. But thanks to Renesmee and Jacob's imprint on her, they had no voice but to help us since we were now in alliance.

The first evening that we were camping out in the clearing, we were all sitting together around a fire and talking war stories with one another. For one, it was nice to get our minds of what is ahead of us, and two it was to pass the time. Garrett spoke of the Revolutionary War, Liam from the Irish Coven spoke of the Irish War he was a part of, and the two Roman vampires went on a rant on the castles they used to own until the Volturi destroying their status. Throughout the conversation, I looked behind me and saw Embry in his wolf form standing alone at the border of the clearing, looking out into the forest and standing guard. I was sitting with Sam and Rosalie, having me look and see him standing very still. I've been wanting to talk to him for awhile since there has been a rift with our groups.

I got up throughout the conversation and walked over to Embry, and I saw the other wolves on their own and talking together in their human form. I saw Sam and Paul look at me with serious looks, still in the huddle they had going with their own fire. I walked over to Embry still, slowly and surely as I saw Embry moved his head in my direction slightly. He knew that I was there coming to him, and I stood next to his wolf form. His gray fur and darker gray was on his nose, though his face was lighter and it showed his bright wolf eyes.

"We haven't talked in awhile." I said to him in a matter of fact tone, seeing him shift next to him from one paw to another, still looking out into the forest. I looked out as well, seeing nothing and hearing nothing but the cold breeze coming through the area and the faint sounds of birds in the air.

"It's so quiet out here." I said aloud, almost to myself, "And I think it's the first time I've been afraid of it being so quiet." I listened again, not hearing anything but the wind. It seemed like a awkward conversation between us, and since we only had one of two conversations together, I hoped we would at least be on neutral grounds with one another.

"I came over here to see if, you and I can be on good ground together. And since we've only talked a handful of times together, It would only be fair to be a friend to you." I explained to him, seeing him told his head in my direction once more. I could see that that seriousness in his eyes and face was drifting away and he looked more calm.

"I wish I can hear what you're thinking." I said in a gruff, thinking that this was frustrating without knowing what he was thinking. But before I could say something else to him, or see him do something in my direction, I then a hand on my shoulder near my neck. I froze in my spot as I felt my powers kicking in, more energy seeping through me. Embry looked behind me from his spot, but I knew who it was without turning around, He was doing me a service, since he was reading my mind.

Edward.

"I figured you needed some hope in communicating with Embry." Edward said behind me as I felt more energy going through my body at a fast rate. I smiled from my spot, knowing this was in fact going to help out with our conversation. He pulled his hand away as I looked behind me and smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said to him, seeing his bright yellow eyes look right back at me. He nodded his head and walked back to the group, having me look back at Embry. Embry finally looked at me with his wolf eyes, having me see how soft they were in the darkness. I saw his fur move in the wind as we both stared at each other.

_I never saw us not on good ground, Emma._ Embry said to me through his thoughts. Thanks to Edward's ability, we could now talk to each other through our thoughts and have the comfortable silence in the night.

_I'm sorry for being so distance a couple of months ago. My loyalty is with the pack. _Embry explained to me as we stood there at the edge of the clearing.

_I know that. I won't tell you any different. _I said back to him in my mind. I then reached out my hand to lay on top of his head. He was frozen for a second, but then nuzzled against my hand and I could tell he was accepting me. This was huge for a shapeshifter, and it must of had Sam and the rest of the wolf pack going into a field day.

_You're different from the other vampires I've encountered. _Embry said to me around, tilting his head to the side, _You don't seem like a threat to me._

_I get that a lot lately. _I explained to him aloud.

_You're also the first one I'm befriended. _He said back to me, his voice was a bit softer when we spoke to each other.

_I feel honored. _I replied back to him. I looked back at his wolf pack and saw a couple of them looking in our direction. I felt a wave of guilt talking to him and having the pack think negatively about Embry. He was only befriending me, nothing more.

_Don't worry about Sam. He's just stubborn is all. _he explained to me as I saw Sam looking right at me with glaring eyes, _Same with Paul. He despises vampires in general._

_And you? _I asked him, looking back at Embry. I saw him shaking his fur a bit.

_I'm more open minded because of recent events_ He replied, having me place a small smile on my face. I felt the wind move my hair against my skin in the cold night, making me look up at the stars that were out in the night.

_So, I take it you can steal other vampire's abilities by touching them? _Embry asked me in a curious stone. I smiled and nodded my head.

_It depends on how long I touch them. The longer I touch, the more energy I can take and the more damage it is for them. I can kill a vampire if I hold onto them long enough. If there's no ability, I just take their energy. _I explained him, then seeing him look at me directly once more.

_I have a idea. _Embry said to me, having me raise my eyebrow at him and think about what he wanted to do.

_Im listening._

* * *

The day came that we were going to see the Volturi in the clearing. It was a cold day, and all of the vampires and wolves on our side were coming into the clearing and ready for what was coming. I wanted to talk to Bella and tell her the plan Embry gave me the first night prior to that day. It was a solid plan, and I knew Bella would be into the plan.

I felt the cool chill coming through the area as we walked into the clearing, Bella, Edward and Renesmee lead the way, as I was right behind them with Sam at my side. I could see the rest of my family behind them as well, looking just as determined and just as scared as to how this was going to plan out.

The closer we were coming to the middle of the clearing, the closer I was feeling my breath leaving me and my mind racing. A part of me wanted to run away from the Volturi, knowing that they were the group that caused nothing but trouble in my life. I never wanted to see them again for as long as I was living as a vampire. But another part of me, the better part of me, was wanting to stay and help my family survive.

Wendy would of wanted me to stay.

I thought of her then, for a solid minute as we stood at the clearing. Did she want this for me, for me to fight other vamps or to live in peace? She only wanted what was best for me, but was it this? Going into war? She knew I was never meant to fight, to inflict pain.

But nor was I to leave those who are dear to me.

"Bella." I said aloud, seeing Bella look behind her at me. Her cool yellow eyes were contrasting against her dark brown hair and pale face. I walked over to her and left Sam back at his spot. I was close enough to lower my voice. She moved away from Renesmee, whom went straight to her father Edward as Bella and I spoke together.

"I have a idea if something does in fact happen." I explained to her as we both looked back out into the other end of the clearing where we knew the Volturi would come out.

"I need to get to Jane." I said to her in a low tone. Bella looked back at me with shock in her eyes, and I even saw Edward look back at me with confusion in his eyes.

"What are you talking about." Bella asked aloud in a worried tone, "She can hurt you if you get close enough-"

"But not with you with me, you and your shield." I said to her in a serious tone, having her stop in her spot and look at me with more confusion. I heard Sam walk up behind me and grasp my hand in his, and I knew he was listening in on the conversation too.

"You want to get her ability and use it against her?" Bella asked me aloud, having me nod my head and then look up at Sam, seeing the look of concern on his face. I hated placing Sam in the position of knowing that he could not help nor save me from something that I knew needed to happen.

"If I can hold her for long enough, then I can take her and the others." I explained to her aloud.

"But you'll need more than just her and her shield." Sam said aloud next to me, "You need a distraction." He was right on that notion, I needed to get Jane in the right position without her using her powers in order for this to work. I then looked behind the both of us, Bella and Sam following my gaze as I saw Embry in his wolf form with the rest of the pack, looking right at me and nodding once.

"Embry's my diversion." I explained to the group, seeing Sam nod his head and Bella agreed as well. I walked back to Sam and we both got back to our regular positions. Once we got back to our spots, I clutched Sam's hand as tight as I could, knowing that this might be our last moment together with our family, and with each other.

"Sam, I love you." I said to him in almost a broken tone, having the noting that we were in fact not going to make it through the day going on in my head.

"We'll make it out of this, Emma. I'm promising you we will." Sam said to me in a serious tone, bringing up our conjoined hands to his lips and kissing my hand in a loving manner, "There hasn't been one struggle we've lost, and it's not going to start now."

"You are a man of words." I said in a breathy laugh, having him look down at me whilst I knew there were only seconds left until the Volturi would come. I could feel it, it was seconds now. Time was slowing down as Sam framed my face in his hands, having me in a gentle hold as if I was a fragile piece of glass. His almond shaped yellow eyes, the ones I fell in love with and grew infatuated with, poured into my own as I felt my body being very still.

"I'm glad to have lived this life with you, to go through this world with you, and to call you Wife." Sam said to me in a soft tone, having me wish to cry if I could have the chance, "If this is the end for us, then I'm glad to have the end with you." I silenced him once more with a kiss on the lips. His hands on my face stayed were they were as I placed my hands on his arms, needing to grab something and hold on for dear life. This could be our last kiss together as husband and wife, before we could be going to our deaths. I didn't want this to end, our lives to end. I wasn't ready, nor was anyone in my family.

I was going to fight to the bitter end.

We pulled away right when we saw the Volturi coming towards us. Sam and I stood back side by side together, holding each others hands and watching as the many black cloaks of vampires walking towards us. It felt more like a death march, with every step there was the rising fear of elimination. Something inside of me told me not to fear, that this will all be well.

They stopped far away from me, but not far enough in my opinion. I saw through the crowd a familiar face, something that made me clutch Sam's arm in my spare hand.

"Oh no." Sam said aloud as he saw her too: Irina. She was with them now, since she was the prime source of why we were all there in the first place. I feared for her, since she was now at the mercy of the Volturi and I knew it was not going to end well for her. BUt I scanned the rest of the guard, seeing Jane with her brother near the front. I was gunning out for her if we were to fight, and I could see that she was staring straight at Bella. The next person I saw than made me growl was Demetri. He looked right at me, and I could tell he was both glad to see me, and was horrified to know that I could in fact kill him.

"I'm not going to let him come anywhere near you." Sam growled next to me, having me clutch him tighter in my grasp to make sure I knew he was there and this was no nightmare. Demetri glared at me, the same glare I saw fifty years ago before I ripped his energy away from him.

"I know." I replied to him in a gasp as Carlisle walked towards the middle gap between the two sets of people. I watched as Carlisle, my father, walked towards Aro and began this war.

"Aro, let discuss things as we used to, in a civilized manner."


	42. Showdown

"Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place given the battalion you've assembled against us." Aro said in his calm yet sinister tone of voice. I looked towards Carlisle, my father, who was defending us.

"I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken." Carlisle explained to his calm fashion, but I saw Caius speak up finally, looking rather agitated.

"We see the child, do not treat us as fools." He said in a sinister tone. I then saw Carlisle raise his voice and look way more defensive than he should.

"She is not, an immortal. These witnesses can attest to that. You can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks." Carlisle said aloud to a more defensive tone, having me see the father mode come out of him.

"Artifice!" Caius said in retaliation. BUt I saw Aro hold up a hand in his direction.

"I will collect every facet of the truth, but from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved." Aro said aloud, looking to my brother. As I watched Edward stroke his daughters hair before walking across the clearing to the Volturi, I kept my eyes on Demetri and saw him looking back at me with the same look of determination. He was looking or a fight with me, I knew it deep within me.

"I'd like to meet her." I heard Aro say aloud with interest in his voice. I watched helplessly as Bella, Jacob in his wolf form, Renesmee and Emmett walked towards Edward and Aro. I wished deeply inside of me that they would not be harmed by Aro and I hoped that he wouldn't try anything at all with them. Aro looked at both Bell and Renesmee, and then having the pure face of delight in Renesmee as soon as he heart her heartbeat.

"Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn, while she was still human." Aro explained aloud in a breathless tone.

"Impossible" Caius said aloud in confusion. I saw my family come back to our side of the clearing, safe and sound and I sighed in relief.

"Do you think they fooled me, brother?" Aro asked aloud in almost a sinister tone.

"Bring forward the informant." Caius said aloud, having me see two guard members drag Irina to the front of the group. I looked at Tanya and Kate, seeing them watch their sister as Aro and Caius ask if Renesmee as the child that Irina saw.

"The Cullens are innocent." I looked back when I heard Irina say this, "I take full responsibility for my mistake." She then looked at her family, well at all of us and I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said aloud to us, having me feel a wave of sadness towards. I then saw one of the bigger guard members come up behind her, along with Demetri and I looked at Edward about to run forward.

"Caius, no!" Edward said aloud in a roar as Irina's arms were snapped off, and then her head. I wanted to run, but Kate and Tanya bolted towards them. As Garrett grabbed Kate and took her electric shock, Eleazar and Emmett grabbed Tanya.

"Blind them." Edward commanded at Zafrina, whom used her ability on both Kate and Tanya. They instantly calmed down and I saw Edward talking to them in a low tone. I looked back at Demetri, seeing him look at me as if he was waiting for my own reaction. I felt Sam take one step forward, looking at Demetri with rage as Irina's body was in pieces and in flames. I clung onto Sam, making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Don't do it." I whispered to him harshly, seeing him glare right back at Demetri with so much anger in his face I saw a vein pop out of his neck. He stepped back with me and I still held his hand, hoping to have him know that I won't have him do anything stupid.

Edward was about to walk back over to his family when I saw Jane look right at him and say one word, "Pain." Edward fell to the ground, grunting in pain as her ability was working on him. I cringed, hoping that I would help in somehow. But I looked over at Bella, seeing her concentrate on putting up her shield around Edward and our family. Within seconds, Edward felt no more pain and got up from being on his knees.

"It's working." He said aloud as Jane tried to hit someone else on our side with the ability, But nothing happened, and the look of desperation was all over her face as Carlisle spoke once more.

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here." Carlisle said aloud, trying once more to be reasonable with the Volturi. But I knew that he wouldn't stop there.

"Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable, and we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow." Aro explained aloud, having me think he was trying to convince his own witnesses that we were meant to die. There was more hatred coming through me at the sight of him already, from what he was saying. BUt before anyone could say anything else to make this either better or worse, I saw two figures coming through the woods and my breath was lost.

Alice and Jasper,

Our family was both thrilled and scared to see them as they walked over to Aro, who was beyond glad to see Alice. I knew he wanted her in his guard, since her ability was something he wanted to use. But now that she was there, and as Jasper was being held by two guard members, Alice spoke up. It was nice to hear her voice for the first time in months.

"I have evidence the child won't' be a risk to our kind." Alice explained to Aro aloud, though he looked at her with suspicion.

"Let me show you." She explained, holding out her hand for him to take. Aro took it and I watched as they were engrossed in their own powers and abilities. I feared what she saw and was showing him, but knowing Alice it was going to in fact be in our favor. I was in fact having a sigh of relief for a second, but that was instantly lost when I saw what was going to happen.

((Alice's Vision))

"It doesn't matter what I show you. Even when you see, you still won't change your decision." Alice said in a bitter tone, than looking behind her at Bella. I saw her whisper, "Now!" Seeing Renesmee being placed on Jacob and the both of them running off away from the clearing and the confrontation. I now worried for my niece and Jacob, not knowing if I was going to see them again.

"Get them!" I heard in a shout as I looked back at Alice kicking Aro high in the air. I looked in horror as Aro landed on his feet and ordered the guards to take her away. Jasper struggled to get free from his own confinement as other grabbed Alice. This was when Carlisle snapped and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Let her go!"

He bolted, ran as fast as he could towards Aro with so much anger in his face and eyes I knew this was real. I watched him move guards out of the way and was about to collided with Aro when the unthinkable happened. I screamed out in horror as Aro held out Carlisle's head in his hand.

Everything happened at once from that one simple action. We started to run, and we weren't going to take any mercy. I ran with Sam next to me, snarling under my breath as we heading towards the Volturi, whom were running towards us. This was really happening.

This was war.


	43. This Is War

((Alice's Vision Continued))

War. The definition states it is a state of armed conflict between different nations or states or different groups within a nation or state. Another definition is a state of usually open and declared armed hostile conflict between states or nations. No matter how you define it, or how you view it, it's a nasty word no one wants to take part it. Well, no one civil.

But now I was in one.

I threw down Volturi guards left and right as I heard the war going on around me. The clearing, that was once peaceful, was now filled with howling of wolves and snapping of limbs from immortal bodies. I snapped one head off clean from one guard and ducked from another, felling him grab my arm and me head butting him hard to release me. This was uglier than any fight I have ever been in myself as a vampire, and I knew it was going to be tougher as it dragged on. I went from fighting Guards to defending some of the vampires on our side. I could see casualties on both sides, and we didn't want that at all. But I then saw Jane, seeing here looking at Seth dead faced. I heard him howl in pain, as anger shot through me like a tidal wave. There was Seth, motionless on the floor.

Dead.

That's when I lost it.

I ran as fast as could towards Jane, dodging vampires left and right as I finally reached her and knocked her to the ground. I overshot her, slamming her to the floor as I flew over her and landed on my feet. She rolled back onto her feet within seconds as I growled at her, running back to her. But before I could even reach her, I felt it.

Pain.

No, that was a understatement. This was beyond pain, this was pure hell. Fire seeping through my whole body and my core being torn to pieces by the invisible flames that made me scream out bloody murder. I froze in my spot, my eyes huge from the sheer feeling of being burned alive, and I feel to my knees. I couldn't even move from the sheer paralyzation of burning, my hands shaking and my breath leaving me. But I scream out once more.I saw her looking right at me as she walked over to me, slowly but surely. So this was her ability, to make me feel like I took one step into Hell and having no way of getting out

"Emma!" I heard Sam scream out in sheer terror from somewhere behind me. I saw her getting closer to me as I knew I had to move to get out of the way. But somehow I couldn't move, I was too much in pain to even move a inch. And I knew there was someone behind me, about to snap my head off. This was their plan not just for me, but for the rest of the vampires on our side. I thought of my last moment alive in my head before I became nothing but ashes and dust. Somehow that thought was out of the window within seconds as I heard a wolf growing and howling, and then something falling behind me. Jane snapped her eyes away from me and looked behind me, and once she did that

The pain was gone.

I looked behind me, seeing Embry ripping apart the Guard who was behind me. I shot up from my spot and looked around, trying to find Bella and see where she was. She was a bit away from me, ripping a arm off a Guard. She looked right at me and I saw her using her shield on me. I looked back at Jane, who thought she could finished me off. BUt she looked panicked, as if she couldn't do it.

It was working. I got up completely, looking at her dead on with a growl on my lips and my hands curling into fists. I walked over to her, slowly to show that she had nothing on me. She backed away from me, and then broke into a run to get away from me. I knew I was faster than her, ending her once and for all as I bolted and caught up with her. She was dodging others battling, and I did the same as I saw Embry run around and stop in front of Jane, growling loudly and Jane halting in fear. As soon as she did this, I grabbed her by the throat.

She froze as I drank her ability dry in my hand. Bella was next to me, keeping her shield on me in case something were to happen. I felt more energy soaring through me, the best kind of energy that I have ever felt before. There was growing feeling of anger coming through me from her, and also pure pleasure of destruction. She was twisted, and was about to be beaten at her own game.

I heard her gasping for air, seeing the black veins all on her face and neck from where I was grabbing her and I craned my neck back from all of the energy seeping through me. Something inside of me wanted to smile from what I was doing to her, but another part of me wanted to growl back in retaliation.

Finally, I released her and she fell to the floor, no once of energy left in her as I stood over her. I could still hear the commotion of the battle going on behind me as I watched her look up at Embry first, who was looking down at her still growling. Jane then looked up at me and I saw the look of horror on her face. I waved my bare hand at her, as if this was some kind of casual greeting.

"Hello." I merely replied, before I thought of the one thing that would finished her once and for all: Pain. I glared at her, mentally wanting her to end in pain for all that she has done to both my brother and my family.

"Pain." I growled at her as I watched her. She screamed out in pain as I used her own power against her. I wanted her to feel the pain that she was inflicting on me only moments before. She curled up in pain, as I only glared at her and felt the soaring anger that has been going through me for the past fifty years. All of the bad things that have happened to me and my family, running because of Demetri, and fighting for acceptance within the Vampire world all soared through my veins onto Jane. BUt this was not me, I was not one for violence. I knew that, but something inside of me wanted to inflict her with the most pain ever imaginable. And as I watched her scream out and shake in pain and agony, I knew that I had to stop. I was no murderer, well not like this. She had to die the old fashion way.

I blinked, seeing her stop shaking and hardly move at all as she looked back up at me. Her eyes were filled with pain, confusion, and agony, the first time that I saw her look like this ever. She was the victim of her own gam, and I looked up at Embry who was still standing behind her. Embry looked at me with his wolf eyes, thinking that I was going to do something else.

"Finish her off." I said to him in a low growl, and as I turned around and walked away I heard her body being ripped apart and Embry barking as Jane screamed to her death. I got my glove back on my hand as I ran over to a Guard member who was on Bella. I jumped over the both of them, grabbed the Guard as I was over them with both hand and as we both landed I snapped his amy off. I looked back at Bella, who knotted at me as I nodded back. We both helped each other and that was the end of it. BUt I looked back in front of me, seeing the next victim in my line of sight.

Demetri.

But before I could even get over to him, I saw the ground underneath shake and there was a large crack in the ground. I panicked and moved out of the way of the opening of the ground, looking to my right and seeing it was Benjamin who did it. Some people were trying to get away from the crack in the earth, and one of them was my brother. I was about to help him when I saw him being launched into the depths of the earth, having my jaw drop in horror. My brother was nowhere to be found, He was gone,

That's it.

I bolted towards Demetri, who had a smirk on his face. But I was blaring at him as I shoved my way through the crowds of vampires, still trying to kill each other I was about fifty feet away from him before I heard a roar behind Demetri, making me stop in my tracks and watched as someone was flying from the big gap in the Earth and towards Demetri. I looked to see who it was, and a smile was on my face knowing it was him.

Edward.

He landed on Demetri and they both rolled to the ground. I ran as fast as I could and saw Edward launch Demetri off of him and into the air. When Demetri landed on the ground and was about toe strike, I glared at him and used what was left of Jane's power in my body. He froze in his spot and his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pain as I heard Edward walk up next to me, looking at Demetri with the same look of hate I had going on my own face. Demetri was trying to cry out in pain, but his back was bent and his chest was now up in the sky, the pain going through him. There was nothing that I anted more than to place him in pain, since he was the mere Volturi Guard that I wanted to kill and annihilate. He gave me nothing but trouble, fear, pain and confusion in my life with my family, and now it was his turn to have pain.

"Take him." I heard Edward say aloud to me in a mere light tone, as if he was bored of what was going on. I released the pain from Demetri, hearing him take in a large human breath as I looked at me brother, seeing if he was telling the truth. He looked at me with a serious stare, he knew what I was going through. He knew the pain that was caused in my life because of this vampire, and now he waned me to end it once and for all.

I looked back at Demetri and walked over to him, who was still on his hands and knees with hardly any energy left in him. I grabbed his head with both of my hands, framing his face with a fierce grip and I looked at him. I wanted him to read my eyes, to see how much I hated him. How much I wanted him to hurt, and how much I wanted him not to survive.

"Goodbye Demetri." I said to him in a lower tone, a tone that would only come through me when I was at the lowest in my life. But this was the highest in my life, knowing that there was one less vampire to worry about. He was about to yell out but I ripped his head with in a clean swipe and threw his head to the side, his body falling to the floor in a heap. It all happened within seconds, and I looked back at Edward, noticing that my hands were in fists and my head was spinning from rage. This was not me, this was war.

I saw Sam running up to me, his face looking with concern and worry as he saw what just happened. My hands up fisted as soon as I saw him, the only vampire that would bring me back to reality and sanity. He placed his hands on my arms to calm me down for one mere second, and I tried to calm myself without throwing my own power and Jane's power around to anyone who looked at me. I took in a deep breath and then heard someone running towards the both of us. Sam and I looked to my right and saw a Guard member running towards us, and within seconds Sam pushed me away as he jumped away as well. We both flew out of the way from the Guard as he sped by and halted. I landed on my feet, seeing him run towards me and grab my arm. He spun me around and had me in a head lock, standing behind me and was about to take my head off.

I grabbed his arm that was around my neck using both of my hands and threw him right over my head, seeing him soar and land right in front of us. I saw Sam ran over and grab him in the same position and getting the guard member in the same headlock. The guard grunted and tried to get out of the hold, but I threw out a punch and saw his jaw fly off his face from my hand. He was limp in Sam's arms and Sam threw his body in the ground

I looked over away from us to see what was left in the battle. Our side was still holding up from what I could see, but I saw Embry in trouble. Two guards were attacking him and he was not looking like he was going to get out of this one alive.

"Embry!" i yelled out in concern as I bolted towards him and the two guards. Sam was right next to me, running a bit faster as he jumped over Embry, grabbing one Guard in the process as I grabbed the other. I started to fight the guard that I was up against and I tripped him to falling to the floor, slamming my foot into his neck to dislocated his head entirely. I got up from my spot and looked at Sam, who bit off the neck of his guard and we both looked at Embry to make sure he was okay.

"You okay?" I asked him in a light tone, making sure he was not bitten at all. Embry nodded his head at me, making a bit glad as Sam pointed behind me with shock on his face.

"Look!" He said aloud as the three of us looked in his direction of his pointed hand. I saw Bella with the torch in her hand, looking down t who looked like to be Aro and was about to set him on fire. This would be the end of this war if he was gone. I didn't see Caius and Marcus, which seemed to me that they both were dead. Aro was the last one, and once he was gone this whole mess would be over and done with.

((Real Time))

I waited with Sam right next to me, still holding his hand in mine as Alice moved her hand away from Aro. I saw the look of horror on Aro's face as he saw what Alice was showing him. I waited for what he was going to do with the new information. I looked away from him to the rest of our family and group, seeing them have the same look of anticipation. Our life was hanging in the balance of Alice and her vision.

The rest of the incident went off like a blur. Alice brought to vampires into the clearing from the search that she did with Jasper in Brazil. One of them was just like Renesmee, A hybrid. He explained his diet and that he was no hair to humans or a harm to the vampire world when it comes to exposure. That itself gave him the decision to leave us be and have us live in peace, which was a big relief for the group of us. As I watched the guard leave back into the mists, I watched as Demetri looked at me one last time with his group before turning on his heels and walking away. I knew he wanted to wrap his own arms around me and kill me, but not today. Not now. I sighed int relief as I wrapped my arms around Sam in pure joy. Sam hugged me back as he kissed me softly in the snow and clearing. As we embraced on another in happiness and joy. We were safe.

We had peace.


End file.
